The Disappearance of Any Chance of Having a Normal Life
by Jasper-Stuff
Summary: It's been years since Gaia's fall and the world is still the same old place it's always been. Kevin Holt is a demigod who now has to deal with his own quests and adventures with some new and old friends. Of course, Why would anything good ever happen? Well maybe a certain Son of Hades could make things easier...
1. As if everything didn't suck already

_EDIT OCT. 2014:_

_Author's Note: This__ takes place 3 years after Heroes of Olympus. I had no idea how it would end when I wrote this_

_here we go:_

* * *

**As if everything didn't suck already**

There were a lot of upsetting things Kevin had accepted in his life. The fact he couldn't whistle, the fact that 90% of all teenagers suffer from some form of acne, and the fact there will never be another star trek TV show.

There were more pressing matters, sure, but the one thing that was a surefire way to ruin his day was to remind him he didn't have a mother.

Because Kevin Holt was a teenager who most of the time avoided his own problems, most of all he avoided the topic of his mom like a plague.

Kevin didn't like to think about his mother, especially since he had never even met her. _Who cares right?_ He wasn't going to waste time on a women who just popped into his father's life and then just disappeared. It doesn't matter that she left a kid with his dad and ran off without saying goodbye._ Nope, not gonna deal with that._

So, Why did he get into that fight today?

Normally, he would have said it could have been the usual reason, but everyone seemed to finally starting to leave Kevin alone about that. You could say Kevin had a bad habit of getting bullied and being pushed around; and a worse habit of pushing back. He didn't mind if it meant leaving school with bruise here and there. It wasn't his fault people assumed he wouldn't defend himself.

Kevin was in high school, which in America, meant you might witness a fight break out once in awhile. In fact he witnessed about five fights in his life, today was the fourth he was involved in.

Kevin Holt was tall, not the tallest guy but most took note of his height. He had messy auburn hair that covered his eyes most of the time. He would grow it out if he could but his Aunt always made him trim before it grew past his ears. And hazel eyes that some people swore were gold colored. Not muscular but in shape, great in PE, terrible in every other subject. He was in his junior year in high school, only one year left and he could leave this hell hole forever.

It was the strangest fight he ever got into, he punched the new kid and the new kid kicked him in the face.

The guy had been hanging around Kevin all week and constantly talking to him and sitting next to him everywhere. Kevin thought maybe he was coming onto him and while he was willing to give him a chance, but then he was starting to get way too clingy and then he had the guts to bring up Kevin's mom.

Whenever Kevin had gotten into to fights before with other bullies when they were making fun of him for other reasons, he never really got injured in those fights. Unlike here when he punched the new kid and when the new kid was on the floor he managed to jump kick Kevin, almost breaking his nose, it gave Kevin the worst nose bleed anyone at school had seen.

"We called your guardian. She should be here soon" The nurse said handing him a clump of paper towels; "For your nose"

"I got that" Kevin replied dryly

Nothing was worse than involving his Aunt Eudora, he'd hated it when she got upset or angry because he was a_ 'troubled kid'_

* * *

"You're getting too old to be considered a troubled kid, before you know it you'll be an adult and they take these kinds of things very seriously. I'm not kidding, you could go to jail for fighting in two years..." Eudora said to him on the car ride home;

Kevin held his head up while keeping a paper towel against his nose.

"Hello? Are you even listening?"

Kevin stared out the window; "Nope."

"Kevin..." She sighed

He smirked; " Sorry, damn ADHD, am I right?"

"Why did you hit that boy, huh? What was it this time?" She asked; "Did he make fun of you?"

"No." Kevin replied; "It doesn't matter"

"It does! If the boys at this school are giving you trouble maybe... Maybe you could transfer out?" Eudora said

Kevin thought of himself as normally getting along with everyone, well at least he tried to at least be nice to everyone.

Except once upon a time, back when he had bullies, they used to like to taunt him with name-calling or the occasional shove in the hall. Those felt so long ago since breaking out into three fights, Kevin was given the advice to talk to the bullies. Kevin laughed at the idea of asking them to stop but when did, they just stopped, he didn't understand why it was that easy but he wasn't going to complain. Normally, high school boys just don't stop messing with you but maybe it was the way Kevin asked? He didn't care why as long as his school life was a little easier.

Still, none his original tormentors would ever say anything about his mother, so why did that new guy ask those stupid questions? Why anger Kevin and goad him into talking about literally the one thing he didn't like talking about.

Kevin was sixteen going on seventeen, he couldn't count on his family to defend him, he had to fight his own battles even knowing that no one else approved of his methods.

When it wasn't stupid kids giving him a hard time, it was his grades or just simply him being unhappy.

But the idea that Eudora actually wanting to give him up had been a fear of his for years, not that he would say anything.

"I'm going to always have this problem... You know that" He said

A silence came over them, neither spoke for the rest of the car ride home. Kevin could see the look of disappointment on her face, somewhere between anger and sadness, thankfully she didn't cry. Maybe the two of them came to the same conclusion: Not even Eudora ,his Aunt who practically raised him, could help anymore. No one could.

* * *

In his room he stared at the pictures on his wall, one was taken of his dad during his last visit. It must have been three months since Kevin's dad, Charles, had been home. Charles was a photographer, he was known for being a favorite of many fashion icons. He just had an eye for capturing pictures of beautiful women. He was always busy and on the road.

Kevin loved taking pictures too. He had several cameras, that were handed down from his dad, he had a habit of naming all of them, he thought each should have it's own name since each was different and unique. He favored his dad's old vintage instant polaroid camera.

His dad sent him a new camera for his birthday, it was an Olympus, big camera with a giant lens. But his dad didn't even show up on Kevin's sixteen birthday, maybe he thought sending him a brand new camera would make up for the distance.

Kevin didn't like thinking about his dad either but surrounded by his stuff didn't help, if truth were told Kevin didn't want to live here anymore.

It was on Kevin's fifteen birthday when he came out to his father and Eudora, to say they took the news _'okay'_ was an overstatement. They weren't angry but they certainly weren't happy about it. They asked weird questions like; _how did he know? Are you sure?_ or just plain _"Why?"_

Kevin hasn't exactly been on good terms since, his dad hardly visits, his aunt doesn't talk to him like she used to. Eudora wasn't mad at Kevin, and if she were she wouldn't say it but she did mention how _disappointed _she was with Kevin.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" He said taking down pictures that blocked other pictures. He must have over a hundred on one little board, some were years old and some were older then him.

A girl who shared his light brown-red hair walked in; "Are you crazy!? Getting into a fight at school in the middle of the day!"

Kevin moved a pictures that his dad took of him when he was younger. Pictures of vacations, parties or just for the heck of it.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ugh!" she yelled falling back onto his bed. Her name was Chloe, she was fourteen years old and Kevin's only cousin. She looked over and the piles of photos on the ground; "What are you doing?"

_I don't know_

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked back

Chloe sat up; "I'm worried about you. You haven't gotten into trouble in almost two months! What if they expel you-"

"Your mom said something about sending me away" Kevin met her eyes, she had her mother's sad eyes, he hated looking into them so he turned his attention back to the wall; "I'm sorry"

Chloe stood next to him; "Why did you get into a fight?"

"Because I'm a_ troubled kid, _Remember?" He smirked at her

Chloe was the last person in the world Kevin could complain to, she lost her father when she was young. Who was he to be angry about not having two parents? It wasn't fair.

Everything was so messed up, on one hand he was a happy guy who tried to be positive all the time. But on the other hand, he hated acting happy all the time when he had problems in school, like focusing, not wanting to spend all day in a classroom. And his bad grades didn't inspire any hope, but he needed to do something, anything to fight the negativity.

Be forced happy or miserable. There was no alternative. It was so easy to smile at everyone and they all smiled back, Isn't it better to bury the problem then drag others into it? He tried everything, not be violent, not be mean, he just wanted everything to go right for once.

He let everyone down, friends, family, teachers, ex boyfriends...

Chloe stood next to him; "What did mom say exactly?"

"She-" Kevin didn't know how to explain it; "I messed up Chloe. I don't think she'll forgive me this time"

"No way! Mom totally loves you-" Chloe said

Kevin shook his head; "This is different. I've used up all my chances in her eyes"

That was when he saw the picture he longed to see, the only picture of his mother.

It was picture taken by his beloved polaroid camera, the shot had a beach in the background and his mother had long blond hair. She was wearing a giant sun hat, in a white summer dress with sunglasses.

The photo was out of focus, his father was probably moving when he took it, but even through the blur you could see her smile.

Chloe hugged Kevin from behind; "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Kevin said lowly, he turned to face her

She had a small smile; "You know everything's going to be okay, don't you?"

He shrugged.

"I promise!" She nodded; "Everything will work out, you'll see."

* * *

"Expelled" said Kevin.

it wasn't a question, Kevin just repeated what Eudora said. He was sitting down at the dinning table with a bunch of papers scattered before him. He stared one that listed out everything bad he ever did, all his fights, all his detentions, even something so minor as when he talked in class.

She sat on the other side of the table; "Yes... The school said it wasn't fair if they kept you because of your past offenses"

"I can't believe... What does dad say?" Kevin didn't want to be upset, he didn't want Eudora see him lose his cool, he held in whatever it was that wanted to pour out.

"He says that if you are having trouble again, maybe we should look into an alternative schooling method" She replied lowly; "You could try a different school in the city or if you wanted a change of setting-"

"You're sending me away?" He finally looked up at her

She stopped; "No, that's what I meant..."

"It sure sounds like it, You've probably been wanting to send me away for years" Kevin's heart was pounding, god it hurt

Eudora looked down; "That's not true, but I doubt I can change your mind..."

Kevin tried adopting a softer tone, he stood up and walked over to her; "Aunt Dora I'm sorry, I really am... Please don't send me away"

Kevin knew it would strike a chord with her, hearing him called her a nickname, Eudora shook her head; "I've tried literally everything, I don't know what to do... I've tried so hard to keep you happy, healthy and I thought you were over your rebellious phase"

"What? This isn't-I'm not rebelling!"

"Then what Kevin! Why do you keep doing this?! Why do I pay for tutors for you and pay for therapy and medication if all you do is throw it all away! Are you mad at me? Do I not do enough for you! I've done the best I can!" She yelled

"It's not my fault" Kevin said; "I didn't mean to this time!"

"_This time?" _She almost chuckled; "So the other three fights were for kicks!"

"Those weren't my fault either! They attacked me! But you and dad wouldn't care! You two have been treating me different ever since-"

"Stop!" She yelled and stood up, "Why does this happen... It's always something with you..."

He felt cornered; "Well maybe if people-"

She interrupted him; "Kevin Alexander Holt! Don't you dare blame others for your actions! This is no one's fault but yours! "

He hated when she called him by his full name; "If you want me gone then just say so! I'll leave right now!"

She was so angry she was crying; "Why do you always do this! Why can't you be a normal boy!"

He stood up; "Normal?" it was like an echo, she has been calling him abnormal for years now.

"Do you mean not get into fights or not gay?"

"Both" She didn't look at him; "Maybe that's the reason you get into so many fights"

She sat back down.

"I don't like this person you've become" She finally said, with her hands covering her face; "I don't know what to do anymore... Do whatever you want Kevin."

She didn't even look at him when he walked away.

* * *

A hot tear rolled down his face.

But he wiped them before anyone could see, like he always had, he hated crying.

He had no words to say, he just walked into his room and grabbed a duffle bag and threw whatever clothes were lying around in it. He put he put his new camera in, maybe he could sell it, and put the polaroid slowly with a picture of him and Chloe when they were kids.

He stopped at his mother's picture, he could never find her, not with a picture this blurred. His whole life he told himself he wanted nothing to do with her but he held on to this one worthless photo. If she was here would she accept him? Would she love him?

It didn't matter, he didn't need her growing up and he didn't need her now.

He open his door and standing there was his cousin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked

Kevin walked past her; "Anywhere but here"

"You're sixteen! You can't just take off!" Chloe yelled; "Stop!"

She tried to grab him but he just kept walking.

"I'll scream for mom to stop you!" Chloe said, an empty threat

Kevin opened his front door; "You don't understand, you never have"

"What are you even going to do?"

Kevin shrugged; "Find my dad, find a new school, or starve. Either way I can't stay here anymore"

Chloe looked down; "Cause of mom?"

_Yes._

"No, I just need some time to myself, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead. She looked so sad as we walked away, he wouldn't be doing this if Eudora was happy the way he was. Just like before he was upsetting two people at the same time, hitting two birds with one stone.

_I wish I could stop disappointing people..._

* * *

While walking out the door, he kept looking back which is exactly why he ran into the person standing on the porch

"Ow!" The guy said

Kevin looked up; "You!" He yelled, it was the new kid... what was his name? Larry? Lenny?

"Ah, Hi Kevin! Um, how are you?" He smiled nervously, wearing the brightest beanie hat

"How am I? Because of you I got expelled!" He dropped his duffle bag; "You're gonna pay Louis!"

"It's Loukas! Thank you." He said, then he coughed loudly and stuck out his chest; "And besides all I did was ask if you had a mom, you're the one who punched me first! You, my friend, are a lot more violent then you think"

"Maybe..." Kevin said he bent over to grab his bag; "You still went to far and now I'm getting out of here"

"Wait! Where are you going!?" He asked but Kevin ignored him and walked past him

"I need to tell you something!" Loukas tried walking in front of Kevin

"What now? If it's you have a crush on me, sorry, I'm not interested!" Kevin said walking around him

"What? No! I don't have a cru- Listen to me, I think you're special!" Loukas said in a shaking voice

Kevin stopped; "That's doesn't sound weird at all"

"Shut up. Just stay still" Loukas leaned in really close to Kevin no more than usual but others would think it was a strange sight

"I knew it, you're a half-blood!" Loukas smiled widely

"Half what?" Kevin squinted

"Now I can take you to the camp!"

For a moment Kevin said nothing but when Loukas' smile disappeared he just nodded; "Wow Loukas, I don't think anyone has ever used these tactics to make me go out with them"

"Why are you so self absorbed!?" Loukas said; "You just got the best news of your life!"

"_Best_? You're crazy!" Kevin yelled, "And I am not self absorbed, I've just been asked out by a lot of different types of people and you trying to convince me to go to some camp sounds like a really stupid pick up line!"

Loukas grabbed his shoulder; "Okay, okay. I'll start over."

Kevin pulled himself away from Loukas' grip.

"My name is Loukas, I'm what you call a satyr. I was here because I thought I smelled a half-blood going to your school" Loukas explained; "It was faint but now I know it's you!"

"Satyr_? _Like Mr. Tumnus? And what was it you smelled?" Kevin said, trying to walking away slowly backwards.

Loukas, walked forward; "Yes, well no he was faun I think, I'm a Satyr. We smell you kids out, though you're kinda old for a half-blood to still be out here"

"What do you mean old?" Kevin was interested enough to know where this was going.

"I mean I was told you kids would be caught like around thirteen or claimed earlier by your parent... but for some reason you're not" Loukas stated

"My parent?"

Loukas nodded; "Yeah, your godly parent"

"_What?_" Kevin said flatly

"You're a demigod! One your parents is one of the Greek Gods of legend! From Olympus?"

Kevin's mind drifted to thoughts about his camera but he stayed quiet.

"That's why I asked if you have a mom! Because I knew what she was, she's a goddess!" Loukas said happier than ever

_Goddess?_

"This is exactly why I punched you the first time" Kevin stated

Loukas laughed nervously; "I'm not kidding! Haven't you always felt different? Like you didn't belong or that you had a hard time during school?"

"I have ADHD _and_ I'm dyslexic, what do you think?"

Loukas nodded; "All demigods have those problems! It's cause you don't belong here, you should come with me to Camp Half-Blood, you will be around others like you, you will be accepted and you can learn how to harness your potential!"

"Say I believe you, say I buy into all this nonsense... Does that mean I'll meet my mother?" Kevin asked

Loukas looked around, like he was trying to think of the best thing to say; "I don't know... It's complicated" He looked nervous like he knew that was the wrong answer, he sighed; "You should come with me and find out"

Kevin looked toward his aunt's house, he could still see it despite walking away, she didn't even come after him. Would she ever think about him again? Would his dad go looking for him? Would Chloe ever forgive him for leaving and not coming back?

_Damned if I do, Damned if I don't..._

Lose-lose situation.

"Fine I'll go with you, I want to meet my mom-"

"Great!" Loukas yelled

Kevin shook his head; "-Because I want to give her a piece of my mind"

* * *

"You know I didn't expect to take the train to this super magical school" Kevin sitting with Loukas

"Camp." Loukas shook his head; "For my first demigod, you sure are weirder than I expected"

"Your first?" Kevin smiled

Loukas took off his hat; "Yeah, every satyr has to go on these searches for you demigod kids, you're the first one I ran into. Besides I'm young satyr" he said pointing at his head. Two tiny horns stuck out.

"Whoa, are those real?" Kevin asked after touching them

"Of course! You weren't a 100% sure and you still came with me?" Loukas asked; "I can let you feel my real feet in private if you want"

Kevin shook his head; "No thank you"

"You sure?" He asked one more time

Kevin blinked and looked away; "Yeah"

Loukas just dozed off after that, he something about taking a day to get wherever this Camp Half-Blood was. It wasn't exactly what Kevin expecting when he decided to run away but it worked. His thoughts were jumbled, Kevin had to keep pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and for once in his life he actually had a chance to meet his mom.

"A Goddess, huh?" Kevin asked, but Loukas looked like he was sleeping now. Everything happened so fast but Kevin felt oddly good, even if he was faint, something told him he was suppose to go with Loukas. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe everything would be okay.

Kevin looked out the window; "I'm glad you're weren't crazy"

* * *

_**A/N: Heh heh,I don't know, I haven't written in a long time...**_

_** Opinions?**_

_**(EDIT: I Fixed some errors and Changed Trev's name to Kevin because of some of my friends not knowing how to pronounce it)**_


	2. Worst Gift Ever

_**(EDIT: OCT 2014)**_

_A/N: It's always a little weird writing the 2nd chapter_

* * *

**Worst Gift Ever**

"I don't mean to brag but there's the cutest little nymph waiting for me at the camp" Loukas said walking though the forest with Kevin behind him

Kevin sighed; "Speaking of, how far is this camp?"

Loukas smiled; "Not much farther!" he stared at the tall trees.

_Unbelievable_, Kevin shook his head, they must traveled hundreds of miles on train alone.

_Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_ _Long Island, New York 11954_

That was the address, Kevin never thought in a million years that this would be the reason for going to New York. Well it's not like it's really New York City, they were in the middle of nowhere. A forest far from the actual city and what Kevin thought would be a cooler place to visit.

It was almost sunset and Kevin was starving, and a little more nervous than he thought he would be.

"So... Have a special person in your life?"

Kevin was caught off guard; "Uh- What?"

Loukas walked slower to walk beside Kevin; "I asked if you're seeing anyone"

"No" Kevin blinked; "I mean, not anymore"

"Anymore?"

"It's complicated" Kevin said lowly

Loukas just stared; "How so?"

Kevin frowned; "I dated two guys in freshman year, both short. And last year I dated this other guy..."

"Other guy? Sounds special" Loukas smirked

"He was. It was nice, but he moved and he didn't believe in long distance relationships... So I haven't had the best luck" Kevin said

Loukas turned around and walked backwards; "Really? A good looking guy like you has love problems?"

"Shut up" Kevin rolled his eyes

"It's okay. I'm sure he was a jerk" Loukas smiled

Kevin felt a bitter taste in his mouth; "That's the thing... He really wasn't"

"There's half blood hill!" Loukas yelled

"Am I suppose to know what that is?" Kevin smiled but after walking up the hill he noticed two pillars standing tall on the top of the hill. Between them, showed a sign that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Wow" was all that came out of Kevin, no turning back now.

* * *

If you've ever been to a camp then maybe you'd know most never meet up with the standards that media tricks kids into thinking.

Kevin once went camping when he was a cub scout of sort, He expected a cabin near a lake, lots of cool activities to do and 'becoming one with nature'. Instead he got a week of camping in the woods in tents, no lake but a stream that fish may or may not have appeared, and the only thing to do was hike. Hiking, barely having enough food and cold tents, who knew the Cub Scouts were trying to train him in survival at age eight?

But Camp Half-Blood was every kid's dream, it was the 'best summer ever' kind of proportions.

Kevin noticed all the campers were wearing bright orange shirts, something about this place made him smile. Beautiful buildings everywhere, kids running around in armor and yelling in excitement, Kevin thought he saw something flying in the air but it was too fast. There were satyrs running with some of the kids and even a nymph walking around the entrance.

It was the first time everything sank in. The gods were real and this place was real, Kevin was a real demigod. He didn't know if he should cry or be terrified.

"Hey everyone, Loukas is back, don't worry!" Loukas yelled, not like anyone noticed

A group of girls holding bows and wearing quivers on the sides or back walked by, they all wore the camp bright orange T-shirt. All of them stopped in mid-speech when they saw Kevin and whispered among each other. Only one of them held eye contact with him, she stood in front of all them, one of the other girls said something to her but Kevin didn't hear.

Then the girl in front walked toward him, she had big brown eyes with a pixie cut of blonde hair.

"Hello there! Are you new?" She asked

Kevin nodded; "How did you know?"

"Well for starters, you're standing at the entrance with satyr." she smiled

"I guess my lack of orange shirt also a dead giveaway" Kevin said back

Loukas coughed; "Don't worry man! We'll get you a shirt"

Kevin looked down at her bow, she held on to it tightly, like she was ready for battle; "You good with that?"

The blonde smiled; "Some say I'm quite good"

"Don't be so modest!" Loukas said; "Victoria here is the best archer at camp right now!"

Kevin looked her in the eye; "Victoria?"

"Yes, my name is Victoria, not the Goddess" She said

"There's a Goddess named Victoria?" Kevin asked

Victoria nodded; "Yes, she's Nike's Roman form. You didn't know that?"

Kevin shook his head.

A girl coughed loudly from the group; "Ahem!"

"Oh! These are my sisters and friends" She gestured at the group, the all walked up behind her, some giggling.

Kevin smiled; "Hi, I'm Kevin Holt"

"Kevin is it?" A girl emerged from behind the group

"Lyla, please." Victoria said but the girl named Lyla stood in front of Kevin, very closely.

Lyla looked African-American, but her eyes were green and she had, Kevin admitted, a very pretty face.

"Kevin is a lovely name, do you know what it means?" She asked

Kevin shook his head; "No"

"It means beauty. But more than that, it means You are kind as you are beautiful" She smiled, some of the girls gasp, Kevin wondered if she did this to everyone?

Victoria stepped in; "This is my sister Lyla, we're daughters of Apollo"

"The god of poetry?" Kevin remembered

"Well yes, we can write a mean poem too. In fact you would be a great inspiration-" Lyla said

Victoria rolled her eyes; "He's actually more than that, God of light, music, healing, archery, the prophecies, and a little thing called the sun"

"I like you" Kevin blurted out, it was true, he could sort of tell him and Victoria would be friends

But for a second it looked like Victoria blushed but she kept her composure; "Um, Kevin... Would you like to go on a tour?"

"Right now? The sun will set in an hour!" Lyla stated, Loukas nodded

Kevin said; "I would love to see the camp"

Victoria turned her head; "Then let's go"

Kevin looked toward Loukas.

"It's okay man" Loukas took Kevin's duffle bag, "Go"

* * *

It was strange, seeing the camp, one part of Kevin thought he was dreaming and not really here. It had everything a camp should, a lake, a climbing wall and a volleyball court. But it had some of those Greek touches that only this camp would have, like an arena, an armory and forest with scary monsters.

"Yeah no one should ever go into the forest alone" Victoria said

"No one camps in the forest in tents?" he asked

"No one camps in tents ever"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Better not be lying" he said

Victoria laughed for the first time; "I'm not!"

Kevin returned the smile; "So cabins than?"

She nodded; "There are twenty cabins, one for each god and their children"

"A lot of gods" He said, not really thinking

She shrugged; "A lot of kids"

"So, daughter of Apollo?"

She rolled her eyes; "Don't remind me"

"What? I think that's cool, didn't you say he's the awesome god of the sun?"

Victoria leaned against a tree; "I never said awesome"

"So you don't wanna be a demigod?" Kevin asked

"I do, I just... wish I had a more respectable god as a father like Ares" She said

"Apollo's not respectable?"

She looked a the ground; "I've met him a couple times, he acts like he's our age. He's more concerned with flirting than fighting. I'm a warrior, so yeah... I wish I had a warrior to look up to"

Kevin had no answer.

"I'm sorry, it's not right... The way I think" she said

"Hey, it's okay." said Kevin; "I just hope my mother is someone who has a good reason for leaving me behind"

"We all get left behind Kevin... But I do agree, why did your mother not claim you years ago?" Victoria sounded like she was asking but Kevin didn't know

"Maybe my mother is someone who doesn't want me, Like Hera"

Victoria smiled; "Hera doesn't have kids with mortals, _ever_"

He shrugged; "You never know"

"Well if your strong or smart, your mother might be Athena" She suggested

"I was great in PE but sucked at math and pretty much everything else"

"You don't have to be great at school to be smart" She said

"Hm" He didn't agree

Victoria started walking with Kevin slightly behind her; "Demeter's children are known for being nature lovers, sound familiar?"

"I like nature as much as the next guy, I doubt I'm hers"

Victoria pondered; "You are nice, maybe Iris?"

"Who's she?"

"Goddess of rainbows"

"Haha, very funny" Kevin said dryly

"What?"

"Nothing"

Victoria studied him; "Do you have a temper? Cause that sounds like Nemesis to me"

"No! I mean... Yeah I can get angry but when I'm not stressing over all the crap in my life, I'm a pretty easy going guy!"

"Hm, there's so many... Nike, Hecate, Aphrodite, Hebe or Tyche..." Victoria said

Just she started talking Kevin heard his stomach growling.

"Oh my gods, how could I forget! Dinner time!" said Victoria

* * *

"Oh, Come on!" Kevin yelled

They were at the Dining Pavilion, which was super awesome, it was right next to the sea. There are no walls or roof and several torches on more pillars, it lit up the building beautifully in the night. It looked like hundreds of kids were sitting and talking loudly, none even noticed him. Which was nice, maybe Loukas was right, this was the place to fit right in.

Victoria smiled, she grabbed him a goblet; "Here, tell it what you want"

Kevin stared at it with wide eyes; "You're messing with me"

"No, I'm being serious. Wish for whatever you want to drink" She said reassuringly

Kevin took the goblet, it was a little embarrassing; "The best chocolate milk in the world..." he whispered

He heard Victoria laugh a little. And just like that the goblet was filled to which Kevin tried it immediately; "Oh my god"

"The foods pretty great too" She said, she started talking about nymphs or something.

But his eyes were suddenly drawn to the big fire that was in the middle of the building.

"What is that?"

"That's the Pavilion fire." The two of them walked up to it; "Every night we tribute a portion of our food to the gods by throwing it in"

Kevin looked her; "Wasting food by burning it?"

Victoria frowned; "Not wasting, Tribute. It's an easy way to make the gods a little happy... It's also a good way to get their attention, incase, you need to pray to them"

For a moment, he forgot Victoria was even standing there.

It was the fire, he stared at it intently, his thoughts drifted to his would be mother. Whoever she was, she hadn't claimed him, maybe she was too afraid or embarrassed. Was he not strong enough? Not smart or experienced to her liking?

Kevin frowned.

_Well who's fault is that?_ He thought, _I'm not afraid anymore so just claim me already!_

"Oh my gods" He heard someone say

He turned around and Victoria yelled out; "Kevin!"

What, are you okay?" He asked, then noticing others around her started to look his way.

Some gasped and while some just began to whisper among each other.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kevin asked, looking down at his hand, it was glowing.

_Wait, What?!_ His hand was glowing, glowing gold, when he touched his face it suddenly felt smooth. He realized the pimples he saw just that morning had disappeared. He suddenly felt very cold when he noticed his clothes were different.

He now wore what looked like a toga but it showed half his chest and showed off his arms that looked toned now. He resembled a Greek statue, even his hair was styled.

"What, Why was I given a make over? Is this someone's sick joke?" Kevin felt his face go warm, it was embarrassing having all these kids stare at you

A young Hispanic girl pushed through the crowd to reach to where Kevin was; "It's Aphrodite! It has to be!"

He remembered that name from reading, _the goddess of love?_

"Kevin-! You're the son of Aphrodite!" Victoria yelled with a wide grin

Suddenly some kids cheered and girls giggled, _SON OF APHRODITE?_ Kevin's head was spinning;

"No, It can't be...Why's this happening"

Victoria frowned; "Aphrodite always blesses her kids like this"

"She did this!?" Kevin asked

Kevin couldn't stand being watched like this anymore. He ran past the crowd as fast as he could but everyone stared, most were smiling, he ran into the nearest boys restroom.

He was taken aback at what he saw in the mirror.

His hair was shinning and when he touched it, it was softer than ever before. His skin was clear of blemishes and marks unlike literally an hour ago and his muscles had been more prominent, not bigger but just noticeable.

Even his teeth were brighter... Wait, did she give him an instant brace job, they weren't straight this morning!

It was super overwhelming and just plain weird, it was like someone had picked him up, shook him, and now everything was different.

Loukas walked in; "Hey Handsome, what's up?"

Kevin yelled; "This isn't me!"

"What are you talking about? It's still you... Think of it like, _you were diamond in the rough_" Loukas laughed

Kevin shook his head; "I don't understand why she did this to me" He gestured to all of himself

"So she improved you, no one else would complain about that"

"I was fine the way I was!" Kevin tried to get his hair to stop standing up; "What did she use, magic hair gel!?"

"Pretty much" another boy's voice

Kevin turned and standing there was a boy with dirty blond hair; "Mom does this to all of us whenever she claims us. Or whenever she feels like it."

"Mom?" Kevin asked

"Ahem, Kevin! This is Mitchell, also son of Aphrodite" Loukas said

"Bringing out the welcome wagon already?" Kevin wasn't sure to feel at this moment, there was a part of him thought when he was "claimed" his mother would show up but didn't seem to be the case at all.

Mitchell nodded; "Well currently our cabin counselor is visiting Camp Jupiter so I thought I should be the one to say hi"

"Camp- what?" Kevin's voice kept cracking, he took a deep breath, he tried not to seem so upset

Loukas laughed; "He's new! We haven't even met Chiron yet!"

"Well maybe he should-"

"I can't!" Kevin interrupted; "Today's been so long, I just need to lay down..."

Mitchell said; "Let's go to our cabin then"

Kevin nodded.

"Ready to meet the rest of the family?"

* * *

He didn't see Victoria or Loukas for the rest of the night. He just followed Mitchell out of the Pavilion as fast as he could. He led Kevin to the other side of the camp but Kevin wasn't even paying attention when walking into what most would say is one of the bigger cabins.

"Everyone, gather around!" Mitchell said, eleven girls and two boys came forward.

A blond girl stepped forward; "Hi! Welcome to Cabin Ten! I'm Lacy" She held her hand out for a hand shake

Kevin just stared at it.

"Go on" said Mitchell

"Hi" Kevin finally said shaking her hand awkwardly

"Kevin's a little nervous everyone, Mom just claimed him" He said so casually, like this was so normal and Kevin was the weird one for not understanding

The Hispanic girl from earlier was there, she looked no older than ten. "Hi! I'm Karina!" she stared at him with the biggest smile.

"Hey, How ya doin'?" He said, not really thinking.

They all stared at him, not like the other kids, they stared at him with what looked like genuine concern.

"Do you want to sit down?" Lacy asked

Kevin nodded. Several girls helped him to a bed to what looked like the boys' side. It wasn't as pink as the rest of the cabin, which was good because Kevin hated pink.

_thank god... _He thought

_or gods?_

"You look a bit old to have been just claimed" A brunette who sat near him said

"I've heard" Kevin ran his fingers through his hair; _Calm down, just calm down..._

The brunette had curly short hair; "I'm Lynette, most call me Lyn" she smiled

Kevin looked around at all the boys and girls who stood around him, except there was one girl who didn't bother to get up, she was reading a magazine.

"So... You're all my siblings? I've never had any, well not real ones" Kevin said, the thought of Chloe made him frown

"Yep!" Karina said, all of them smiled at each other

Mitchell walked over; "Girls, why don't you all go back to your side. I need to talk to Kev"

_Kev?_

The girls all complied and walked away, some looked disappointed.

"So we all have a bed, we each get bathroom time in the morning, and next to your bed is a chest for your stuff" Mitchell pointed it out

"Uh huh" Kevin was barely listening

"Also, Loukas dropped this off" he handed the duffle bag to Kevin

"Um... Thanks" said Kevin, _now I can change out of these ridiculous clothes_

* * *

Even after showering, Kevin's hair was still gelled up.

Kevin was used to having bangs slightly covering his eyes and he was used to his scars and never thought he would be in this shape. So this new look of his only alienated him more, Aphrodite had altered his appearance without asking, Kevin didn't even recognize himself.

He sighed and walked over to his new bed, it was pretty comfy but he didn't care, he was just so tired. The excitement, the surprise and the stress of the day had left Kevin totally exhausted.

He started to fall asleep.

Looking around Aphrodite's cabin was strange, Kevin wondered if this was what her children wanted it to look like or is this what she wanted...

Aphrodite gave birth to him, but he spent most of his life only wondering what she was like and then he realized he wanted nothing to do with her. Even now, technically, she hasn't ever done anything for him. Sure, she gave him this new life indirectly but it was Loukas who found him, it was Victoria who told him about this new world, not Aphrodite.

Kevin was okay with that.

_You hear me Aphrodite...I don't owe you anything._

* * *

_**A/N: I drew what I kinda think Kevin looks like, it's on my tumblr (also called Jasper-Stuff)**_

_**Victoria is half based on the video game character**_


	3. Cooler and More Dangerous

**_EDIT: OCT 2014_**

_A/N: So you all are probably noticing a lack of Nico..._

_Also! Should I change the title of the story? it's funny and sarcastic like I want but I don't know..._

* * *

**Cooler and More Dangerous**

Before Kevin knew it a whole week had gone by. Not that anyone gave him gifts, a party or even noticed. No one really celebrates one week anniversaries or pats you on the back for training for seven days but Kevin was proud of himself. He felt like he was actually enjoying learning for the first time, he now had experienced Greek capture the flag, speaking Greek and Loukas was even trying to each him how to whistle!

For the first time in his life Kevin actually felt good about what he was doing, he didn't have the stress the mortal world had and he even felt calmer then he did back there.

No one was making it a big deal or treating him different, which didn't happen often for a child of Aphrodite. But it felt like wherever he went people were staring at him and it didn't help that most were girls.

The only girl who didn't treat him like he was a piece of meat was Victoria.

Victoria was as humble as she was great at archery, she tried teaching Kevin some tricks like using arm bands and finger pads were great for beginners and pros alike.

"Keep your body straight and feet parallel" She said, demonstrating

Kevin tried to do the same, but he couldn't stop moving, and he was clumsy so falling over happened more often then not. Whenever he tried to grab an arrow it would fall to the floor and so forget about him being able to 'load it up' as she called it.

When he finally fired a few arrows none of them were even close to the middle of the target.

"This isn't for me" He suggested

"Nonsense, you just need to be patient" She said

Kevin sighed; "I don't know how you can stay so still, with ADHD and all..."

"Again, just keep at it" Victoria pulled the arrows out of the target

Kevin drew another arrow, he stared at the target for a while.

"Breathe" Victoria reminded him

He silently nodded, when he release the arrow it just flew past the target, not even close to hitting it.

Kevin shrugged; "Maybe it's time for me to try a different weapon, I think I'm a lot better with swords during practice"

Victoria looked a little hurt.

Kevin tried to say something; "Well I mean... I can keep practicing with you!"

She smiled; "I do believe I'll make an archer out of you yet" she said walking away with her stuff.

Kevin worked super hard on his weapons skills because, well, children of Aphrodite weren't very... motivated to become heroes. Not that he thought anything was wrong about that, his siblings were free to make their own choices, but he personally didn't want to waste this experience to only stand by and look pretty. He wasn't going to let who his parent was get in the way of anything and he for sure didn't want to be overlooked.

"You look ridiculous" Drew said, she was one of his sisters, a week ago she seemed to care less that he existed. Now, it felt like she was sticking her nose in all of Kevin's business.

Kevin walked by her into the cabin, "Why? Because I'm trying to be a good fighter?"

Several of their siblings were in the cabin already. Most kept quiet whenever Drew spoke, Kevin wasn't sure if it was because they feared her or maybe they were just simply ignoring her.

Drew followed him in; "As a matter of fact, yes. I've watched you practicing, you're not very... skilled"

Kevin turned around; "I know that, I just think if I keep trying... I can be a great warrior, like Piper."

"Oh honey, you're already cute, why do you need to be good a two things?" She asked

He looked around and noticed none of siblings besides Drew were against him but none took his side either.

"Well excuse me for not being happy with being stared at all day and doing nothing" Kevin said

Lynette stood up; "Getting stared at is normal for us. You're going to have to get used to it Kevin" She sounded annoyed

Kevin shook his head; "I'm just saying, If I'm going to be known for something... It's not going to be for my face. Don't you all want to be respected, like our sister Piper?"

Drew laughed; "Oh man, you really think that you're going to just save the world and be loved for your personality, look in the mirror, that's impossible" she sounded angry now

"That's why no one takes us seriously, because you all are comfortable with what everyone expects you to be. Instead you should going beyond that and surprise them" He said

"What? You think you're better than us?" Drew asked; "So some of us rather be doing our hair rather than playing with swords, that's our choice. At least admit that you're only doing all of this for even more attention!"

"No, It's my choice to be more than another doll in Aphrodite's collection!" Kevin didn't know why he got so worked up, it was just Drew picking on him.

But he heard several of his siblings gasp.

Lynette stood in front of Kevin; "Don't talk about mom like that! Don't ever do that!" Lynette yelled, Kevin had never seen her angry before; "You've never even met her!"

"Yeah." Kevin said; "So? Have you?"

Lynette had the same look in the eye that Eudora had, so angry that she became upset, her eyes even turned red.

It made Kevin take a step back, Why was he so good at doing that? Kevin just wanted to leave...

"You all need to calm down" Mitchell said, walking in; "Kev why don't you escort Karina to her riding practice?"

Before Kevin could say anything he felt something in his hand, when he looked over his shoulder he realized Karina was holding his hand.

"Please" she whispered with a small smile

"Okay" Kevin found himself saying, after all, he could tell his siblings didn't want him around right now.

* * *

"What kind of riding practice is this? Not dragons right?" He asked

Karina smiled up at him; "No! Horse riding!"

"What a waste of a magic summer camp" Kevin shook his head

"You're funny" She said as they walked into the stables; "If you want to fly and ride there are Pegasus's!"

"But seriously, you have a horse?"

"Yeah, mother gave to me during my claiming. I think it's because on my ninth birthday I prayed for a pony so when I came to Camp Half-Blood, well one minute I was on the floor. But I was glowing pink and on a horse! I thought I was getting taller until the horse started moving" She said smiling

"Prayed for?"

"I prayed to God, and I guess mom was listening..." This time when she talked she wasn't smiling

"What's wrong?"

"Do you... do you not like mom?" She asked

Kevin sighed; "It's not like I... dislike her..."

Karina frowned and stared at the floor.

"But Lynette's right! I haven't even met her" Kevin wanted to say anything not to upset Karina

"I heard you and her had a spat" he heard a voice, when he turned he saw Lacy smiling.

"Hey..."

"Karina why don't you check on Sugar Pie?" Lacy asked

"Okay!" Karina ran off

"Sugar pie?"

"She named it" Lacy smiled

"Yeah..." Kevin felt bad all of the sudden, like he was about to get lectured but that hasn't happened once since coming to camp. But why else would Lacy be eager to be alone with him if it wasn't to yell at him about what he said back at the cabin.

Lacy stood next to him; "Wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Then we won't"

Kevin almost yelled; "Seriously!?"

She nodded; "You're not a kid Kevin, you don't answer for things you say if that's how you feel"

Was she being sincere or was this a tactic to make him feel guilty?

"I do feel that way, I meant it all" Kevin said

Lacy looked around; "I suspected you didn't like mom, you never want to know about her and never talk about your relationship..."

"I always thought my mother had a good reason for leaving my dad, not one as bizarre as her simply being a goddess who doesn't ever raise her kids because of some thousand year old rules. She doesn't deserve any of the praise you all give her, it's not like she's the goddess of rainbows, just what does she do with her time? Besides sticking her nose into other peoples' businesses?"

"It_ is_ her business... But I can't make you see that or like her" Lacy smiled; "I think you need some perspective!"

"What?"

Lacy wrapped her arm around his neck; "You need to understand why mom's so busy? Well that's because love takes a lot of work and time! Ever been in love?"

Kevin blushed; "I- kinda..."

"And didn't that take up many hours of the day?" She smiled

"That's different!" He ducked under her arm and walked to the other side of the stables; "Being in love and actually being in charged of it are two different things"

"Not true! Mom takes a little time for all true love!" Lacy walked slowly to him with her hands behind her back; "How about that Victoria girl?"

"What about her?"

Lacy's eyes narrowed and her grin widened

"Oh no! No no no!" Kevin almost started yelling again; "It's not like that at all!"

"I'm just saying... You both have been spending a lot of time together and before you, she didn't really have a lot of friends"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that but now that you mention it she only hangs with me or her sisters..." Kevin asked

Lacy nodded; "You two aren't exactly the friendly types"

"Well Victoria and I are just friends, she knows that I don't like girls like that" He just had to spit it out since Lacy wasn't getting it

"Oh... Oh!" Her eyes widened; "No wonder! I thought it was weird you two weren't already dating!"

"Exactly" Kevin said

"Then how about Georgie?" She asked

"Who's that?"

"Son of Athena, I think he's gay" She said

"So?" Kevin crossed his arms

Lacy's eyes widened; "So? I thought you'd be happy!"

"You thought wrong" Kevin simply said

Lacy blinked; "I just thought you'd like to meet someone nice-"

"No." Kevin shook his head; "I'm too busy to be set up by a sister who's only known me for a week"

"Kevin! Live a little, we children of Aphrodite are meant to have great romances! Don't you want that?"

"The last great romance didn't turn out well, besides I have bigger problems-"

"Just one date! I'll set it up!" She begged; "I'm a great match maker! Please, please, please!?"

"Fine! One date" He hated being forced into things but Lacy didn't seem like she was going to give up.

Karina walked back to them, she was frowning again

"What's wrong Karina?" Kevin asked

"Sugar pie was acting weird, I don't think he's happy..."

"Not happy?"

She nodded; "He wouldn't let me pet him"

"Maybe's he's sick?" Kevin suggested

"I'll check" Lacy walked past them; "Don't worry Karina you can ride another day"

* * *

Tomorrow came and Lacy found him at the archery field.

"Psst! Kevin!" She yelled from behind a wooden fence

Victoria tapped Kevin; "I think one of your sisters is over there"

Kevin was about to shoot an arrow; "It's just Lacy..." Kevin rolled his eyes

Victoria smiled at him; "I thought only Drew was annoying?"

Kevin stood back to normal; "She's not annoying... Lacy's just suddenly interested in my love life right now."

"Oh" Victoria looked back and forth; "That's... nice?"

"It's a little weird but whatever" Kevin shrugged

"Who, um, do you like?" She asked, unable to hide her curosity

Kevin looked at her; "No one, she's trying to set me up with this guy named George"

"Georgie?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

Victoria smirked; "Everyone knows him, he's kinda the advice guy. A little bossy but smart..."

"And I think you two will be perfect!" Lacy said, suddenly next to them

"And why do think we'll be perfect?" Kevin asked

Victoria nodded; "Yeah, how do you know Kevin will even like him?"

Lacy shrugged; "There aren't a lot of options... It's either Georgie or Ross and Ross isn't here right now"

"That's not a very good reason" Victoria pointed out

"Whatever! Kevin already agreed on a date! I think Georgie is available right now! We should go!" Lacy seemed more excited than ever

Kevin took off his gloves; "Sorry Victoria"

"Don't be" She smiled and mouthed;_ I feel bad for you_

* * *

Lacy dragged Kevin to the picnic table area, where many Demigods were just sitting around, talking, most were holding weapons. Kevin noticed some Satyrs also in their company, many were laughing and just seemed like they were having a good time. It made Kevin want to go back to Victoria.

"That one" Lacy pointed at a table with three demigods, two girls and one boy. "That one's Georgie"

Kevin frowned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't shy or embarrassed but the thought of remembering how long it had been since he pursued anything close to relationship made Kevin annoyed.

Georgie was a redhead with freckles, he seriously wasn't a bad looking guy, in fact he was quite cute.

When he spotted Lacy he said something to the girls and they got up and left.

Lacy and Kevin approached him while he stared.

"Lacy, I didn't think you were being serious when you told me about setting me up" Georgie did a quick scan with his eyes of Kevin; "Not that I'm disappointed"

"Yeah..." Was all Kevin could say

Lacy stared at them awkwardly; "Oh! You two probably wanna be alone! Don't have too much fun!" She ran off

"I'm sorry about this" Kevin said, sitting across from Georgie

Georgie was smiling; "Why?"

"I don't know..." Kevin stared at the table, _Gods it's been too long. _He couldn't think of what to say

"What's with the plaid shirt?" He asked

"It's my favorite shirt" Kevin said, he was wearing a red plaid shirt over his orange camp half-blood shirt but no one had pointed it out before

"Hm" Georgie looked away

The table they sat on was the closest to the lake, ordinarily Kevin would have thought this was ideal but nothing was as romantic as a forced blind date.

"So you like archery?" asked Kevin

"Not really" Georgie said; "Like shopping?"

"Not at all" said Kevin; "Like movies?"

"Who doesn't like movies?"

"Okay, than what kind of movies do you like?"

Georgie shrugged; "Drama, suspense, anything that makes you think... You?"

"Sci-fi.. and fantasy before I came to this place" Kevin smiled

"Wow" Georgie smiled back

They sat in silence again, Kevin started scratching at the wooden table, he looked up and accidently made eye contact with Georgie, the two of them looked away.

Georgie started taping the table; "How you liking Camp Half-Blood so far?"

Kevin blinked; "Me? It's great! I've learned so much this week alone!"

Georgie smiled; "Good, it only gets better. Just wait until your first quest"

"A quest?" Kevin thought about it; "That would be so cool"

Georgie nodded; "Yep."

And just like that Kevin couldn't think of what to say next, it didn't help Kevin couldn't feel anything about Georgie. Something about this wasn't working. Kevin's thoughts reminded him of his ex-boyfriends. He would talk to them all the time, they didn't last but Kevin remembered how he felt when they first met, and this wasn't remotely close to that. The feeling of just meeting someone, wanting to get to know them more, thinking about them and one day realizing you want to hold their hand.

_What if I never get that feeling again?_

Kevin forced himself to speak; "Lacy forced you here, didn't she?"

"In a way, yes" Georgie shrugged; "But this isn't the first time, I think she's really trying to be known as 'The Match Maker'."

"Ugh" Kevin covered his face, he couldn't help but be embarrassed; "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, I can tell you didn't want to be here, you can go now" Georgie said

"What? And miss this date? Can't you feel the sparks?" Kevin said

Georgie almost laughed; "If I'm not your type, which is your loss by the way, what do you like?"

"Why? Wanna set me up to?" asked Kevin

"Maybe" Georgie was staring at Kevin; "Not that a Son of Aphrodite would ever need help getting a date"

Kevin chuckled; "Lacy thinks I do..."

Georgie stayed quiet, Kevin knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know... A normal guy, I mean, someone who's nice, smart, funny maybe someone who's honest and just likes hanging out... Someone who puts up with me... my personality I mean." Kevin thought about his first couple boyfriends, some were too funny never serious, others were too serious and never funny. And then there's the one where it simply didn't work out, but Kevin accepted that it just happens.

_Love is a lot of work_, like Lacy said, and hard to find.

_'Why would you ever want to love someone?'_ His ex once said, _'love is dumb'_. Kevin bit his lip, it annoyed him, the idea of blindly falling for someone who didn't love you back, he would never do that again.

"Sounds like Ross"

Kevin was still looking at the table; "I've heard that name from Lacy"

"That's cause she tried to push us together too" Georgie stated; "But he's more of a video game, tv watching and food loving guy"

Kevin looked up; "That doesn't sound terrible"

Georgie smirked; "Careful, he's kind of a hipster"

Kevin shrugged; "Knowing Lacy, she might snag me a date with him..."

"Probably" said Georgie; "I'll see what I can do"

Kevin put his head on the table, _'I love you so much'_

He shrugged; "Whatever... Thanks..."

Georgie nodded; "Anyway, wearing red and orange is weird, I suggest changing that"

Kevin frowned; "No way"

* * *

Lacy was standing outside a wooden fence near the horse stables, she was watching Karina ride around. The sun was already setting.

"Hey, she's riding today!" Kevin said walking up to her

"Nothing looks wrong with Sugar Pie physically but all the horses have been acting funny lately..." Lacy said

Kevin watched Karina, she was smiling and the horse seemed to be walking right; "So why let her ride?"

"Well Sugar pie wasn't freaking out like yesterday and while he does seem a little off... Karina begged me, okay! And I can't say no to her big brown eyes!" Lacy said

Kevin jumped over the fence, "Just in case, I think we should stay close by"

"Wait! How was the date?" She asked, suddenly grinning

Kevin shrugged; "Wouldn't call it a date, more like hanging out with a new friend"

"Friend?" she sounded surprised

He nodded; "Love isn't easy, we of all people should know that" he smiled

Lacy nodded; "Well, I still need to find someone for Drew, but now you're my priority! I promise!"

Before Kevin said anything, he heard Karina scream.

"What the-"

Sugar pie was jumping up and down with Karina screaming, the horse was also kicking, Lacy stared in horror.

"What's going on!?" She yelled

"Hold on!" Kevin yelled, not thinking, he ran toward the horse

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, sorry, he was suppose to be in this chapter but then it got too long..**__**. **__**Next time is when Nico will show up, promise!**_

_**Also reviews are very helpful! **_


	4. What's up with these Weird Horses

**_EDIT 2014_**

_A/N: I do believe I promised you all something..._

* * *

**What's up with these Weird Horses**

Inside the horse pen, Sugar Pie was still jumping and half running about. Karina was clearly trying to hold on as best she could.

"Kevin, I'll go get help!" Lacy yelled running past the group of campers that now we're surrounding the stables.

If truth were told, Kevin had no idea what to do, but he couldn't just stand around, he ran out here and couldn't go back. He thought about grabbing the horse but then it could just kick him. He got as close as he could without the horse freaking out toward him;

"Hold on Karina!"

_What to do? What Do I do?_

Several campers were yelling out nonsense like; "Get her Kevin!", "She's doomed!" or "What's he gonna do!?"

Kevin didn't let them distract him.

Sugar pied stopped jumping but now was walking fast around the pen, it was making loud noises the whole time that made Kevin nervous and Karina was crying now.

"Hey, come on" Kevin said calmly with his hands out, it almost looked like the horse was trying to walk back to the stable.

But after only a second of silence, the horse started jumping again, like it was afraid of something.

Just then Karina screamed out louder then she had before, Kevin realized it was because she let go of the reins and was going to fall off any second. He ran toward her as fast as he could and caught her in mid fall. Without thinking he just ran to the other side of the pen and climbed over the fence while holding her.

"Kevin!" Loukas showed up; "Are you okay?!"

"Never mind him! What about Karina?" Lynette yelled

Kevin carefully laid her down on the grass, her eyes were closed and didn't help that she was breathing really hard.

_She must have fainted while falling?_

"Let's get her out of here!" A different satyr yelled

"No, don't" Kevin tried to say but his hands were shaking.

"Kevin?" Victoria sat next to him on grass, but he couldn't hear her.

It wasn't until now Kevin could hear not only Sugar Pie, but all the horses in the stables were, what sounded like, screaming.

* * *

Kevin sat in his bed when Lacy ran into Cabin Ten. His brothers and sisters stood around the cabin, none were as chipper as usual. Everyone mostly kept quiet the entire time.

"She's okay!" She yelled happily. "It's just a sprain, She just needs a couple days of rest"

Their siblings all sighed in relief.

"It's all thanks to your quick thinking Kevin" Mitchell complemented

"Hm? Oh- Thanks" Kevin didn't even think when Karina seemed to be in danger, two weeks ago he would have just stood by but Karina was his sister, he would have done the same for Chloe. Besides, he was a demigod now, there were things he can do that normal mortals can't. That's probably why he was braver, stronger, and bolder now than he used to be.

"Seriously Kevin, it was really cool" One of his other brothers, Bryce, said

"Maybe the nymphs will sing about it!" Drew added sarcastically, she shook her head and sat back on her bed

Lynette was the one who bunked next to her; "Oh shut up Drew. You did great today Kev"

"Thank you everyone, but I didn't anything anyone else wouldn't do"

"Still, you might have some extra attention tomorrow" Lacy smiled

Kevin shrugged,_ at least now it's for something I did..._

* * *

The next day was Monday.

Like many camps, the ever so prestigious Camp Half-Blood had a list of activities the campers could do.

Which meant that Kevin had to write a letter home today, he thought about sending to his cousin Chloe. He didn't even think about writing his dad, how could he explain this? Kevin ran away after all and his family couldn't come here anyway. Kevin was too nervous to write to Eudora, so that just left writing a quick note to Chloe.

Mondays also meant at 11 am was Archery with Chiron and half the camp. And since last week Kevin had been excited to show him that he had been working with Victoria on improving. Victoria was the best shot in the camp in Kevin's opinion, she had perfect eye sight and perfect form, no one ever challenged her skills.

"Hey Kevin" Several people greeted him all morning.

"Everyone is being nice to me... I mean more than usual" Kevin said to Victoria

"That's because everyone thinks you're the local hero" Lyla stepped beside them, smiling; "Everyone's talking about how you jumped on the horse and forced it to do what you said"

"What? That's not what happened" Kevin said; "Besides, how can I even tell a horse what to do?"

Victoria walked up next to him; "You could have charm spoke them?"

"Charm speak? You mean what Drew and Piper have?" He asked

"It's possible, you are a child of Aphrodite, ever tell people what to do?" Lyla smiled; "I mean things they didn't want to do?"

"Uh, no, that's terrible" Kevin said but for some reason Lyla laughed

"Ahem!" Georgie also showing up uninvited. "I would like borrow Kevin for the day"

"What? No! Kevin and I have been practicing for days!" Victoria said

Lyla yelled too; "Yeah! He's with us"

"Quiet you!" Victoria turned her head toward Lyla.

Georgie rolled his eyes; "Calm down Apollo girls, it's not like you need him for you to do well. I would like Kevin to hang with me and my friend today"

"Victoria's right, she helped me a lot this week" Kevin wasn't sure why they were all fighting, "Can't we all just hang out together"

"Actually no, not today, not now" Georgie stated; "Besides Victoria's not your girlfriend, and all you do is hang out with just her"

Victoria said nothing.

"Hey, that's not fair." Kevin said; "She's the closest thing I have to a best friend"

"It's okay Kevin..." She said lowly, she crossed her arms; "Go ahead, you don't need me to do great..."

There was nothing worse in the world then seeing someone you care for upset, and Kevin was all too familiar with that feeling.

"Vict-"

"Great!" Georgie grabbed Kevin's arm; "Let's go"

"Have fun" Victoria had a small smile while he walked away.

* * *

"That was not cool Georgie" said Kevin, no longer caring about people staring at him as he walked by.

"Oh! You'll thank me later!" He said, too confident.

"Whatever"

They walked by several campers that already started shooting at their targets, the farther they got from Victoria the worse Kevin felt. The last thing Kevin wanted her to feel was left out and he definitely didn't want to be the guy who throws his friends away for a little popularity.

They walked behind a group of kids that seemed like they were about to start.

"I'm back!" Georgie said, walking behind a guy with black hair.

Georgie smiled at Kevin; "Ahem! Hello?"

The guy shot an arrow, it didn't hit the middle of the target, but he was close. He turned around, he had glasses on his head, he pulled them down; "Sorry, far sighted..."

"Right, Well!" Georgie gestured at Kevin; "This is Kevin Holt, Son of Aphrodite!"

The guy was clearly part Asian, he had an undercut hairstyle, and glasses that framed his face perfectly.

He held his hand out for Kevin to shake it; "Hi, I'm Ross Zheng, son of Hebe"

"Ross? Oh! You're Ross!" Kevin accidentally said aloud, the guy was crazy cute, it made Kevin actually nervous.

Ross nodded; "Yeah, Georgie's told me a lot about you"

Kevin looked over at Georgie puzzlingly

"Only good things!" Georgie said; "I thought you wanted to meet him"

Kevin laughed nervously; "Only because you said I should!"

Georgie frowned; "Well, I think I hear someone calling my name! Why don't you two start without me?" He ran off before anyone could protest.

"He's not as smart as he thinks..." Kevin stated

"Or as subtle" Ross replied

Kevin turned toward him, Ross had already drawn another arrow, that reminded to put on his finger pads and testing his bow string. He had no idea what to talk about with Ross.

The silence only made Kevin more nervous then he already was.

"Son of Hebe, huh?" was all he could muster up

Ross shot an arrow, it still wasn't in the middle of the target; "Yeah, she's not as glamorous as Aphrodite... But she sure is friendly"

"Have you met her?" Kevin asked

"Um... No, but I'm told we're like. And we Hebe's kids, not to sound arrogant, are considered some of the nicer demigods" Ross said; "We Hebe kids throw the best parties"

"Seriously?" Kevin asked smiling.

"Well yeah" Ross nodded; "I mean all demigods are very similar to their parents"

The moment almost felt ruined, Kevin hated the idea of being like Aphrodite. He shook his head; "Well I never thought I was like her"

"Aphrodite?" Ross asked

Kevin nodded; "Yeah. I mean I'm not into really into the _Love and Beauty_ thing"

Ross smirked; "Well she's the embodiment of love. Fall in love easily?"

"What? No!"

"I'm only kidding" Ross said

Kevin felt his face go red; "I know... I just..."

"So maybe you don't fall in love easily" Ross interrupted; "But there are many kinds of love besides romantic. There's love between family, friends, sometimes you just love someone for no real reason. Sound familiar?"

"I don't know..." Kevin said quietly

Ross shrugged and then fired another arrow.

There were a lot of people Kevin cared about, maybe it was just easy for him to love someone, not falling in love like Ross said, maybe Kevin and his siblings were so connected that it was easy for all of them to love one another.

Kevin started shooting arrows thinking about this. There were a lot people he cared about.

_like Dad, Eudora and Chloe..._

He shot an arrow barely in the middle of the target. His thoughts drifted to all his siblings, anyone in the world would say you're suppose to love your brothers and sisters. Kevin did care for them, without a doubt, but love?

_Lacy, Karina, even you Drew..._

The next arrow was closer. "Good job" he heard Ross' voice, not that Kevin was really paying attention.

Was he always going to be like this? Caring so much about people so easily that he already did about people he only knew for ever a week. He took a deep breath, remembering what Victoria taught him, she tried so hard to make sure he could at least be decent.

_Victoria..._

This arrow hit almost perfectly the middle. "Wow!" a voice that he had forgotten was there said.

He moved his arm slightly to the left, this time should hit the bull's-eye...

Loving was a problem he always had, bad relationships with family, friends, boyfriends. But even if his mother was the goddess of love, he wasn't going to let it define him. And yet thoughts of past loves returned to him, it was like looking at old ugly scars. Now Kevin knew it was because he was foolish enough to love so easily.

His hands were shaking.

_Is that why my heart always gets broken?..._

He fired the arrow, it was the worst one he fired, not even touching the target at all.

"Hey, you did well today!" Ross said

"Thanks" Kevin didn't want to wait around anymore.

* * *

_I'm so stupid..._ Kevin thought

"Kevin!" Georgie; "How did it go?"

"What?"

"The date!"

Kevin rolled his eyes; "I don't think spending time at archery counts as a date"

"Did you like him I mean?" Georgie was so excited, it almost made Kevin mad

"No" Kevin realized how bland that was; "I mean, I'm sure we'll be great friends..."

Georgie was shocked; "Seriously!? I thought for sure-"

"Listen, I don't want a boyfriend, I don't want to be set up on dates anymore! I don't want-!" Kevin yelled, unable to finish his sentence.

Georgie's eyes widened; "Kevin, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't!" He lowered his hand; "You didn't upset me... I'm just... awkward... I think I was rude to Ross"

"He's a nice guy, he won't care!" Georgie smiled reassuringly

Kevin nodded; "I'm sure. Thanks but I'm not ready for that kind of relationship"

Georgie just stared at him; "Wow, I never thought I'd hear an Aphrodite kid say that"

Kevin shrugged.

* * *

Another week went by before Karina started to act normally. Her mood started brightening up and she started walking around more and more.

"Do you think I can ride Sugar Pie soon?" she asked Lacy

Lacy looked nervous; "Sweetie, the horses are still acting weird... No one's allowed to ride until the problem's been resolved"

"Oh..." She sat down on her bed.

"Want me to read you another story?" Kevin asked

But she shook her head.

"I'm sorry baby girl" Their sister Janie said sitting on her bed across from Karina

Karina's parent sent her a leather bracelets kit, she sat on her bed all week making different kinds. It wasn't the kind of thing Karina wanted to do but it kept her busy, she tried making bracelets for everyone. Kevin sat on the floor next to her, he tried braiding some straps together but he wasn't very good at it.

Kevin noticed his brother Bryce walk in, Kevin tried to get his attention.

"Hey, is there any word of the horses problem?" Kevin asked

Bryce nodded; "Chiron looked into it, he's trying to look at possible reasons"

"Any luck?"

Bryce looked around; "Well today I heard he called in a one of the bigger demigods"

Kevin wondered who could it be that Chiron himself asked for their help.

"Like Percy Jackson!?" Lacy smiled, joining the conversation

Kevin knew who that was, he heard about the rise and fall of Kronos and then Gaia, Percy Jackson and the other six demigods of the prophecy saved the world. Percy Jackson had left Camp Half-Blood years ago and the last of the seven also left for Camp Jupiter.

"Wait, why would the son of the sea god help?" Kevin asked.

Everyone stared at him, like he had something super ridiculous like; _"I think plaid and polka dots work perfectly together" _

_Yeah... That's something that would bother them. _Kevin thought.

"Kevin, I know you're not caught up a hundred percent in Greek history..." Lacy said; "But Poseidon created horses"

"He did?" Kevin was surprised; "Why would he do that?"

"It's a whole thing about Demeter, you should really pay attention in the next lesson" said Lacy

"But no, he didn't bring Percy Jackson" Bryce sounded disappointed; "He summoned Nico di Angelo..."

"The son of Hades?" Kevin also recognized that name; "What? Did his dad create Horse Stables?"

"No, don't be silly" Lacy said; "I have no idea why Chiron asked Nico di Angelo to come here..." her voice changed when she said Nico's name.

Kevin looked at her; "What was that?"

"What?" She asked

"The way you said that last part" Kevin said; "You're acting weird about Nico di Angelo?" Kevin was curious now

"He's a little weird, okay? Last time I saw him, he... he creeped me out" Lacy whispered

"Wow, grow up" Bryce stated

"Hey! Look me in the eye and say he doesn't scare you in the little bit!" Lacy yelled, their other siblings looked their way.

Kevin shrugged; "I would assume the son of Hades would be scary powerful... Didn't he help save the world?"

"Yes, his power is scary, but I mean _he's_ scary, you know?" Lacy said

Kevin didn't understand.

"You should see the way he's dressed" Bryce nodded

"Like a Goth?" Kevin guessed, that's how he thought a son of the God of Death would dress.

"Close, but not exactly, he's been wearing the same leather jacket since I can remember" Bryce looked at Lacy; "Maybe she doesn't like him because he doesn't take pride in his appearance"

Kevin wasn't really the kind of guy who talked about people behind their back, especially someone he hadn't met; "There are worse things you know"

Lacy's face turned red; "Don't lecture me, if I don't like someone's fashion sense than I'm entitled to say something"

"Don't be mean, Lacy" Kevin said; "You're better than that.

He left the cabin.

* * *

Bryce ran up next to Kevin.

"Where you going?" Bryce asked

Kevin shrugged; "I don't know, maybe find Victoria or Loukas"

"I thought it was because Nico is here" Bryce said proudly

"Seriously? He's here? Now?" Kevin stopped, Nico di Angelo was a powerful Demigod, one of the strongest alive, and he was here.

Bryce shrugged; "I'm not a hundred percent sure"

"I'm almost want to meet him" Kevin admitted, although out of all the Heroes of Olympus, he wanted to meet Piper the most, but meeting Nico di Angelo should be just as good.

"Why don't we? Hey Elias!" Bryce yelled at a random satyr

The satyr walked over to them; "What's up Bryce"

"Word in the Camp is Nico di Angelo is here today, happen to know anything about that?"

Elias looked around; "Yeah... The dude's been here since last night. But he didn't make a show about it"

"Cool" Kevin couldn't help say

Bryce nodded; "Know where he is?"

"Hm... He's been hanging out alone in the Hades Cabin... But right now I heard he was standing outside the horse stables" Elias said

"Great." Bryce said; "See that Kevin? Elias and I go way back, he's the Satyr that brought me here"

"Don't tell anyone I told you!" Elias said; "It's not a secret really but Chiron would like the whole thing kept low key"

"Only me and Kevin will go see him, promise" Bryce said

* * *

"So why would a son of Hades be called forth today?" Bryce asked, walking backwards to face Kevin

Kevin shook his head; " I have no idea"

"Exactly!" Bryce turned around; "We should ask him"

"Of course"

The two of them walked for awhile until the stables were in sight, Kevin assumed to walk into them but Bryce pulled him.

"What are you doing?" Bryce asked

"Uh... going inside?" Kevin took Bryce's hand off him

Bryce looked confused; "Why? He's over there" Bryce pointed at the fences around the horse pen.

A person stood outside the pen, leaning over with their arms crossed on the fence.

The person was young man, not much older than Kevin, his hair was darker than anyone else's, as messy as Lacy said. He was defiantly skinny but Kevin couldn't tell how tall he was as long as he was slouching. He had on a aviator jacket that Bryce mentioned, he wore black jeans and just stood there, staring at something Kevin wasn't sure of.

It was strange, this person was both what Kevin expected and not at all.

Kevin had heard a lot about him in stories and from other campers. It didn't matter what Lacy said, he was one of the saviors of the world, twice, he helped stop the Roman/Greek war and left the camp to travel the world or underworld instead. He was the son of Hades, the ghost king, a true hero.

He was Nico di Angelo.

Kevin was both star stuck but also very excited; "Let's go talk to him!"

"Um..." Bryce managed to say

"What now?"

Bryce just darted his eyes around; "I don't know- this guy has killed monsters and summoned ghosts..."

"Getting nervous?" Kevin smirked

"Man Shut up" Bryce frowned

"I thought that's why you wanted to meet him?" Kevin was starting to get annoyed.

"I know... Why don't you go meet him? I'll stay here"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! And don't forget to ask him why he's here!" Bryce was suddenly okay with leaving.

"Ugh" Kevin stomped over toward Nico di Angelo.

He didn't know what to say or even how to greet him; _"Hi Mr. di Angelo!" "Hey man, guy, guy-man..." "Nico, dude, what's up?"_

_Gods, what is wrong with me?_

Kevin tried not to over think it;

_Just go for it..._

He walked up behind Nico di Angelo;

"Hi, Hey... I'm Kevin... uh hello?" Kevin said.

Nico di Angelo did not move, he stood there, still staring into the horse pen.

"Hello?" Kevin asked, Nico di Angelo wasn't really blinking, maybe something was wrong?

Kevin held his hand out, first he waved it around but Nico didn't notice, then he lightly patted Nico's shoulder.

Nothing.

"Hm..." Kevin thought about whenever Chloe was watching TV, he'd pinch her to get her attention.

So he pinched Nico di Angelo's arm.

"What the hell!?" Nico yelled

Kevin immediately regretted it.

"Hey! Sorry, I was trying to get your attention" Kevin stared at Nico, who was shorter than he expected and a hell of lot more sleepy. Nico's eyes had bags underneath them, he was angry with his mouth open ready to yell. But when Nico faced Kevin, his expression softened, he blinked and frowned.

"What, What do you want?" Nico was a mix was confused and annoyed.

Kevin found himself smiling; "Well, I thought... I just wanted to meet you... I'm sorry"

Nico was surprised, he took a deep breath; "Whatever"

Nico went back to slouching on the fence, Kevin also was slouching now.

Kevin moved closer; "So..."

He smiled but Nico gave him a confused expression.

"What?" Nico said

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked

"I'm watching for suspicious activity... If you must know" Nico said; "Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? My name is Kevin Holt" He smiled

Nico stared at him, like he was trying to read him; "Son of Aphrodite?" he asked

"What? How did you know!" Kevin replied

Nico shrugged; "I could just tell... All of this-" Nico gestured to all of Kevin; "Just screams Aphrodite son"

Kevin rubbed his face; "I really thought I was doing a good job not being judged..."

"I'm not" Nico stuttered; "I'm not judging you"

"Good" Kevin nodded; Nico probably got judged all the time, so why would he?

Nico looked toward the floor, like talking to Kevin made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you... I'll go now if you answer me one question" Kevin said

"Shoot" Nico looked back up at Kevin

"Why is the Son of Hades called for this assignment and not a son of Poseidon, like Percy Jackson?"

Nico started going through the motions, was he annoyed, was he angry? Kevin couldn't tell. Did he say something he wasn't suppose to? Did Nico di Angelo just realize the oddness of bringing him here and not someone more qualified?

Nico then stopped in front of Kevin; "Because this isn't a horse problem..."

_Oh?_ Kevin thought.

Nico smiled, it was almost haunting; "This is a ghost problem"

* * *

_**A/N: 4 chapters in one month isn't too bad huh?**_

_**Well reviews help me know what you think and what I can improve on!**_


	5. Are you Ready for a Perfect Storm

**_EDIT 2014:_**

_A/N: This was a lot of fun to write,_

_I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen I just need to think more about details..._

* * *

**Are you Ready for a Perfect Storm**

Now, saying the word "ghost" out there, in the normal world, would have only a few kinds of reactions, most of them negative. Ghost stories were reserved for mortal children and most considered you crazy if you believed them past thirteen. So you could understand that as little as a month ago Kevin would have laughed in Nico's pale face for even suggesting ghosts in a serious context. But then again, a lot has happened since then.

Kevin found out gods were real, that the world almost ended twice and most shockingly found out who his mother was.

So if anyone in the world should be telling Kevin about ghosts, it's only fitting that it be the Son of the God of the Underworld. Even though Kevin had already heard several stories about certain events, he still hadn't seen anything yet to make him believe in ghosts.

"You're kidding" Kevin said, almost unimpressed

Nico blinked, like this was literally the last reaction Kevin should have; "I'm not"

"Hm" Kevin was trying to process everything.

Kevin walked around in a circle, thinking about ghost movies, TV shows, characters like Casper. He wondered if all ghost stories were true then, or maybe since the Greek gods existed then all stories were true.

_My head hurts..._

"So ghosts?"

"Yes!" Nico frowned; "What's so hard to believe?"

Kevin shrugged; "I guess anything is possible by this point..."

He looked around, his eyes looked at Nico for a second, man did he look pissed. Kevin had the strongest feeling that Nico di Angelo was not a person to be messed with, His raw power alone told Kevin that. But Nico was also extremely intimidating, maybe that's why everyone was so scared of him, not because of his clothes, it's his personality.

Kevin cleared his throat; "So... how can I help?"

"What? I didn't ask for your help!" Nico said

Kevin smiled; "Ah, but you need my help..."

"No, I don't." Nico was way too good at shutting people up; " You said you would leave when I answered your question, so go" Nico stood his ground.

Kevin could take a hint, he didn't go somewhere he wasn't wanted but; "Okay! Look, the reason why I want to help is because my sister got hurt by whatever is going on. And I want to see it dealt with... I mean, don't you have siblings?" Kevin knew Nico had a sister, she was one of the Heroes of Olympus.

Nico looked around, he was still only considering.

Kevin thought about Lyla said, about charm-speaking, being able to tell people what to do seemed like a moral dilemma. But even if Kevin could do it he had no idea how. Was there a special voice he had to use? Are you suppose to look them in the eye? Does it only work on the opposite gender?

Nico wouldn't look him directly anyway.

"Please..." Kevin said after a moment of silence.

"Mmm" Nico groaned, he wasn't even trying to hide his annoyance from Kevin; "Fine, just don't get in the way"

"Awesome!" Kevin nodded

Nico just rolled his eyes.

Kevin walked over to stand beside Nico; "So boss, tell me what we got here?"

Nico narrowed his eyes; "One, don't talk like that. Two, shut up for a second. And three, I already told you what I'm doing!"

"You're no fun" Kevin said

Nico didn't reply.

"Alright, what ghost-spirit thingies are we looking for?"

He breathed; "I have a few ideas, but there has definitely been some ghost here"

"So is it like an angered spirit? Someone murdered here and now haunting the stables?" Kevin smiled

"No it's not like that, I don't think it's a person" Nico said flatly; "But it might be angry"

"Monster Ghost... Cool" Kevin said, "And we're waiting for what?"

"The horses are scared almost all day, but it's around night when they really start freaking out" Nico pondered; "I can sense something, I can't really explain it"

"Are we experiencing some paranormal activity?" Kevin asked, grinning

Nico shrugged; "I guess you could say that" totally not getting the reference.

"So you _can_ talk to ghosts?" Kevin asked, he heard the stories but needed to hear it from Nico

Nico took a few steps away, dragging his hand against the fence; "Technically anyone can talk to ghosts... I'm only special because I can hear them"

Kevin followed slowly; "And they talk to you?"

"Of course, you'd be surprised how much dead have to say to the living" Nico kept staring at the grass

"Wow" Kevin looked at the sunset,_ so if it comes at night then this ghost will show up anytime now..._

Kevin turned his head to face Nico, who was also looking at him, but then Nico quickly looked away.

"I... um, think I should go into the stables... I guess you could follow..." Nico rubbed the back of his neck.

Kevin nodded; "I'd like that"

* * *

"So... Is it everything they say about you true?" Kevin stood next to Nico in the stables, the horses weren't calm but they weren't making too much noise.

"Like what?"

Kevin said; "Like that you can teleport or something?"

"Shadow travel" Nico corrected him; "As a matter of fact, I can" Nico almost looked proud for a second

Kevin bit his lip; "I wish I had a cool power like that"

"I'm not saying it's not cool, but it's a lot work. Power is just like that" Nico leaned against the wall; "I'm sure Aphrodite kids can do something special... Like don't you all have power over clothes or something?"

"Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est parler français!" Kevin raised his voice

"What was that?"

"I said All I can do is speak French! Who needs French!?" Kevin yelled

Nico smirked; "At least people still speak French, who needs to know Greek?"

"True" Kevin smiled back

"Plus I'm glad I know Italian" Nico said

"Is that a Hades kids thing or a Nico thing?"

"Only me"

"I guess you're just special like that..." Kevin sighed

Nico looked around, he opened his mouth to speak but then decided not to.

Kevin stared at the ceiling, never in his life he thought he'd be hanging out with a Son of Hades, that sentence alone he never thought would be arranged like that.

"Every demigod is different" Nico finally said

"What?"

Nico started kicking at the ground; "I said, everyone's different... Even if you have the same parent, every demigod is different enough from their siblings... Each one has something special..."

"I'm not special Nico... I haven't done anything with my life. Unless you count being a constant disappointment..." Kevin didn't know how this conversation became like this.

_Stop it... Stop pitying yourself, you're pathetic..._ He thought

"Isn't that why you're here?"

Kevin looked down, Nico was finally facing him.

Nico still wasn't looking Kevin in the eye but he said; "You'll never do something if you keep telling yourself you can't do anything... A lot of mortals live normal nice lives and still feel exactly how you do. But at least you're here, you can still make a difference even if your only ability is over clothes or speak French."

"Cool... but I still wish I could control fire or be super smart, not speak French" Kevin was walking in circles

Nico didn't say anything for awhile; "Can you charm speak?"

"I have no idea" Kevin had thought about it a lot since Lyla brought it up.

Nico shrugged; "Well I think you should try-" he stopped speaking in midsentence

Kevin turned sharply at him, Nico was staring at the floor, like he was trying to concentrate.

"It's here"

The horses started making a ruckus on cue, Kevin looked around but he didn't see anything.

The darkness seemed to grow faster around them. The area somehow got colder and the hairs on the back of Kevin's neck stood up.

Nico unsheathed his sword, it was a dark iron color that Kevin had never seen anyone else wield.

_Crap, I really wished I brought my sword..._ Kevin thought.

A cloud of white smoke suddenly glowed in the middle of the Stables, it flew around the horses and Kevin wasn't sure but he thought he heard something, his hears were sure ringing.

Nico stood straight; "Stop right there" he commanded pointing his sword

The cloud stopped but the smoke around it only grew from lack of movement.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nico narrowed his eyes

The cloud stayed in place.

"Maybe it's shy?" Kevin stood next to Nico

Nico seemed confused, he lowered his sword and walked forward. He had one of his hands out as if he was going to touch it, Kevin stood back, no way he was touching a ghost tonight. Nico placed his hand in the smoke like thing.

The cloud screamed.

Kevin covered his ears but it clearly effected Nico more, Nico fell to his knees and dropped his sword. He yelled out in pain.

"Nico!" Kevin yelled but the smoke moved past him almost too fast for Kevin to notice.

"The ghost!" Nico said, he sounded out of breath, he pointed toward the exit.

From where he was, he could see the ghost flying toward the forest.

Again, Kevin didn't think, he just ran toward the danger.

* * *

Victoria walked into her cabin and saw all her siblings standing in a circle.

"What's up guys?" She asked, looking mostly at the cabin counselor, Will Solace

Will looked at her; "Come here, something serious has happened."

"What? What is it!?" Victoria's voice went higher than she wanted

"Father has contacted us... " One of her sisters said, named Skye

"Wait, why?"

Lyla stood forward; "You could say something's amiss"

"What's wrong?" Victoria stood with the circle.

"Father says that there will be a new quest soon" Will said

"But only the Oracle can assign quests" Victoria tried to protest

"The Oracle is a speaker of the prophecies of Apollo, our father, he knows things and this time he shared with us first" Skye said

Lyla nodded; "Yeah Vicky, lighten up"

"Don't call me that" Victoria thought about it; "Why did father need to tell us about the quest?"

"Because something is lost, something very important and perhaps he wants us to lead this quest?" Will suggested

"Dad has never done this before, why does he care now?" she asked

Skye walked in front of her; "Use your head. If something is lost and must be found through a quest, why else would father want us to prepare for it?"

"The reason I could think is..." Victoria looked up at; "...No..."

Skye smiled; "Whatever needs to be found was lost by our father himself."

Victoria's eyes widened; "What did he lose?"

"Something very important, something unlike anything" Skye said, as cryptic as ever

Will was much more serious; "If it's not returned soon, There will be trouble between gods"

* * *

You'd think that chasing something in a big forest would be hard, Kevin did so too, except he was chasing a ghost so normal rules don't apply to this situation.

Luckily the ghost illuminated a good portion of the forest in front of Kevin, which allowed him to see pretty well and relieved him. He kept running and chasing but if he were honest, he had no idea what to do next. If Nico had a plan, he wasn't kind enough to share it, and what could Kevin do, besides yell at it.

And Kevin tried yelling at it, but it didn't slow down at all and it kept making small screams. Really only Nico could tell ghost what to do, Kevin didn't know what he was doing.

Just as he was beginning to lose hope, the ghost slowed down significantly.

In fact, it looked like it make a complete stop.

Kevin ran up to it; "Ha!"

He said triumphantly, right before the ghost vanished and before falling off high rocks.

"Shit!" He yelled crashing into the creek below him.

He fell on his leg wrong and his whole body followed into the creek. The creek was only foot deep but it was enough for Kevin's clothes to get wet and enough for water to keep flowing past him as he laid there.

"Gods, my head hurts..." he said aloud, not to anyone in particular

A bright light in front of him caught his attention enough to force himself to sit up. And it wasn't as easy you'd think, not only was his back and head hurting but both hands had been scrapped against the rocks in the little river, and he was pretty sure he broke his foot.

_Some demigod I am..._

The light glowed differently, like was swirling a lot in place, then it finally manifested itself before Kevin.

The ghost took shape of a horse, or to be more exact, a horse's skeleton. The bones glowed white and was enveloped in cloudy light, never had Kevin been both in awe and terrified.

The ghost neighed, it was floating but it mocked walking as it came closer to Kevin.

Kevin tried to scoot backward, but his bloodied hands couldn't support him enough to move anywhere.

The ghost was so close, it now sounded like it was trying to whisper something to Kevin, but he couldn't understand.

"Hey!" a voice said

Kevin tried to look around the ghost's glow. Nico seemed to be glowing too, but it was more a light green rather than the horse's white light.

"Are you alright Kevin?" The whole forest pulsed with every word he spoke.

Kevin was speechless, he just shook his head or nodded, he couldn't remember.

Nico stood in the creek without his aviator jacket, and sword in hand. His shoes were probably just as wet as Kevin.

The ghost didn't respond or move.

Nico took a step forward, he tapped his sword against the rocks in the creek.

"You _will_ obey me" Nico said, his voice was deeper than before, Kevin sat there as quiet as a rock.

The ghost whined and started to run toward Nico.

Kevin forced himself to move "Nico-"

Nico raised his arm with an outstretched hand, in the stopping position.

The ghost stopped right at his hand and it floated there in place.

"Whoa there" Nico said, lowering his hand, the Ghost also lowered itself.

He didn't even have to say anything the horse knew what Nico wanted and this time had no choice but to listen. The ghost horse neighed again, this time it seemed more relaxed.

Nico sheathed his sword and held both his hands out, whether Nico actually pet it or not, Kevin couldn't tell.

"I understand..." Nico said softly, the ghost shimmered brightly before fading away.

Kevin sighed, he fell back into the river.

It was strange how good he felt, maybe hard work did pay off and was something he had been missing out on.

He smiled while starring at the stars, they looked pretty good here in the forest. The moon was full and so bright, Kevin looked directly at it, it felt like forever since the last time he felt this tranquil.

"Hey, Hey!" Nico was suddenly in his view, _was he sitting in the water?_

Nico looked into the river; "You're bleeding!"

Kevin lifted his hands; "I'm fine"

Nico pouted, "You're not, I'm going to get you out of here, even if I have to carry you"

"Calm down buddy" Kevin said

Nico was observing him, up and down; "Did you break something else?!" He asked but Kevin wasn't listening.

Kevin felt light headed; "We did it..." He laughed

"Actually we're not done, that was a Taraxippus and it wasn't very happy" Nico said; "It was wronged and I have to fix it."

"Can't you just... Let me just enjoy this moment..." Kevin whispered

"What's so special about this?" Nico asked, clearly unhappy about being wet.

"My first adventure! My first task..." Kevin said; "I'll always remember this moment..."

Nico was still sitting above him, from where he was, it looked like the moon was directly behind him. It gave Nico this glow, it was more natural light unlike the green light from before. It haloed Nico perfectly, Kevin couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was the fact he hit his head but Nico looked really cool right now. He looked directly into those dark eyes of Nico's that were framed by equally dark hair.

"What?" Nico said

"Hm... Nothing" Kevin said, "I'm ready to get up now..."

* * *

Nico stood against the wall in the Aphrodite's cabin.

"I can't believe you got your hands on some ambrosia" Kevin said, he was sitting in his bed.

"I can't believe you injured your foot!" Karina said, sitting next to him.

Lacy looked over at Nico; "Um... Thanks for taking care of the Taraxippus, and helping our brother back here..." She half mumbled

Nico shrugged, "Yeah... You're welcome"

Kevin took a bite of the ambrosia square; "Mm, it tastes like cheesecake..."

Nico looked around and noticed candy wrappers on the floor and around the cabin in general, several of Kevin's siblings were drinking what looked like hot chocolate. Kevin looked content with the ambrosia.

"You all wouldn't happen to have a sweet tooth, would you?" Nico asked

Lacy's face turned red; "Shh! That's a Aphrodite Children secret! This is exactly why we don't let outsiders in!"

"That explains why dessert is my favorite meal!" Kevin smiled

"Hush Kevin!" Lynette was also blushing; "We don't let the other campers know about our tragic flaw..."

"Tragic?" Kevin sat up; "So what? I think it's nice you all aren't totally inhuman"

Karina laughed; "I like pudding the most"

"Stop! Promise us you won't share!" Lacy grabbed Nico's hand; "Promise!"

"Fine!" Nico pulled his hands out of hers.

Half of them sighed in relief, Kevin just smiled.

"Okay girls, go to your side" Mitchell said

Bryce smiled; "So Nico, I've never really seen you around, do you even ever stay at Camp Half-Blood anymore?"

"Sometimes..."

Bryce stood too close to Nico; "You're a lot quieter than I imagined..."

"Leave him alone, Bryce" Kevin said, he was frowning

Nico considered leaving, when his eyes looked over Kevin he noticed Kevin patting his bed;

_Sit down!_ Kevin mouthed

Nico ran a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath while sitting next to Kevin, he noticed Kevin had several pictures over on Kevin's wall next to his bed. A lot were just random pictures of Camp Half-Blood. Other campers doing activities, A satyr making a funny face and a Chiron eating.

One looked like Kevin with a little girl who resembled him and one with Kevin wearing a helmet probably during capture the flag.

Nico smirked.

Then Nico noticed several if not a dozen of one specific blond girl. Some were pretty shots of her not noticing Kevin took the pictures, others were her clearing unhappy about being photographed and one with Kevin and her smiling like one those 'selfies' Nico had heard about.

_She's pretty..._

"Is that your girlfriend?" Nico asked dryly

"No, Victoria? no!" Kevin said

Nico eyed Kevin's hands, they were bleeding horribly before; "Did all your wounds heal?"

"Check for yourself" Kevin held his hands out

Nico grabbed them.

He examined Kevin's hands, not a scratch.

_Good..._

Nico sighed, relaxing his own hands, only then to realize how warm Kevin's were.

He quickly released them, "You look fine! I mean, _damn it_, your hands are fine- I mean you're well!" Nico stuttered

Kevin just blinked. "Sorry I couldn't understand that, what was that?" Kevin was being sincere

"I said you're healed!" Nico stood up, ready to leave this god forsaken place

"Nico!" Kevin yelled, walking after him

"What?" Nico snapped

Kevin stopped; "I just wanted to... Thanks for today" He smiled

There it was again, that warm feeling.

It only made Nico angrier; "Whatever"

"You're not leaving are you?" Kevin ran up next to him

"And what if I am?" Nico muttered

Kevin was walking faster to keep up with Nico; "I don't know, I thought you could actually stay at camp for a little..."

"What's it to you anyway?" Nico asked

Kevin stopped.

_Yeah that's what I thought..._

Nico kept walking, he was about to shadow travel.

"Because we just became friends!" Kevin said, running into Nico

Nico turned around quickly; "Excuse me?!"

Kevin was smiling; "We're friends now! Duh!"

"Friends?" Nico wasn't a hundred percent used to that word, he only had a handful of what he would consider friends, and he hadn't seen any of them in half a year

"Of course! I have lots of friends but none have what you and I have!" Kevin was half jumping up and down, his excitement was almost overwhelming

Nico's face grew hot; "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying you're special!" His wide grin seemed so natural, it made his face light up

Nico bit his lip; "Really... How?" he asked weakly

Kevin scratched his head; "Well... I can tell you right now I've never ghost hunted with anyone before! That's something"

He didn't know why, but Nico felt like someone had just offered him something like the rarest mythomagic card up to date, but when he reached for it they slapped him across the face.

Nico looked down, he didn't want to be here anymore, this place always did this to him.

"I mean... I was useless tonight but you, You were amazing! And if you could I'd like to be better friends with you" Kevin said softly

Nico thought about what staying here meant, not doing work, no longer traveling, and unwanted attention. But when he looked up at Kevin, there was something inside him that also wanted to be friends with this person, something Nico himself thought he'd lost long ago.

"Okay..." Nico's voice sounded so small; "I'll stay... For a little while"

"Great!" Kevin yelled, he patted Nico on the shoulder; "I have a good feeling about this!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "That makes one of us..."

* * *

_Fantasy-Faction(.com) is where I got the visual ideas for describing the Taraxippus, no one really knew what it looked like but many thought it existed and some said it was a man haunting, some say a demon but I like the ghost horse theory._

_A/N: So I'm not saying I need help because I do know what will happen, _

_but it would be great to have someone to talk to about ideas_


	6. It's Not Camp without Sports

**_EDIT 2014:_**

_A/N: So sorry this took awhile, school and all..._

* * *

**It's Not Camp without Sports**

There was a certain special thing about Demigods dreams, it was said that some demigods had dreams about the future or even visions of what could being happening right now if it was of importance. But during times of peace, demigods hardly had dreams like this.

Aphrodite's children dreamt of love. Several of Kevin's siblings claimed that they had dreams about loves of all kinds, family, friends, and great passions they experienced or may experience someday.

Kevin knew this was true, he had dreams about his father, Eudora and Chloe all the time. But all it did was make him feel guiltily rather than good.

But tonight's dream was different from before.

* * *

In the dream Kevin was in a house he once lived in, It was only over a year ago give or take, and it was during a time where he was even more independent than he is now.

Kevin walked down the familiar hallway into his old room.

When he opened the door, afraid he already knew what was waiting for him.

"Hey! The game just started!" a teenage boy yelled out; "I promise I totally didn't start without you"

"Max?" Kevin walked up to him, Max was older than Kevin, by at least a year and a half. Max had dirty blond short hair, even taller than Kevin, he always dressed sharply, and back then Kevin thought he was the most beautiful boy in the world. Kevin hadn't seen Max since he moved in real life, he honestly tried to forget Max the best he could.

Kevin sat down on his couch bed.

Max handed him a game controller, and a bag of M&amp;M's "Still your favorite right? Go ahead, call me the best"

_This wasn't real..._ Kevin blinked, he was smart enough to remember that Max broke up with him a long time ago and this might have just been how Kevin remembered him. What if the real Max wasn't this nice?

"Why are you here Max?" Kevin finally said

Max sat closely to Kevin; "Why? You asked me to let you borrow like, all my games... Are you okay?"

_It feels so real. But it's just a memory._

_What did I say back then?_

"Um... Yeah, just nervous..." Kevin knew that Max was scrawnier than him but it still always intimidated him how Max towered over everyone.

Max laughed, putting the game controller down; "I know what this is about"

Kevin looked up at him; "You do?"

Max wrapped his hands around Kevin's face; "Yeah..." He whispered; "You didn't want to play video games at all..."

Kevin smiled; "Am I that obvious?"

Max kissed him, Kevin grabbed at his hair, wanting to feel Max's touch more. Max smirked during the kiss, he placed one his hands on Kevin's leg. Kevin shifted until he was on his knees on the couch, it made Max have to look up and work for Kevin. Kevin kept his hand around Max's neck, getting him as close as he could. Max ran hands around Kevin's hips.

They fell over eventually, both of them broke out in laughter, but Kevin never stopped looking at Max. When Max looked into his eyes, Kevin really thought that he loved him.

_Didn't I?_

* * *

"Ugh" was literally the first thing Kevin said that morning.

_Why the hell did I have that dream?_

It was the first time Kevin let Max into his house without parental supervision, it was a big deal at the time for Kevin but now it seemed to only be a reminder that nothing in the world goes how you want it to go. Kevin hated that he once remembered that day fondly, but that sweet dream turned sour long ago.

"Well don't you look grumpy this morning." Lynette said, she sat across him at the Aphrodite table in the Dining Pavilion, it was so loud with the voices of hundreds of kids. It wasn't the place to be with a headache.

Kevin just kept eating his breakfast, or he tried to at first...

Bryce sat next to him; "Hello? Earth to Kevin! Maybe he's brain dead"

Karina sat on the other side; "Are you okay?"

Kevin dropped his fork and rubbed his head; "Listen guys... I just didn't sleep well last night..."

"Why?" Karina asked innocently

"I just... have been having bad dreams lately..." Kevin didn't want to sound angry

Karina smiled; "Maybe that Taraxippus is still haunting him?"

"No more ghost hunting for you" Lynette said, Kevin didn't pay attention.

_That's right!_

Kevin almost totally forgot what happened last night, he convinced Nico di Angelo to stay a few days! He stood up, looking around the pavilion for the Hades table, when he spotted it he found that it was empty.

A satyr walked by and Kevin grabbed him; "Excuse me, do you know where Nico di Angelo is?"

"Um, Nico doesn't eat with the rest of everyone, I think he waits until everyone's gone or gets outside food" the satyr said, before walking away

He looked around again, this time his eyes met Victoria's at the Apollo table. She waved at him and gave a half smile, Kevin noticed that the whole Apollo table were eating in silence. Kevin wanted to walk over to them and ask if everything was alright.

"Hey" a girl's voice said

Kevin turned and faced Drew.

"Oh, hey..." Kevin didn't really get along with a person like Drew

Drew looked up, thinking, and then looked back at Kevin; "Looks like you're the talk of the camp, I hear you've been busy lately"

"Who? Me?" Kevin said

"Yes, you. word gets around fast here... First you save Karina and now the business with the Taraxippoi"

"Taraxippus- It was only one..." Kevin corrected with a smile

Drew frowned; "So what? Now that you take care of _one_ ghost you think you're the Camp Hero or something?"

"I-I didn't, it was Nico..." Kevin admitted

"The Son of Hades?" Drew blinked; "I should have known, you couldn't have managed doing anything like that"

"Hey!"

Drew looked up; "In fact, I'm surprised he's hiding and letting you take all the credit"

Kevin grinned; "He likes his privacy and I'm not taking credit for anything!"

"Doesn't sound like it" Drew blinked her long eyelashes; "_Kevin's so brave- Oh Kevin's so cool!_ Makes me sick"

Kevin sighed; "Listen, I tried to help him last night. I didn't even do that great... If you could be so kind as to clear that up with anyone I would appreciate it" He tried to walk away, from here, from Drew.

Drew walked around Kevin; "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure you tried your best, I mean he's a Son of Hades, the rest of us don't look very impressive compared to him"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool..." Kevin said

Drew stopped walking; "Cool? I've never heard that used to describe him"

"Why not? You just said he's stronger than most of us..." Kevin wasn't smiling anymore

"I did, doesn't mean anyone particularly likes him... I know I don't"

"Do even like anyone?"

Drew frowned and crossed her arms; "Does it matter?"

Kevin was confused; "Wait, what do you mean no one likes him?"

"I didn't say that... But..." Drew shrugged; "He's like... The opposite of us, he acts like he's too good for this camp, for friends, he doesn't ever do anything with anybody"

"He helped save the world, that something he did with other people!" Kevin pointed out; "He let me help him yesterday"

Drew smirked; "I don't know why you're getting so defensive-"

"Because this doesn't make sense! Have you ever even had a conversation with him!" it didn't matter how loud Kevin yelled, no one could hear anything while in that Pavilion.

"Like I would ever want to" Drew rolled her eyes

Kevin wanted to continue but there was no point, Drew was clearly just trying to annoy him; "Whatever" Kevin said, leaving it all behind.

* * *

Nico had his share of weird demigod dreams.

They weren't bittersweet memories of Love or visions of the future. Nico's dreams makes those look like walks in parks, Nico had the curse of dreaming about the past. At least when he wasn't dreaming about how people were going to die.

Whenever Nico sensed the underworld, it became ingrained into his memory. Many dreams were about the underworld, when he was younger he had visions of his sister Bianca being judged over and over again. Even when he brought Hazel back to life was something he dreamed about many times.

Tartarus was the biggest source of nightmares for Nico, flashes of red and darkness kept him awake many nights. Fighting monsters, not only almost dying but feeling what death was like for others would be enough to drive anyone else insane. Not that Nico would complain.

A loud knock on the door woke Nico up from such dreams.

_Knock-Knock_

"Mmm..." Nico tried to speak, maybe they would just go away.

_**Knock-Knock**_

"I'm awake!" Nico yelled while sitting up, he whispered; _"Damn you"_

He walked out of his bed, sleeping in the Hades cabin he helped built, wearing a sleeveless shirt and his long hair was in a big wavy mess. He didn't really care that his pants were sagging a little and he didn't even notice the part of his boxers sticking out.

He opened the door expecting Chiron or one those satyrs; "What!?" he snapped, squinting, the sunlight was already hurting his eyes.

But to his surprise Kevin was standing there; "Uh, Good morning. Just wake up?" Kevin looked down at Nico's pants

Nico closed the door half way; "Um... morning..." pulling up his clothes.

"We missed you at breakfast, I brought you an apple, it was the only thing that didn't require a plate" Kevin held it out

Nico took it; "Thanks but I don't really eat that much"

"I can tell" Kevin smiled

"Shut up" he breathed, closing his eyes; "I happen to be fine with myself"

"I didn't say you shouldn't be, but eating is important, not to mention one of _my_ favorite activities" said Kevin, oddly proud of that

"Hmm" Nico glared at Kevin, who was wearing a blue open shirt on top of the Camp Half-Blood shirt, his hair seemed to do a natural spike upward and if Nico had to guess Kevin was half a foot taller than him. Still, Nico knew that there worse people that could be bothering him.

"So... Today's Tuesday which means Javelin throwing training! I know, it's not as exciting as arrows or convenient as swords but it's skill they insist we all have to have" Kevin smiled; "Since you're back it would be cool to see what you can do, maybe you can show off-"

"I don't do camp activities... When I show up it's on a visiting basis, that's why don't live here." Nico said

Kevin nodded; "Don't want to get roped into doing stuff, I get it, I used to hate school back at my old place..."

"I can't imagine why..." Nico muttered, his eyes looked anywhere but at Kevin

"At 1:30, a bunch of us are doing Volleyball league, is that something you'd be into?" Kevin said

Nico groaned; "I don't know..."

"It's a lot fun! I promise!" Kevin's was grinning like he always seemed to be.

"I'll think about it..."

"That's all I can ask for" Kevin beamed and walked away. He yelled from a far; "Eat your apple!"

Nico closed the door and stood there for a while. _What am I doing here?_

He walked over and fell on his bed face first. He thought about yesterday, how Kevin was smiling when he spoke; _"We're friends now! Duh!"_

Nico rolled over and laid on his back. He ran his free hand through his bangs, and let his hair fall on top of his eyes.

He let himself be coursed so easily, he didn't like Camp Half-Blood but he agreed to stay because of that nosy Son of Aphrodite! He nothing but trouble, Nico didn't need help from anyone with the Taraxippus but Kevin forced himself anyway. Even now he was still bugging Nico,_ I should just leave and tell no one..._

Nico curled up on his bed, hoping to fall back asleep. He couldn't leave, not yet, something told Nico to stay._ Relax, and try to enjoy yourself_

"Mmm" He pulled blankets over his body; "One more day..." He yawned

His thoughts caught him off guard and went back to Kevin, how he just asked Nico to stay and was now doing it? Was it because he so friendly? Nico would of thought of the possibility that Kevin was charm-speaking him but that would lead to and mean something else.

Nico sat up, _the only way Kevin could be charm speaking me would be if I..._

Nico's face turned red, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"No! I can't be charmed!" Nico nodded, the only solution was that needed time to rest and Camp Half-Blood was place he chose, and no other reason.

"No other reason" Nico repeated to himself.

* * *

Kevin's day seemed to be going horribly slow. First off, Victoria didn't show up to anything scheduled, Loukas also decided to hang out with his other satyr friends today and Nico was still nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like Camp Half-Blood was boring or anything, it just confused Kevin that literally everyone he wanted to be around were off doing their own thing.

At least he could play volleyball, surely Victoria or Nico would show up to that right?

Karina walked up to him; "I'll play with you today!"

"Thanks Kar, but your too young to play with our volleyball league..." Kevin replied.

"Kevin!" a boy's voice called out

Kevin stopped.

The guy's name was Wyatt, he ran up next to him; "Where's Victoria!?"

"Man, I don't know! I haven't really seen any of the Apollo kids today" Kevin said

"Oh no, Fran's gonna be pissed..." Wyatt said

"Why?"

"We won't be able to play in the volleyball league today!"

Kevin shrugged; "We'll find another player, in fact! I already have someone in mind..."

"Me?" Karina questioned

"Nice try short fry" Wyatt smiled;

"Maybe next year" Kevin nodded

Wyatt turned his attention back; "But Kevin, Bryce said he's leaving our team today. We need two new players!"

"Why would he- ugh..." Kevin hit his face; "Don't worry, I'll find two players... Even if I have to drag Loukas out of the woods"

Wyatt nodded; "Good, maybe Fran won't kill me now" he ran off

Karina grabbed Kevin's hand; "Who are you going to get?"

"Nico di Angelo" Kevin walked all the way back to the Hades cabin and knocked.

The door opened; "Whaaat?" Nico yawned

"Hey man, I was wondering if you decided to play or not" Kevin said

"Yeah, about that..." Nico wasn't looking Kevin in the eye; "I decided... not to"

"Wait!" Kevin held the door with his hand

"Hey!" Nico tried to close the door again, but Karina pushed the door and it swung open

Kevin didn't complain; "Please, Nico! any other day I would be okay with it, but today I need you!" Kevin pleaded

Nico shook his head; "No way"

"What? Why not?" He asked

Karina had her hands on her hips; "Yeah, why not?"

Nico stared at her; "Because... I don't feel good... I was hoping to just sleep all day"

"Come on, isn't there anything I could do to change your mind?" Kevin's hands were folded

Nico thought about it; "I don't know-"

"I'll do your laundry! I'll fetch you all your meals... I'll clean your cabin for a month!" Kevin tried to think of more suggestions

Karina blurted out; "I'll help! Oh! You can ride my pony!"

"You like horses, right?" Kevin asked; "Wait- or is that Percy Jackson who likes them?"

"Okay! Okay..." Nico yelled; "If it's that important... I'll play"

Kevin's face lit up; "Yes! Thank you so much!"

Karina jumped up with him.

Nico grunted; "Yeah... I guess we should be going"

Nico walked out the door but Kevin stopped him; "You're playing in that?" Kevin pointed at all of Nico's clothes

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" Nico was already annoyed

Kevin shrugged; "It's just, really hot... And I don't think black jeans and aviator jacket works in sports..."

"Well these are the only pants I have" Nico said through his teeth

Kevin took a few steps back; "I have shorts if you want to borrow them..."

"No."

"Just borrow the shorts Nico" Kevin crossed his arms; "I don't want you fainting from heat stroke" Kevin was assertive.

Nico crossed his arms too.

The two of them were locked in a staring contest, Nico frowned and squinted, Kevin copied his facial movements. It wasn't until now Kevin realized how black Nico's eyes were and how tired he looked... Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

Karina looked back and forth; "It's almost time..."

Kevin threw his arms in the air; "Come on! It'll take like one minute!"

Nico grunted; _"Fine"_

* * *

This day wasn't going at all how Nico planned, He followed Kevin again to the Aphrodite's cabin. Karina decided to walk to the volleyball court in the mean time. When the two of them walked in they were greeted by Bryce.

"Hey guys" Bryce raised his hand to wave

"Bryce!" Kevin raised his voice; "How could you abandon the team today! Of all days-"

Bryce scratched his head; "Listen Kev, as long as you and I are in the same team then no one is gonna notice _me._ That's just what happen when two sons of Aphrodite are together at the same time. And you know what? I'm pretty good at volleyball... So maybe I would like not to be in your shadow and all"

Nico looked over at Kevin, he looked honestly shocked but still yelled out; "What? Are you being serious!?"

Bryce rolled his eyes; "Who cares? I'm sure you all will do fine. Tell everyone I'm sorry"

"You should tell them, we could have been disqualified today, luckily Nico's filling in for you" Kevin gestured at Nico

Nico didn't wave or anything, just glared.

"Um, Cool?" Bryce shrugged

Kevin nodded, walking over to his duffle bag and pulling out a pair of tan shorts, he handed them to Nico.

Nico just stared at them, then he glared toward Kevin and Bryce.

"What is it?" Kevin asked

"You're still in here"

Bryce chuckled; "Don't worry! There aren't any girls here."

"That's not what I meant"

"Nico, we've all had gym class, no need to be so shy-" said Kevin

"Get out!" Nico yelled

That was enough for Bryce to push Kevin outside and to follow suit. Nico couldn't hear them if they were talking, and Bryce was right, there was no one else here. It wasn't that Nico was modest, he just never changed in front of people. He wouldn't admit being embarrassed even if you tortured him. His hair kept falling on his face while he looked down.

_Hm... Maybe having this hair will cause trouble while playing..._

Nico's legs felt airy, which he noticed he was a lot cooler now without those tight black jeans. But the shorts kept falling, Nico's face turned red; "Damn it..."

"What's up?" Kevin peeked his head through the door.

"These- These don't fit me!" Nico lowered his eyebrows.

"You just need a belt." Kevin looked through his duffle bag some more.

Nico saw a hair tie on the floor, probably belonging to one of Kevin's sisters. No matter, Nico picked it up and tied his hair back in a messy ponytail.

Without turning, Kevin put a belt on the floor behind him; "See if this one fits, I might have another one"

Nico picked it up and it made the shorts now fit perfectly; "This one is fine" Nico was awfully comfortable in Kevin's shorts.

"Good" Kevin turned around; "Cause today has been full of..." He looked up at Nico; "...Problems..."

Kevin's face was expressionless, he didn't look confused, happy or angry, he was just staring at Nico. When people normally stare at Nico it's because their freaked out about him, Kevin staring only made Nico remember that and become increasingly embarrassed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Nico asked.

Kevin didn't say anything, he just stayed sitting on the floor, like he was stuck in la la land. Nico didn't know what in the world is going on, but he didn't like it.

Nico blushed horribly; "What!"

"Huh?" Kevin snapped out of it; "What's up?"

"_Stop. Staring_" Nico ordered

Kevin turned away; "You look good, I mean, It's a good look for you."

He stood up and dusted himself off; "Ready to go?"

Nico nodded.

* * *

At the Volleyball court outside, Kevin and Nico were arriving just before 1:30, Nico noticed that the other team hadn't even arrived yet.

"Kevin!" A tall girl yelled, her brown hair was in a high braid. She waved at them to come closer.

"Hey Fran, Have you met Nico di Angelo?" Kevin presented Nico

She looked over; "Uh, no actually" she held her hand out; "How do you do?"

Nico shook her hand; "Fine"

"I'm Frances, But you can call me Fran-"

"Or Franny!" Kevin copied Karina's high voice

"Please don't." Fran said she gave Kevin a dirty look, but it shifted when she looked back at Nico; "Ahem, My mother is Nike"

Nico nodded; "Goddess of Victory?"

She smiled; "I'm very proud of that"

"You can imagine what a pain it is to work with someone so obsessed with winning, it can be a drag" Wyatt said

Fran hit him in the shoulder; "Winning is how you grow, how you become better and learn to work harder"

"Ow, gods women, you hit like a hammer" Wyatt rubbed his arm

Nico looked questioningly at Kevin.

_'I don't know, he just says things.'_ Kevin mouthed

"I'm Wyatt by the way!" He smiled; "My mom's Tyche. So I have a lot of random luck!"

Fran rolled her eyes; "More like dumb luck"

Nico notice another boy sitting on the ground with his head resting on his hand.

"Sleepy over there is Neal, son of Hypnos" Wyatt said

Neal opened his eyes; "I'm not sleeping! Just... resting" he closed his eyes again.

"So, who are we playing today?" Kevin asked

"Mark and Sherman's team" Fran said

"Seriously? Right now?" Kevin asked; "Aren't they undefeated?"

"Yes" Fran's voice was frustrated; "And it doesn't help we're still short one player"

"It's not like we could've won..." Neal stated

"What about her?" Wyatt pointed behind everyone, on a bench next to the court was a pale girl with extremely long dark hair with bangs right above her eyes. She was drawing on a pad.

"That's Sawyer, she's literally been to all our games and watched us" Fran said

Kevin was surprised; "Really? Why?"

"Why would I know?"

"Well, I'm gonna go ask!" Kevin walked away, Nico didn't know what to do so he followed him over to Sawyer.

Sawyer looked up with big eyes; "Can I help you?"

Kevin smiled; "I hear you're our biggest fan"

She blushed; "I just like volleyball"

"Great! Would you like to play on our team?" Kevin asked

Sawyer looked around; "Where's Bryce?"

"He-uh- Couldn't make it today... In fact, that's why we need you" Kevin said

She looked disappointed.

"But I would really appreciate your help!" Kevin grinned

"I- guess I could..." Sawyer stood up, she looked more uncomfortable then Nico.

Nico noticed that the other team had showed up, They were led by Mark and Sherman, sons of Ares who helped during the titan war a few years back. There were several other players that Nico didn't know.

One, who was wearing glasses, walked up to the net and called out; "Kevin!"

Nico watched as Kevin smiled and ran up to the net.

"Do you know how to play Nico?" Wyatt asked, but Nico was distracted watching Kevin talk to the other player. His eyes widened when Kevin and the player started laughing.

"Who is that?" Nico asked lowly

Wyatt looked over at Kevin; "I think that's... Ross Su?"

Ross and Kevin were still talking when Fran called out; "Alright! Let's start!"

Mark and Sherman started off in the front row closest to the net.

Kevin, Fran and Wyatt also stood in front while Nico, Sawyer and Neal were in the back. Kevin stood in front of Nico, he glanced over at Nico giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Nico looked away and was grateful that he was standing in the back row, maybe it meant that he wouldn't have to play too much and not put that much effort.

Fran and Mark tossed a coin.

"Heads" Fran said, but the coin was on tails.

Mark scoffed; "We choose for you to start"

Fran looked at Neal who was in the back corner, she nodded at him and he nodded back. Nico noticed everyone standing in a special way, most were bending their knees with their arms also in place.

Neal served the ball to the other side of the net and Nico didn't even notice it being hit back until it zipped by his head.

"Aw!" Wyatt yelled out, almost jumping in surprise

Nico was shocked; "I didn't even-"

He could hear Sawyer sigh loudly.

"I'm sorry-" Nico blinked

"It's cool Nico" Neal said; "Those guys are crazy good"

The ball didn't even come close to Nico after that, it was like those Ares sons were purposely aimed at anyone besides Nico, Fran and Kevin. Wyatt kept missing the ball when it was near him, Sawyer wasn't hitting it hard enough and it kept hitting the net, and when Neal hit the ball it hit someone in the face. Even Kevin tripped out of bounds trying to hit the ball.

Before Nico knew it the other team had ten points and they only had four. Fran called out for a Time-Out and everyone went to sit at the benches.

"I can't believe we're gonna lose again..." Wyatt said.

"There's still hope, we haven't even been playing for an hour" Fran said

"Why? No one can score a point, I wish Victoria was here..." Wyatt whined

Fran frowned; "You can't even hit the ball Wyatt!"

"How long are we suppose to play this?" Nico asked

Kevin scratched his head; "Well, we only play one set of 25 points, so not long" Kevin took off his plaid shirt that he wore over his Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Woo! Take it off!" A girl yelled from the other team.

Kevin smiled and waved.

Nico just stared from the bench, he hated attention from random strangers, it was weird seeing Kevin so confident. It was probably an Aphrodite kid thing, being handsome and knowing it. He noticed that Ross Su again, he was staring at Kevin with a big grin.

"I think you're being checked out" Wyatt said to Fran

Fran rolled his eyes; "Idiot, he's looking at Kevin"

"I know I just wanted to get your hopes up" Wyatt laughed

"Ugh, let's just play" She said.

Nico stood in the serving spot but it was Mark and Sherman's team's turn. Mark was serving and when he hit the ball it fell next to Nico, Nico looked up and Mark High-Fived Sherman, Then Sherman served this time, he also aimed for Nico and they got the point.

Nico narrowed his eyes; Why the hell did he not hit the ball!?

"It's okay Nico..." Kevin said

Nico looked over to Kevin's gold eyes.

Kevin wore a small smile; "...As long as you try your best"

Nico repositioned himself; "This _isn't_ my best"

When Ross served the ball Kevin hit back to them and this time when the ball came to Nico, he jumped up and hit the ball as hard as he could, it flew back over to the other side, the ground almost felt like it shook.

Mark and Sherman were confused, everyone was! They all stared at Nico, Kevin was the only one smiling in excitement. Nico like seeing them all afraid, he smiled and made sure to show his teeth.

"Can you do that again?" Fran whispered

"Of course" Nico said, fully knowing that his smile was considered creepy.

And he did. Nico was scoring like crazy, Not an hour went by when Fran's Team won 25-15. It was the first time Mark and Sherman lost a game all season, the two of them sat on the floor, both wearing long faces.

Nico was sweating and still breathing hard when Kevin picked him up and spun around.

"You did it!" Kevin half screamed

"Hey! Hey!" Nico yelled, he was way too hot for physical contact but when Kevin let him go, the rest of their team ran up and hugged him.

"You were awesome!" Wyatt yelled

Sawyer clapped; "That was so much fun!"

Nico was flustered, it felt like everyone was pushing and pulling him back and forth.

"I'm not sorry Bryce left!" Neal pointed out

Sawyer looked at him; "Wait, what?"

* * *

"To Nico!" Fran yelled, the whole group of them sat in picnic benches by the lake; "For giving us a win in his first game!"

"Here, Here!" They all yelled toasting Nico.

Nico found himself smiling; "It was nothing..."

"Don't be so modest!" Neal patted him on the back

"We owe our victory to you!" Wyatt said; "May we always win Volleyball and humiliate Mark and Sherman, together!"

Nico shyly hit his glass with Wyatt's. He looked around and saw they were all smiling, even Fran. After awhile Kevin left the table and Nico followed him.

Kevin was leaning' against a tree, looking at the lake water. He was frowning and looked lost in thought

"Um, Are you okay?" Nico asked

Kevin looked over and noticed him; "Nico! Yeah, I'm fine- I'm just- hm... Victoria didn't show today, I'm guess I'm just a little worried..."

Nico remained quiet, he just didn't know what to say.

"Oh! But Hey, great job today!" Kevin smiled

Nico was breathing hard; "Yeah... I just wanted to-well, Thank you..."

Kevin was confused; "Thank me? For what?"

"Today..." Nico scratched his arm; "For asking me to stay..."

Kevin's face brightened up; "No problem, I knew you'd have fun"

"I haven't had fun... In a long time" Nico admitted, walking next to Kevin.

Kevin looked around; "I- wow... Well now you have more friends, you can hang out with them all you want"

"I don't usually hang out either" Nico said; "I don't have a lot in common with people..."

Kevin nodded; "Well there has to be something... Like any games?"

"I used to like mythomagic... I check up on it ever so often to hear about new cards..." Nico blushed; "Do you like mythomagic?"

Kevin frowned; "I meant video games... Sorry, I've never played"

"Oh..." Nico looked down, he turned around to walk away

"But I like the show" Kevin said

Nico turned sharply; "There's a show!?"

Kevin laughed; "Yeah man! It's really funny, it's about a bunch of kids who have to save the world with the card game. It only has one season but it's so cool Nico..."

"I can't believe it" Nico stared at the ground; "I never even- I need to watch TV more" Nico was talking a lot louder than normal

Kevin was still grinning; "I've never played but I do know how to. And I promise you Nico, if we ever go to the outside Camp Half-Blood then we will watch the show together"

Nico rubbed his neck; "Well, if you want... I can shadow travel you out of here anytime you want... No one would notice"

Kevin looked down, Nico wasn't sure but it almost seemed like it was Kevin that was doing the blushing; "Really?"

Nico nodded.

Kevin held his hand out; "It's a deal then"

Nico smiled sheepishly; "Deal..." and shook Kevin's hand

"Nico! Come back!" Wyatt yelled; "Tell us what you did about the Taraxippus!"

Kevin looked at Nico; "Let's go?"

Nico nodded, walking ahead of Kevin;

"Easy! There was a broken Poseidon statue, it just needed to be fixed and it went away..."

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know how I managed to create a bunch of Original Characters, this wasn't planned.**_

_**But I thought I needed a relaxing chapter before I go forth with my plans with the plot in all, next chapter is gonna introduce some new stuff that I hope you all like.**_

_**Don't forget to review, tell me what I can improve on and what not**_


	7. So Shall it Be

_A/N: Ugh! School and Life!_

* * *

**So Shall it Be**

Much like his other dream, this one began the same way, Kevin was in a house he once lived in, Kevin walked down the familiar hallway into his old room.

When he opened the door, he was afraid he already knew what was waiting for him.

But it wasn't Max.

"Hey! You're late" Nico was sitting on a couch holding several cards in his hands.

"Nico?" Kevin walked up to him.

"Yeah? Who were you expecting?" Nico looked over, his hair was up in ponytail, exposing more of his face. Man, did he look good...

Kevin sat down on the couch.

Nico passed something to Kevin; "Here, I got you these"

It was a box of cookies, with the McDonald's logo.

"I know you have a sweet tooth" Nico was eating fries

"Hey thanks!" Kevin ate one.

Nico grabbed another box; "So I bought you a starter deck, don't worry I'll go easy on you... at first"

Kevin looked over at Nico, he was still talking about Mythomagic with a big grin. Kevin had never seen Nico this happy, maybe it's just the cards but it made Kevin think Nico should always be smiling.

_But this is a dream..._

Nico wasn't really happy, at least not like this... Unless this dream was a projection? It was Kevin wanting him to be this... beautiful...

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, he was closer to Kevin then a moment ago.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but then a loud noise went off.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he looked around, it was still night and everyone was asleep. He could even hear Bryce snoring on the top bunk. Maybe there was a bird outside or something but Kevin definitely heard something.

"Uh..." Kevin fell face first back into his pillow.

Then he dreamed again.

* * *

This time was the exact opposite, Kevin now stood in a hallway he had never seen before. Or was it hallway? Was it a cave? Was He in a building? He wasn't sure, the walls resembled a mix of natural caves and cement buildings.

The air also smelled of ash, like the building was on fire!

"Hello!? Is anyone there!?" Kevin started running like mad.

The walls started to become redder and redder, Kevin was breathing heavily, not knowing where he was going; _Just anywhere but here!_

He ran past what looked like elevator shafts, all of them were empty, then he noticed Nico standing in front of one of them.

"Nico!" Kevin could have cried, he ran up and couldn't help but hug him.

Oddly enough, Nico hugged him back; "Kevin..." His voice was soft

Kevin let him go and noticed Nico looked different, his hair was short now, like really short, and his eyes were more sunken in then ever. He looked upset, but not like he normally does, like something was broken.

"Nico?" Kevin asked, he looked down and noticed rope was tied around Nico's thighs and hip. "What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this Kevin, you know my mission..." Nico looked away

"What are you talking about it!? What the hell is going on!?" Kevin was shaking now

Nico grabbed his arm; "This is _no_ time to be freaking out, you're not even suppose to be here..."

"I wanted to see you"

The voice sounded like Kevin's,_ but I didn't say that, I think?_

Nico sighed; "Kevin, I don't know what will happen today, but I can tell many of us will die... And that could be me or you-" Nico looked away

Kevin was speechless.

Nico finally looked him straight in the eye; "If something happens... Then you should know... Kevin, I-"

* * *

"Kevin!"

Kevin sat up; "What!? I'm up!"

Bryce laughed; "Come on buddy, you slept in and missed breakfast!"

Kevin was used to a restless night due to dreams, he had weird dreams all the time about Max and his family. But these were different, oddly specific and hadn't happen. Before coming to Camp Half-Blood Kevin never had these kinds of lucid dreams.

"I'm sorry, didn't sleep well..." Kevin avoided all eye contact

"Whatever I'm not the one who's going to starve all day" Bryce said, others would say it looked like he ran away as fast as he could.

Kevin sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his naturally spiked hair, well it's natural now. He let out a loud sigh;

Kevin yawned; _Why was I dreaming about hanging out with Nico? And what was up with that weird place?_

Nico and Kevin did have plans but Kevin hung out with lots of people and none of them warranted a dream much less two. Kevin began to think about Nico, how when he first heard about him he was excited about meeting a hero.

Nico was everything he expected and more, the best thing about Nico was that he wasn't snooty or power hungry. He acted like a normal guy,_ a normal, amazing, cool, smart guy..._

_Nico is ordinary! He has normal hair, eyes and body... From his dark wavy hair that framed his face too perfectly... And his dark eyes that could make Kevin shiver in a good way... And he's only a little muscular..._

_He's not even that funny! He only made me laugh sometimes..._

_He's not... not that attractive... I mean sure anyone would like him once they get past that frown..._

_He's a great friend! That's it, that's why I dreamt about him..._

_..._

Kevin stood up; "Oh crap!"

He started walking in circles; "Oh crap, oh crap... When did this happen!?"

_ you don't have to over think it, It meant nothing!_

He rolled his eyes; _Yeah right... I couldn't stop looking at him yesterday..._

He fell back in his bed and stared at the top bunk, he made a half yell and grunt noise; "No, no, please no..."

why was this happening now? Didn't Kevin have his heart broken enough times?

_What happened to working on yourself? And staying single? How this happen?_

Kevin face palmed.

**_"The heart what the heart wants..." _**_A weird voice said_

"The heck?" Kevin sat up again and looked around; "Hello?"

He stood up. No one was in the cabin; maybe Kevin was going crazy?

"Great" Kevin had enough problems

_**"Love just happens"** the voice was more feminine this time_

Kevin ran out the cabin, He looked around again, but no one was close enough to be able to speak that loudly; "Is this some kind of trick!?"

A few demigods walked by him with confused expressions, now Kevin really looked crazy.

* * *

When Nico opened his eyes, it was already the afternoon.

He yawned and got out of bed. He was still wearing those shorts and his hair was in a messy ponytail, he was way too tired from last night to change. Him and the volleyball team talked for hours. They all kept asking him questions and normally he didn't like attention but he let it slide this one time.

He didn't want to admit it, but he liked wearing these clothes, probably because the summer. Nico wasn't exactly taught manners or the proper etiquette for borrowing clothes. Is he suppose to return them right away or is it keep it forever with actually telling them you're keeping it?

Nico pondered,_ I should ask to borrow longer?_

Is that something people do? Nico undid his ponytail and felt his waves of hair fall across his shoulders.

_Maybe I'm suppose to give Kevin something in return?_

Nico's thought quickly pointed to a memory of Kevin's goofy smile while eating sweets, _that boy sure can eat..._

He opened his cabin doors and felt the summer air pour in, already he felt muggy; "Hn..." He realized wanting to wear his jacket was once again a bad idea, then he remembered his hair was still down.

_"It's a good look for you!"_ Kevin's voice rang in Nico's ears

"No, I don't have to do anything anyone says" He mumbled to himself

He didn't know it, but he walked around the camp with a scowl, he then transported himself to the nearby McDonald's.

When he returned he searched for Kevin, he spotted him walking by himself. Before Nico called out him he noticed Kevin's demeanor was different, Kevin was frowning with his hands in his pockets. It was very unlike him, even Nico knew that meant something was wrong.

Nico walked up behind him; "Kevin-"

Kevin jumped; "Oh! Nico, you scared me! Not that you're scary I just didn't expect you! You scamp, how're you!?"

Nico raised an eyebrow; "Fine, I was just wondering if it was okay if I could borrow these shorts a little longer, I promise I'll wash them... It's just been so warm-"

Kevin laughed hysterically; "Right! You're hot! I mean you're probably hot, stupid whether! me tired, I'm tired!"

"Do you always just spout out nonsense when you're tired?"

"I've been called a spazz a few times in my life. Yes" Kevin nodded

Nico grunted; "Here... I got you these-"

"Cookies!?" Kevin yelled, Nico had mistaken it for excitement

"Yeah" Nico smiled; "I know you have a sweet tooth"

Kevin turned around quickly. He was silent but looked like he was shaking;

"Hey, What's wrong?" Nico asked

Kevin took a few steps away; "Um, nothing... I should go!"

"Did-Did I do something wrong?" Nico lowered the cookies

Something about that calmed Kevin down; "What? No, I've had a long day Nico"

Nico looked away from Kevin; "Well then I guess I'll be going..." he tossed the cookies to Kevin and walked away.

_So much for being friends..._

* * *

Kevin kept rubbing his forehead, he sat alone on a picnic bench. Kevin's face was red, it didn't help that all day all he could think about was Nico di Angelo, not to mention the whole dreaming about him thing.

"Hi Kevin" A girl's voice said

Kevin looked up, surprisingly it was Sawyer.

"Uh, hey, this isn't a good-"

"I have to ask you something!" She said, her voice rising

Kevin took a deep breath; "Okay... What is it?"

Her face was pink, she was breathing slowly; "I wanted-so-some advice!"

Kevin was frowning; "On what?"

"Well, I know this might be shocking but... I have a crush on someone!" She was still pink but her voice was determined

Kevin remained silent.

"And as a son of Aphrodite, I thought you would give the best advice!" She half yelled

Kevin face palmed again; "Sawyer, I literally have several others sisters or brothers you could talk to about this... Can you please leave me-"

"But you're my friend-" She said

"I have my own problems Sawyer!" Kevin yelled, when he saw Sawyer was hurt; "I'm sorry..."

"What... What's wrong with you?" She asked

Kevin's head fell into his hands; "I don't know! I just, I keep having these weird dreams."

"You know Demigod dreams are a serious matter!" Sawyer nodded; "Maybe you're dreaming of the future?"

The vision of Nico smiling and playing cards didn't seem so bad for the future, it was that building of fire that Kevin was scared off.

"It can't be. Even if it is, I don't know what it means"

Sawyer shrugged; "I remember Piper talking about it once, something about you Aphrodite kids seeing what _could_ happen... I mean when it comes to love"

Kevin wanted none of that.

"I wish I could talk to Piper about it"

"Too bad she's going to college at Camp Jupiter" Sawyer stated

"Thanks, I know." Kevin rubbed his forehead

There was an awkward silence between them, not that Kevin noticed, too busy thinking of himself. Even if he totally ignored all the Nico details in his dreams, where was the red building? Why was he there?

_"but I can tell many of us will die..."_ Nico had said

_If that's the future then that means that was an older Nico, and at some point something terrible enough will appear that might kill us... Great_

Kevin started wondering if he should share this dream with Chiron, but then again he had no context and had no way of knowing when it will happen.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sawyer whispered

That was the question, was Kevin ever in love? Or did he simply care deeply about someone he thought cared about him?

"If not, have you ever had a crush?" Sawyer asked

Kevin didn't even let his mind wander; "No, crushes lead to dating, dating leads to heart break, why would you want that?"

Sawyer's eyes widened; "How could you say that? You're the Son of the Goddess of love?"

"Guess what? I don't care, I don't want to be in love... It's a waste of time" Kevin crossed his arms, he just wanted this conversation to end.

Sawyer stood up, "You're lying, you want love just as much as you always have, I'm sorry that someone broke your heart, that wasn't right but neither is you shoving this opinion down people's throats."

Kevin was again speechless, he wouldn't never pegged Sawyer as the kind of person to tell him off.

she turned to walk away but then turned her head back; "And don't you think not telling someone how you feel is just as painful?" this time she didn't return.

"Damn it... First Nico now Sawyer" Kevin hated how good he was at pushing people away.

* * *

Nico sat on a branch of a tree by the lake. It was night time and the Apollo Cabin would soon host their annoying campfire song event like always. Nico wondered why he bothered even coming back to this stupid place or why even put any of his hope into anyone anymore. He was almost eighteen, time for his to grow up and accept that what he really wanted wasn't in the cards for him.

He hit the back of his head against the tree and sighed.

"Nico?" the voice immediately registered to Nico as Kevin's.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed Kevin standing there at the base of the tree; "Can we talk?" Kevin asked

Nico silently pushed himself off the branch and landed on his two feet. He hoped that it would intimidate or impress Kevin, either works at the point.

"I'm listening" He said lowly

Kevin was frowning, like he was in pain; "I'm sorry about how I acted today"

"Why? It's not like you insulted me or something" Nico said, his eyes peeking through the wild hair on his face.

It wasn't like Kevin to be upset, he mostly seemed like a cheerful person, but then again he also seemed to have hidden depths about him. Nico realized he only assumed Kevin was a happy guy, for all he knew Kevin hated everything and only pretended to be happy all the time.

"I know some people think I'm all together and have everything figured out, but a month ago I was in a normal High School, now I'm in a magical camp where anyone, and I do mean anyone, can become a hero..." Kevin said

Nico wasn't sure what this had to do with anything but remained silent.

"Even me, stupid, old, tries to be funny Kevin can be somebody here, and sometimes I think it would be awesome to be hero but other times I wonder if it really matters... But you don't worry about that, you're Nico di Angelo, you're a hero already and I'd be lying if I said that something like that can intimidate a guy... I acted the way I did today, because you make me nervous" Kevin took a breath

Nico stared at the ground; "I didn't realize that, I'm sorry I won't bother you anymore"

Kevin stepped in front of Nico; "Hey I didn't say I didn't to be friends, I still do!"

"You do? You just said I scare you..."

"I didn't say you scared me! I said you make me nervous, that's for a totally different reason!" Kevin stated

Nico looked him in the eye; "What reason?"

Kevin laughed weirdly again; "Um, because- Because..."

"Kevin!"

Kevin and Nico both turned toward a Satyr that ran up to him.

"Loukas?" Kevin asked; "Um, we're kinda having a private conversation"

"No, this is important!" Loukas was stressed; "Chiron has called a meeting with the camp"

* * *

The whole camp was sitting around the campfire, Nico looked around not knowing where to sit.

Kevin looked back; "Wanna sit with the Aphrodite kids?" he asked

Nico shook head; "No"

Kevin walked away, many kids kept bumping in him and shoving Nico around he thought it best to stand outside the crowd.

Chiron was already talking when Nico was able to get a little comfortable; "It has come to our attention that a certain animal of the gods has been lost. They do not how it disappeared or why. But the God Apollo has requested a Demigod to go find it"

Everyone started talking, there had been a few quests this year but none seemed this important.

"The Animal that was lost as the Sacred Stag also called Cerynitis or the Golden Hind, it has not been seen in weeks and Apollo believes it was taken for malicious reasons. He instructed that the strongest Demigod in Camp Half-Blood should go"

Again, the kids whispered to themselves.

Nico looked up and noticed Chiron looking at him, oh no...

"Nico di Angelo, will you take this quest? You are the most powerful of the Demigods here" Chiron asked loudly for everyone to here.

All the members of the camp turned their head to look at Nico; "I- I'm very busy, I doubt I could do a quest"

"Nico, this is important" Chiron said strongly

The whole camp stared at Nico, even Kevin was looking up at him, awaiting his answer. Nico nodded, clearly he didn't have a choice and this wasn't the place to be arguing with Chiron.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up and walked over to Nico, she was smirking.

Nico turned toward her.

"You know what this means right?" She asked

Nico nodded; "Go ahead"

Her whole body convulsed as her eyes glowed and she spoke;

_The Ghost King shall go the caves of Rue__._

_The Arrow of Apollo shall be True. _

_A Pearl shall fall into the banks of Night._

_Only love can stop the Darkness and Light._

_Bewa__re for more danger is beneath the Veil._

_And without trust, you will surely Fail._

She blinked as if nothing happened; "Wow, that was a long one"

Everyone started talking again, some repeated what was just said others tried to figure out meaning.

Nico blinked, all of that was so jumbled.

"Nico di Angelo, do not forget you are allowed to take two companions" Chiron reminded him.

"A pearl and love? Aren't those symbols of Aphrodite?" A demigod stated, close enough for Nico to hear it.

His eyes couldn't help but fix onto Kevin. Kevin sat quietly among his siblings, he stared at Nico with gleaming gold eyes.

Nico took out his sword; "I chose Kevin, Son of Aphrodite"

That shut everyone up.

"Me?" Kevin asked lowly

"Kevin, come forth" Chiron said

Kevin stood up and walked over, he was smiling nervously; "Hey buddy..."

Nico nodded; "You helped me with the Taraxippus, mind helping me again?"

"Of course..." Kevin said sheepishly; "But don't we need a third person?"

"Well the prophecy said something the arrow of Apollo-"

"That has to be me" A girl said from the Apollo Cabin

Kevin gasped; "Victoria?"

Victoria was standing, her brother also stood up; "Vic, you've never been on a quest, you have no experience! How do you know it's you?"

"Because I said so" Kevin replied; "There's no one I'd rather be on a quest with"

Nico stared as the blond her walked over to them, she and Kevin were staring at each other with big smiles, like when two people share an inside joke. Kevin lit up looking at her, it was different than from his other smiles.

"I mean, Nico this is your quest" Kevin said

"I, if the prophecy says it's you, then it's you" Nico said

"Then it is decided. Nico di Angelo, Kevin and Victoria shall find Artemis' Stag" Chiron announced

Half the crowd clapped, some even cheered but most were still whispering.

"Our first quest Kevin, can you believe it?" Victoria whispered

"I know I'm kinda excited"" Kevin said, he looked over at Nico; "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Nico said, he wasn't looking forward to this quest at all.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I spent weeks thinking about these next few chapters, not really being able to brainstorm with anyone, but that's the price of writing. Also my life isn't the easiest right now, sorry if the next chapter takes awhile._

_I decided that when Demigods turn 18 they have the choice to go to college at Camp Jupiter although it's not mandatory, hence why Drew is still here._

_Reviews always help, thank you._


	8. One more Troubled Soul

_A/N: I'm not saying I should go back and rewrite the first few chapters but maybe I should edit them a little? Maybe improve a little? I've updated my profile_

_Anyway, thank you all for your favs and reviews_

* * *

**One More Troubled Soul**

In all of Victoria's nineteen years, the closest thing to a quest she had been on was the battle of New York all those years ago, but back then she was just another face in the Apollo Cabin. But not this time, this time she was chosen to go on the quest.

_I won't fail, this is my chance to prove myself_. She thought, for some reason in order to get true respect was to be in a successful quest. It was time for her older siblings to stop picking on her and maybe the rest of the camp would follow.

Plus a little attention from a certain Son of Ares wouldn't be so bad.

"If everything goes right than it's all uphill for me from now on..." She smiled, she was so excited she packed that night she heard the new prophecy. Now it was morning and she was dressed in her orange shirt.

She looked at the paper she wrote it down on,

_The Ghost King shall go the caves of Rue__._

_The Arrow of Apollo shall be True. _

_A Pearl shall fall into the banks of Night._

_Only love can stop the Darkness and Light._

_Bewa__re for more danger is beneath the Veil._

_And without trust, you will surely Fail._

_"_The arrow of Apollo shall be true, That only means I won't miss my mark!" She beamed with confidence, this was it, everything was going to be different from now on.

She decided to be the one to stop at the camp store, she took out both mortal money and some drachmas, she packed as much nectar and ambrosia as she could stuff into her bag.

She then grabbed the gift from Apollo, sonic arrows, which Victoria herself wasn't a big fan of using them but they were powerful and this was a quest! She also took her normal Celestial Bronze Arrows and her favorite throwing knife.

She looked at her hand, to anyone else it was just her hand but she took a deep breath; "_Only love can stop the Darkness and Light._.."

_I'll do whatever it takes to succeed, I'll use all my power if I have to..._

_"And without trust, you will surely Fail._"

Trust was a two way street and while she liked Kevin, he literally at the least experience in everyone in the camp, maybe it's too early for him to go on a quest? Then Victoria remembered Percy Jackson, how he was only twelve when he went on his first quest. And there was more to Kevin than meets the eye, she had to trust him in order to fail. She had to also trust Nico di Angelo...

She nodded, she was prepared and now it was time to meet up with Kevin and Nico.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't packed yet!?" Nico yelled

Kevin was running frantically around his cabin; "I didn't know we were leaving right away!"

"_No time to Waste_, That's what Chiron always says" Nico stated; "You should have been at least a little prepared"

Kevin's face was red; "I don't go into your cabin and tell you how to live your life!" He grabbed rope, sleeping bag and Swiss army knife.

"What are you doing with those?" Nico asked

Kevin was frustrated; "We needed these things whenever we went on trips in Boys Scouts, I'm just preparing, like you said!"

He fell over a pile of the other Aphrodite's kids' clothes

Nico smirked.

He styled his hair the way Kevin liked it, he wore his sword over his shoulder and his aviator jacket.

"Aren't you hot?" Kevin asked, sitting on the floor

Nico shrugged; "I'll be fine"

"You sure wear that jacket a lot" said Kevin

Nico leaned against the wall; "It's just my favorite, I've had it for a really long time"

"Yeah, it shows" Bryce sat on his bed, reading something.

"Ignore him, it's a cool jacket, not exactly practical but cool" Kevin smiled

Nico looked away.

This feeling was beginning to get harder and harder to ignore, it's like every time Kevin smiled was like a ping of pain, every time Nico felt like to floor beneath him was giving out and he would fall.

"Hey Nico?" Kevin was trying to get his attention

"Hm?" Nico forced himself to look at Kevin

"Do you think we'll have enough time to get breakfast before leave?" Kevin had his hands behind his back

"Uh... I think so"

"Great!" Kevin brightened up; "I'm starving!"

Nico found himself smiling again, he started liking this feeling that Kevin's smile brought on.

"Already taken care of!" Victoria said, standing in the door frame

"Huh?" Nico said

She held out a plate of toast, fruit and hard boiled eggs. "Eat up, I figured you'd be late today!"

"Oh my gods, Victoria! Thank you!" Kevin took the plate and started eating as fast as he could, he smiled in content.

Victoria also smiled, then she stopped when she noticed Nico was staring at her.

"Ahem" She held out her hand; "We haven't officially met, I'm Victoria-"

"I know who you are, I assume you know me?" Nico asked, his voice was dry

Victoria brought her hand back; "Of course"

"Good. We need leave as soon as we can" Nico said, his voice was deep and Victoria wondered if he was always this grumpy

Kevin stood up; "Wait, do we even know where we're going?"

Victoria smiled; "Simple, '_The Ghost King shall go the caves of Rue'." _She repeated and looked at Nico; "And..." he was still glaring at her; "That's you..."

Nico crossed his arms; "The caves of Rue, I've only heard that term for one thing..."

Kevin and Victoria were equally interested; "What?"

"Well, throughout history, the gods have had several caves in their honor or for monsters but the only one that rings a bell about regret is... Corycian Cave"

Victoria looked down thoughtfully, while Nico waited for it sink in. Kevin, however, had no idea what that was.

He looked up at Bryce's bunk, Bryce looked down and had a_ 'What?_' look on his face

_'I don't know what they said'_ Kevin mouthed

Bryce rolled his eyes; "Hey guys, I wasn't paying attention, what did you just figure out?"

Victoria looked up; "Oh, Bryce, We just figured that our destination is probably the Corycian Cave, in ancient times it was the cave where the Oracle was when you wanted to see her"

"But the Oracle is here, where's the need for that cave?" Kevin asked

"There isn't, but maybe like everything else, it still exists in the Gods' Domain... But why would the stag be there?" Victoria looked back at Nico

Nico was searching the wall, like there was something there to read; "Maybe it's the last place anyone would look, an abandoned cave? It's the perfect place to hide... The problem is that it's just_ one_ small cave, the prophecy says_ 'caves of Rue'_. How are there more caves tied to this?"

Kevin shrugged; "Caves connect to caves all the time, it's not unnatural"

Victoria sighed; "But if something is already written into history than it shouldn't be different, whether in America or Greece or wherever!"

_"Bewa__re for more danger is beneath the Veil._" Nico repeated; "Something isn't right here... I just don't know what"

"Well wondering why isn't the important thing right now, we need figure out where we're going" Victoria said

"Yes! Thank you! Where is this Corycian Cave?" Kevin asked

**"**In ancient times, the cave was located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus, in Greece... But that's not the case now" Nico said

"It's in Florida!" Victoria yelled out

"And you know that, how? Exactly?" Nico asked

Victoria grinned; "It's a cave of Apollo! It's in the sunshine state!"

Nico was stumped.

"But Victoria, there aren't any mountains in Florida" Kevin said, both Nico and Victoria stared at him; "What? You guys didn't take sophomore geography?"

"I've been to busy... for school" Nico said

"Yeah, I've been training for as long as I can remember" Victoria was also embarrassed

Kevin smirked; "All your Greek mythology classes doesn't mean squat to the mortals"

Victoria waved her hand in the air; "Okay! That doesn't matter! The cave entrance is probably around the highest mountain in Florida, even if it's small, it's probably still there"

Kevin nodded; "Good enough for me" he grabbed his polaroid camera and took quick picture of Nico and Victoria, neither were prepared for it and neither were smiling.

"Gods, you guys look like you're being tortured..." Kevin said looking at the photo

"In a way, we are" said Nico

Bryce jumped down from his bunk; "I can't believe you guys are totally ignoring the whole Kevin's gonna drown part"

They all stared at Bryce.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked

_"A Pearl shall fall into the banks of Night." _Bryce said; "Don't any of you listen? We already know Kevin's the pearl of Aphrodite, banks mean river right? And Kevin didn't you tell me last week you can't swim?"

Nico looked over at Kevin, Kevin was speechless and suddenly his eyes widened; "You don't think- You don't actually believe that's me right!?"

Bryce stood motionless; "It has to be you"

"Kevin you don't know how to swim?" Victoria reached her hand out

Kevin back up against a wall; "No! Okay! I never learned and every time I tried I got stuck" He put his hands around his face

"Kev, I'm sorry, I thought you should know" Bryce said

Kevin was heaving; "I didn't think this quest would actually kill me..." He looked like he could faint

_It's not, I won't let it..._ Nico wanted to say, all his life people tried comforting him, Bianca, Percy and Hazel... Maybe it was his turn to be there for someone for once.

"Kevin listen to me" Victoria suddenly said; "I promise you right now you won't drown, I'll protect you okay?"

"You sound like my babysitter..." Kevin looked away; "What if I just get in the way?"

"You won't" She said; "_Only love can stop the Darkness and Light._ Remember? That's you, it has to be. So in this quest we need you, I need you"

Kevin looked at her, their eyes met; "Seriously?"

She smiled, she was good at this; "I need you more than anything, I want us both to get the respect and honor we deserve. But I need you to be strong right now for me, can you do that?"

Kevin finally had a small smile; "I think I can try..."

Nico's heart sank, why couldn't he spit it out?

Kevin started to breathe more calmly now, "Alright! What are we waiting for?"

Victoria said; "Nothing, Are you ready Nico?"

Nico was caught off guard; "Um, yes"

* * *

"Great. More walking" Kevin complained as they left Camp Half-Blood hill, he turned around and walked backwards to watch it grow smaller the further he walked. He'd only been there a month but he already thought of it as home.

Victoria laughed; "Don't worry, we won't be walking long, maybe we could catch a cab or bus-"

"Or we can shadow travel" Nico suggested

Kevin looked at him; "For real!?"

Nico nodded; "Yeah. I mean I don't usually travel with others often, but it should be alright"

Victoria frowned; "I don't know Nico, that sounds dangerous-"

"Why? Don't think I can do it?" Nico asked

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying as the oldest person here we should be responsible and take safer means of travel"

"Well this is my quest! If I say shadow travel, then we should shadow travel! It's a lot faster than anything you'll suggest." Nico yelled

"Woah! Woah! Calm down guys!" Kevin walked between them

"Kevin! What do you think we should do?" Victoria asked

"I-uh, why don't you tell me why you don't want to shadow travel?" Kevin stalled

Victoria sighed; "I'm a daughter of Apollo, the god of light... I don't like the dark! And I think my opinion should matter"

Kevin grabbed her hand, Nico's eye twitched.

Kevin smiled at her; "You said you'd protect me right? I trust you and you trust me right?"

She nodded.

"Then trust Nico, trust that I trust Nico" Kevin looked at Nico; "We all need to trust each other for this to work, okay?"

Nico mumbled; "I never said I didn't trust you..." He walked over to them. He took both their hands, not that he was thrilled about it.

"No more fighting, okay?" Kevin said; "Promise?"

"Promise" Nico and Victoria said at the same time.

Victoria looked at the sky; "I guess we're all gonna be pushed to our limits..."

"Let's go..." Nico closed his eyes; "To Florida..."

Suddenly the sky turned black, Victoria took a deep breath it was like someone dropped her into water, her hair waved back and forth.

Trust them, trust them, trust them...

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes and breathed in heavily; "That was- oh my god!"

Victoria released his hand and held her head while coughing, it felt like the darkness was still around her. Her spine felt chills and her legs were like jelly.

Nico's eyes were still closed and he fell over.

"Hey!" Kevin grabbed him but fell to his knees too; "Nico?"

"He fainted" Victoria said; "I've heard stories about this, the more people he takes the more work it is, so it's like he travels three times the distance by taking us with him"

the two sat next to each other on their knees, Kevin was still holding on to Nico; "Um... Where are we?"

"I have no idea" Victoria looked around.

The trio were in small patch of grass surrounded by trees.

"I think we're in some woods... Probably" Kevin suggested, thinking of the night with the Taraxippus

Victoria stood up; "We're not gonna find the stag sitting here..."

"But Nico's asleep, I guess I can carry him?" Kevin tried lifting Nico, he was a little heavier than Kevin expected but it was doable

"No, I'm gonna look around, see if I can find a town. You and Nico stay here" Victoria grabbed her bag

"Wait What!?" Kevin protested; "You can't leave alone! It's dangerous"

"I'll be fine, I'll walk around for half an hour, okay?" She smiled reassuringly

Kevin set Nico down; "How will you find us?"

Victoria looked back, "In 30 minutes, start singing"

"You want me to sing?" He asked

She nodded; "Anything, we children of Apollo are drawn to music, it's how we find each other during capture the flag if we need help"

"Wow, you guys are weird" Kevin said

"Shut up!" She retorted.

* * *

Kevin sat in the grass for over twenty minutes by himself, the sun barely peaked through the trees, which was nice. He sat there thinking about everything, his life, his family and even his mom...

He rolled his eyes and they ended up at Nico, who was still asleep.

Kevin sighed, _this boy pushes himself too much..._

Kevin looked back at Nico's face, something he did a lot during this time alone. This time he looked there was something on his face, it was crawling.

"Hey!" Kevin turned himself completely around, he grabbed the bug off Nico's face and threw it. "Phew" He realized that most of Kevin's body leaned over Nico's. Nico's eyes were still like before, closed.

Kevin had been staring at Nico so long, but he had never had this chance to be this close to Nico's face without interruption. Nico was breathing softly, maybe dreaming? Kevin didn't know.

_Wow... He has really long eye lashes..._ Kevin felt so calm, his fingers graced over Nico's face. He pushed some of Nico's hair behind his ear, _gods, why doesn't anyone else notice how gorgeous he is?_

Anywhere else in time, Kevin would have asked Nico out in a second, but experience scared Kevin. Nothing ever worked out, giving someone yourself completely only gave them the chance to break you.

"Mn" Came out of Nico's mouth

Kevin realized how this looked and jumped back to where he was originally sitting. But Nico seemed to be still sleeping but Kevin wasn't sure.

Kevin's heart was pounding; _Crap, that was close..._

He realized it had probably been over thirty minutes, time for him to sing. Not that Kevin thought he could sing, but what if it were the only way to contact Victoria? He thought long about what he should sing.

He thought about something light hearted and began. It started like a whisper;

_"The sea said goodbye to the shore..._

_so the sun wouldn't notice..."_

He was so nervous.

_"The seaweed that wrapped its _

_arms around you"_

He took a deep breath;

_"The carpet on my cheek feels like a forest_

_And I run through the tall trees with your hand chasing me"_

Nico turned his head and opened his eyes.

_"The books that I keep by my bed are full of your stories_  
_That I drew up from a little dream of mine, a little nightmare of yours_"

Kevin stood up and put a hand on his heart;

_"To be us to take this plunge, to forgive and forget_  
_And be the better man, to be a better man, to be a better man"_

Nico sat up

_"So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well-"_

"What are you doing?" Nico asked; "What's this so love me mother stuff?"

Kevin blushed; "Victoria told me to sing and she would come back"

"Oh... Then continue"

Kevin hated this;

_"The cat's silhouette as big as a monster _

_in this concrete jungle,_

_With street lights hanging their hats"_

Kevin tried to start again;_ "So-"_

Nico stood up and half sang; "So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well-"

Kevin smiled, those weren't the next lines but Kevin continued;

_"So make all your last demands for I will forsake you"_

Kevin turned around and grabbed Nico's hands.

"Hey! What are you-" Nico began to say

"_And I'll meet your eyes for the very first time, for the very last" _Kevin sang, he raised one of his hands and pointed at Nico

Kevin smiled as wide as he could_; "So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well"_

Nico started to sing again; _"So love me mother, and love me father, and love my brother as well?"_

Kevin nodded and started spinning Nico again. They both sang while dancing;

_So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well_  
_So love me mother, and love me father, and love my brother as well_

Their hands were intertwined, Nico actually laughed;

__So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well_  
_So love me mother, and love me father, and love my brother as well__

Kevin pulled on Nico's hands and brought him close to him, Nico's eyes were quivering like Nico was studying Kevin's face. Kevin never felt so bold but it felt so good, and he whispered; "_I met a man today... and he smiled back at me..."_

Kevin was taller than Nico so he leaned in closer to Nico's face, Nico also seemed to be leaning in too, their hands were the only thing keeping their chests apart; _"Now there are thoughts like these..." _

Nico's eyes were half closed.

_"that keep me on my feet..." _Kevin whispered

Nico said softly_; "that keep me on my feet..."_

Kevin touched Nico's cheek and closed his eyes.

"Kevin!" Victoria's voice yelled from the distance

Nico opened his eyes and threw Kevin's Hand away from his.

Kevin looked at him; "Nico-"

Victoria was standing next to him now; "Good job with the singing, but towards the end you weren't really singing anymore"

"I know" Kevin said.

Nico sat down on the floor next to the bags.

"I found out where we are!" Victoria said

"That's nice..." Kevin said

"Are you even listening?" She asked

Kevin stared at Nico, who returned to his sour face.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted..."

* * *

_A/N: Geez, this whole Greek mythology isn't easy. So bare with me okay? I'm trying to write original stuff here..._

_the song was Sloom by OF MONSTERS AND MEN_

_I'm thinking of writing other stories too, I don't know, anyone want to read something else by me?_

_As always I love reviews_


	9. A Kiss can Kill

_A/N: Life is such a blur, but enough about me. Here's the story:_

* * *

**A Kiss Can Kill**

"I made you a flower crown" Victoria said

Kevin had his arms crossed, he was sitting on the ground while staring at the forest.

"Yes" Kevin simply said

Victoria sighed; "Want me to get you food at the town I found?"

"I agree" Kevin stated

"You're not listening to me are you?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked

"Nico's the worst" He said

Victoria looked up and then at Nico, who was also staying quiet. He sat with on the ground and was using his finger to draw in the dirt. For some reason they weren't talking to each other and Victoria knew there wasn't time for this.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" She asked

Kevin shrugged; "Gee, I don't know! Ask di Angelo over there"

Victoria sighed and walked over to sit next to Nico;

"Hey"

"What?" Nico said, his voice deepened

"Um, so are you and Kevin arguing?"

"No, nothing happened" Nico said through his teeth.

"Really? Cause when it's been a couple hours since I got back and neither of you are saying a word to the other... so one wonders..."

Nico didn't respond.

Victoria took a deep breath; "Listen, I don't know you, I don't know anything about you aside from the stories around the campfire. I'm not your friend and I'm not trying to be. But you know what I am trying to do? Get the quest done." She stood up, speaking up for Kevin to hear; "So if we want any chance of finding the stag then you two need to suck it up because I'm leaving right now. With or without you"

Kevin stood up; "That's not... There's no need to go off on your own anymore. I'm here to find the stag too"

Nico also stood; "I don't believe I ever said I wasn't on this quest"

"So we good?" Victoria asked

Nico nodded, he looked at Victoria, avoiding Kevin.

Kevin only frowned; "Whatever"

"Great!" Victoria smiled; "Now, are we ready to go to the Corycian Cave?"

"You know where it is?" Nico asked

"You found out where we are" Kevin asked at the same time.

Victoria nodded; "Yes and Yes. We aren't actually in a forest, we're just in small patch of land that happens to have lots of trees. We're in the city of Clermont"

Kevin looked around; "So... We are in Florida, right?"

"Yes, good job Nico" She said

"Hm" Nico crossed his arms; "Where's the cave?"

"Well back in Greece, the cave was in the highest mountain. The highest 'mountain' in Florida is called Sugarloaf Mountain, it's actually not that far away"

Kevin snorted; "Sugarloaf?"

"I thought you said there were no mountains?" Nico accidentally asked Kevin.

Kevin looked away; "There aren't" he said coldly

"It's not a mountain, at least by our standards, it's just a really big hill" Victoria said

Nico was confused; "And why do you think the cave is there?"

"Just because it's not our definition of mountain, doesn't mean it's not one. Everyone around here calls it mountain, so it is one" She said reassuringly

Nico shrugged; "If you say so"

"It's just a short walk away!" She smiled

* * *

What as suppose to be a short walk was in reality a three hour walking trip. It felt twice as long in the summer heat and the awkward silences didn't help at all.

"You know..." Kevin wiped the sweat off his forehead; "I would say this is the worst walk I've ever had, but honestly high school P.E. was a lot more tedious... but just as annoying"

Victoria walked in front, leading the way; "Really?" she breathed; "This is nothing!" She started coughing

Nico stayed behind both of them. He tied his jacket around his waist and tied his hair up, not for anyone's benefit.

"Remind me why we didn't just shadow travel?" Nico had been through worst and hotter situations but this did seem unnecessary

"Because" Victoria fanned herself; "Because you fainted last time and I thought this would be easier"

Kevin couldn't believe his hair was still standing, a year ago his sweat would have completely drenched his hair, he also noticed that he was getting sun burn as easily as he used to be.

_Great, more Aphrodite Blessing..._

It wasn't that he hated looking nice he just wished people would stop pointing him out or would stop staring at him. His siblings probably felt the same, maybe even the famous Piper Mclean... He wondered if Aphrodite felt this way.

"Kevin?" Victoria stopped walking but Kevin didn't even notice.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking too.

Nico must have also been distracted because he ran into Kevin's back. He grunted and jumped back.

Kevin turned to look at him, he thought about saying _'Hey'_ or_ 'Watch it'_ but he honestly didn't have the strength to be messing with Nico right now.

Nico pouted and scrunched up his face, most would consider this ugly. Not Kevin, in fact he liked seeing Nico feisty. It was kinda cute.

_Crap._ Kevin looked away, he didn't want to be mad at Nico, he liked Nico. But it was Nico who decided to act like nothing happened between them and it was his choice to give Kevin the cold shoulder. Kevin didn't think he did anything wrong, he thought Nico might of liked him too, he thought Nico also wanted to kiss him. But maybe he shouldn't have assumed that... Maybe it was his fault. Maybe Kevin was just doomed to ruin every relationship he had, maybe he would ruin his friendship with Victoria next...

"So now we're on Sugarloaf street! And that's Sugarloaf mountain" She said pointing a large hill with a road.

Kevin groaned; "That doesn't even like a mountain..."

"Stop whining! We're almost there" Victoria had new energy now, she pulled water bottles out of her backpack; "Here guys"

Both took one. Both drank in silence, it only made Victoria more uncomfortable. Not to mention normally Kevin talked constantly in camp, seeing him so upset and quiet freaked her out in a different way.

Victoria breathed in and out; "The cave suppose to be at the base of the Mountain so that means we won't have to walk up it. The cave is probably in that area with all trees, the mist might be keeping mortals from seeing it"

"Alright, let's get this over with" Kevin said aloud

* * *

There was a lot more sand and dirt then trees, the three of them walked around the hill far from the road.

"Hey, I think that's it!" Victoria ran up to a large hole in the hill.

Kevin walked up to her; "Well it does look like a cave."

"It's so... dark" Victoria took a step back.

"This is almost too easy" Nico noted

Kevin looked his way; "What?"

"Um, I was just thinking if this was the cave... Then shouldn't there be something guarding it-"

"Halt Demigods!" A voice from inside the cave yelled

The three of them looked it's way and noticed three women exit the cave. The tallest one was in the middle, her eyes were blue and her hair was an amber color, it reached down to her knees. The one on her right wore a blue dress, her hair was dark and curly. The last had black short hair, she looked the youngest of the three, she had what looked like blue freckles.

"Nymphs" Kevin heard Victoria say

"Naiads" Nico corrected her

The tallest stood at the entrance; "Who dares-"

"A child of Aphrodite!" The young one suddenly blurted out

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Oh my..." The curly one noticed; "She's right! That one there has to be a Son of Aphrodite!"

"What's going on?" Nico whispered to Victoria

Kevin shrugged; "They're checking me out?"

Victoria snapped her finger; "Oh! I've heard of this from Piper! She said Naiads loved children of Aphrodite!"

"What?" Nico whispered, although it sounded like he wanted to yell; "Why?!"

"I don't remember! It was years ago! Maybe it's because Naiads are obsessed with love!" She whispered back

Kevin gulped; "They like me... So I'll just talk to them... Play it cool"

"Don't say anything stupid" Nico warned

"Have I ever?" Kevin smirked at Nico;

"Hey ladies!" He walked forward and the Naiads met him in the middle. The young one grabbed his hands;

"It's been so long since we've met a child of Aphrodite! You're obviously made carefully by her" The curly on said

The young one giggled; "You're still young, but your beauty may rival the gods' some day"

The oldest was still standing tall and regal; "Tell us your name child"

Kevin smiled nervously; "My name is Kevin Holt, hello... I - uh, love the ocean..."

The three of them looked confused.

Victoria ran up to him and whispered; "You're thinking of Nereids! These are Naiads- Fresh water!"

"I mean I like lakes so much better, it's like the ocean but without that gross salty taste..." Kevin tried smiling

The curly hair one smiled; "It's not Poseidon's fault our domain is much more desirable."

"Perhaps Kevin could tell us about his mother, how is she?" The oldest one asked

Kevin hated this subject; "She's... the same as always, uh, why don't you lovely ladies tell me your names?"

The young smiled; "Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Melaina"

"Kleodora" The curly haired one said

The tall one stepped forward; "And I am Corycia and we are the three Naiads of the sacred springs of the Corycian Cave"

"The Corycian nymphs?" Victoria said

"Yes, daughter of Apollo" Corycia said

Victoria laughed awkwardly; "So you know my dad pretty well?"

"I did give him children of my own" Corycia stated; "As did Melaina"

"Geez" Victoria was embarrassed

"Wow, you don't look that old" Kevin said, realizing that Melaina was still holding both his hands

Melaina giggled; "How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen in a couple weeks..." He tried to let go of her but she gripped his hands tightly

Nico looked over and noticed Kevin still talking to Melaina, and for some reason holding her hands, Nico rolled his eyes. It wasn't his problem.

Kleodora stood in front of him; "And a Son of Hades, my, you're an interesting bunch"

"We're on a quest" Nico stepped away from her; "We were told by our Oracle that the Stag of Artemis was here, in the Corycian cave.

Corycia stood in place, thoughtfully; "The caves are not just ours, there are others the deeper you go down there."

"We figured that" Nico said; "We ask you for entrance into your cave"

Kleodora stood next to Corycia; "What if it has to do with that new cave?"

"It might" She replied

"New Cave?" Victoria asked

The three Naiads all hissed toward Victoria. "It is not polite to listen in on other people's conversations, Daughter of Apollo"

Victoria stood next to Kevin; "I'm sorry..."

"It's not okay" Melaina said

"Besides, you have brought us no offerings. In ancient times, we were always given offerings with passage to see the Oracle" Kleodora crossed her arms.

"But it's not like you're guarding the Oracle anymore" Nico pointed out

"Enough!" Corycia said; "The three of you will produce a gift for me and each of my sisters."

"A gift?" Victoria asked; "What do you want?"

Kleodora smiled; "I miss my beloved Poseidon, bring me a piece of the sea"

"A piece of the sea?" Victoria asked; "Right now!?"

"Yes. Sometimes I like the salty water" She said smugly

Nico dropped his backpack; "You want sea water? Then I'll get you sea water" He suddenly vanished in his shadow.

"Oh... I forgot he could do that" Kleodora said; "I had hoped that would be a difficult task"

Corycia looked at Victoria; "Daughter of Apollo..."

Victoria answered; "Yes?..."

"What I want is more than just water, I want a gift from Apollo himself" She crossed her arms

Kevin still tried to free himself from Melaina's grip; "Listen lady, Victoria and her dad aren't exactly on the best terms, I doubt she could-"

"Here" Victoria said, pulling something out of her backpack.

Corycia moved gracefully toward Victoria; "What's this?"

"It's a Harmonica, Apollo gave it to me on my 16th birthday. He said I might need it one day" She said, annoyed

The golden Harmonica had the name 'Victoria' engraved in it; "It's beautiful" Corycia took it in her hands.

"I guess, not exactly a sweet sixteen gift I was hoping for" She put her backpack back on.

Corycia smiled for the first time; "Thank you daughter of Apollo, I shall cherish the music it will create"

"Yeah, Yeah. Are we done yet?" Kevin tried yanking his hands but Melaina only laughed

Kleodora stiffened; "Not until I get my gift, and Melaina you haven't even asked for anything"

Nico suddenly showed up from behind shadows, he was holding a tea pot.

He tossed it at Kleodora; "Here! Some salt water from the Florida shores"

Kleodora opened the top and smelled; "Mm, Lovely..."

Nico crossed his arms; "Now may we pass?"

"Wait! Melaina, you need your gift" Kleodora said, holding the tea kettle close to her chest. Corycia was admiring the harmonica.

Kevin look into her blue eyes, they weren't like humans, more like a fish.

Melaina smiled; "What oh what should I ask for? I can have anything in the world from a Son of Aphrodite..."

Kevin gulped; "I have a really cool camera? Want that?"

She ran a hand through his hair and shook her head; "No"

Kevin looked away, both Victoria and Nico were staring at him, he just shrugged.

"I know! I want a kiss" She said

Kevin blinked; "You what?"

Victoria walked over to her; "Woah! Calm down, why on earth would you wanna kiss Kevin?"

Nico followed her but said nothing.

"He reminds me of a god, come on now, tell me you don't think Kevin is handsome" Melaina asked

Victoria started fidgeting; "I - oh I don't know"

"It's fine Victoria, I don't mind" Kevin said

Melaina giggled; "And not just any kiss! I want a the kind only a son of Aphrodite can give."

"You want me to kiss you and abandon you? Cause that's what she does" Kevin said

"No! I want it to be romantic, passionate, in other words... It better be good" Melaina squeezed Kevin's hands

Kevin thought about it; "Let go of me first"

"Fine"

Kevin rubbed his hands, it felt like he had handcuffs on.

"I'm waiting" Melaina closed her eyes.

It had been awhile since Kevin's last kiss, not counting the one he almost had earlier. He never really kissed a stranger, it wasn't his thing and he's never even kissed a girl, he tried not overthinking it. A stranger is a stranger.

The kiss had to be romantic and passionate. Kevin thought about his first kiss, how his friend just quickly pecked him on the lips at school. That wasn't romantic, spontaneous but not the loving kind of kiss Melaina wanted. Then he thought about how Max used to kiss him, that was always passionate, but always so quick. This kiss had to be slow.

He put a hand on the back of Melaina's head and one hand in the small of her back and pulled her toward him. She almost gasped but it was interrupted by a pair of warm lips, she wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin tightened his grip around her too, it must have been years since Melaina had been kissed, but this was making up for it.

"Oh my" Kevin heard Kleodora say. He could only imagine Victoria's and Nico's face.

Melaina wasn't the only one enjoying it, Kevin forgot how much he missed this, just physical contact alone was making him feel so good.

He pulled his head back and released Melaina.

"Good enough for you?" He asked

Melaina blushed blue; "I'll never forget it... You have a gift Son of Aphrodite..."

Kevin had been already told before he was good, but damn Melaina looked like she was gonna faint. Maybe he was better now that he had his demigod powers? Kevin looked over at Victoria, she was slightly blushing. Nico had undone his hair and let it cover most of his face, he also was wearing his jacket again.

"Great, can we go now?" Nico asked harshly

The Corycian Nymphs all looked pleased and didn't object.

The cave had torches around it's entrance, Nico grabbed one, so did Kevin.

"You want one, Victoria?" Kevin asked

Victoria kept walking further into the cave; "Nope, don't need it"

the three of them were out of Melaina's view.

"Oh! Shouldn't we have told them about the new cave?" Kleodora asked

Corycia looked into the cave, the demigods weren't in her sight; "No, They should be fine, they're all capable"

"What new cave?" Melaina gathered his thoughts.

"You know, that really weird one where no light goes" Kleodora shook her head.

Melaina looked into the cave again; "You mean the one I named; Cave of Night?"

"Yes, the Cave of Night"

* * *

"For someone who doesn't like the dark, you sure are okay with having no torch" Kevin pointed out

Victoria scoffed; "Fear isn't a problem here, it seems like a enough natural light shines in here. You two probably don't even need those"

Kevin knew she was right, the cave was oddly lit up for a place where the sun didn't shine.

"And even if it were too dark, I can do this!" She turned around to face them.

Nico and Kevin stared at her, she stood straight with her hands on her hips, looking triumphant but nothing was out of ordinary.

"Well?" Nico asked, with a hint of annoyance

Victoria frowned; "What?"

"Vic, what are you doing?" Kevin asked

"Am I not glowing?" She asked

Kevin and Nico shook their heads.

"Ugh!" She groaned; "There's too much light in here! I'm suppose to be shining like a Christmas tree right now!"

"Sure you are" Nico said bitterly, he walked past her.

Kevin smiled; "You can glow in the dark Vic? That's so cool! You're like night light!" he didn't mean for it to be insulting but Victoria felt stupid.

"It's a form of Photokinesis... If I master it, I might be able to turn invisible..." She said

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder; "That's great, all I can do is kiss awesomely"

She raised an eyebrow; "I think you enjoyed kissing that Nymph" She walked away

Kevin followed her; "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it!" he laughed.

It was easy for him to joke around with Victoria, now it seemed he had to work on Nico. Even if Nico had no interest in him what's so ever, Kevin knew he at least wanted to be friends with the guy. He had to accept Nico just didn't feel the same way, no matter how much it hurt that he was getting rejected.

"You know..." Victoria began

Kevin looked up and paid attention to her.

"Maybe because this is an Apollo cave, but I feel right in here. Like I know we're going the right way, you know?" She said

"Good, I'd hate to get lost" Kevin nodded

Nico stopped walking.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"What's up is there's a fork in the road." Nico point that the cave split into two.

Kevin sighed; "That would suck if we didn't have our Apollo cave guide!" Kevin looked at Victoria.

Victoria looked to both of them. "It's the right side"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kevin and Victoria walked toward the right side.

Nico looked at the left cave, it was darker than the right side. It almost too dark, and it felt like a cold breeze came from it.

_'Nico...'_ It felt like it was calling to him.

"I think we should take this cave" Nico pointed with his torch

Victoria spoke; "What! Why?"

"I just... know we should go this way" He said softly

"Nico, my gut is telling me the right side is... well right" Victoria said; "We should go this way"

Nico frowned; "I'm sorry I don't think I ever said you could decide for us! I'm the one leading this quest, we go where I say we go"

"You can't make!" She yelled; "That cave doesn't feel right. It's not like the rest!"

"I don't care" Nico was angry now, "We're going without you, come on Kevin"

He started walking down the left cave but he noticed Kevin didn't move.

"Kevin, let's go" Nico said, holding the torch up to see

Kevin looked at him and to Victoria and to Nico again.

"Kevin, you don't have to go with me" Victoria said

Maybe there was a part of Kevin didn't like seeing them fight and knew he shouldn't pick sides. He trusted both of them with his life, they were both stronger and just better than him at everything. But there was a part of him that still was annoyed at Nico, and maybe he didn't want to be alone with him right now.

"I'm going with Victoria" he said

Nico's eyes widened. He looked more hurt than Kevin expected. He was speechless and Kevin didn't know what to do either. Kevin thought maybe he should change his mind but he felt Victoria pull on his arm.

"We gotta go" She said

Kevin nodded; "Yeah..."

He walked away from the left cave, leaving Nico to walk down there alone.

* * *

_A/N: Yep! What will happen next?!_

_As always your reviews are a big help and I love getting them._


	10. Advanced Darkness

_Warning: This chapter has violence and a little blood, not gore or anything. But some blood._

_Also swearing, if you anyone has a problem with it then maybe I should consider moving my story into rated M._

* * *

**Advanced Darkness**

No matter how hard he thought about it, Nico couldn't explain the situation.

He fell against the wall, dropping his torch and slid to the floor. He rubbed his face and looked up, he couldn't see more than five feet ahead of him. Nico was struggling to breathe, and his head started hurting. He closed his eyes, trying to focus but it felt like something was pressing his chest. He kept panting, was it this place? Its not like it was his first time being alone. He traveled Tartarus!

He's faced monsters, titans, and giants but this stupid cave was scaring him!?

No, It couldn't be the cave making him feel this way.

He sat on the ground, his thoughts went to the last time he felt like this, it was this morning. When Kevin's face was too close to his. Nico shook his head, it wasn't suppose to be like this, not anymore.

Nico went through years of heart ache because how he felt for Percy Jackson, but those were years of denial and pain. Something he learned to accept and after a few years, moving on. Everything was going right for Nico just a month ago, he visited Hazel every month, he was getting along with his father and even started taking learning classes at Camp Jupiter in his spare time.

Then he met Kevin. From the moment he met him, Nico suddenly felt different and he thought he could handle being his friend. Nico had several male friends that meant nothing, but Kevin was different.

That smile, that voice, everything about him drove Nico crazy. He never imagined that guy who pinched him would turn Nico upside down and throw him into feelings that shouldn't have been. He thought about Kevin all the time now, he wanted to deny it again, he didn't want this end like last time...

But this isn't last time, Nico was almost an adult not a stupid kid, and Kevin _wasn't_ Percy.

Memories of just early flooded his mind, the sensation of Kevin dancing with him, the feeling of Kevin's hand in his, it was almost perfect but when the time came, Nico chickened out and worse, he pushed Kevin away and hurt his feelings. But this was going to fast, he couldn't handle it, he didn't ask for this!

_"I just wanted to meet you"_

_"We're friends now, Duh!"_

_"It's a deal then!"_

_"I'm going with Victoria"_

Everything. He ruined _everything_.

Nico squeezed the middle of his shirt.

* * *

"I think we should go back" Kevin stated out loud

"What?" Victoria yelled, she walked ahead of him.

Kevin had to jog to keep up with her; "Well if you slowed down for a minute you might have heard me! What's the rush?"

Victoria didn't stop; "I'm just-" She sounded frustrated; "I'm trying to find the stag! We can't fail, okay?"

"We? Or you?" Kevin asked; "Vic, why are you acting like this! Why did you have to separate from Nico?"

Victoria barked a laugh; "Me!? I should be asking you that question!"

"I just-" Kevin stuttered.

"Stop blaming me! I didn't force you to do anything"

Kevin ran in front of her; "I didn't blame you"

"You're the one who wanted to get far from him! If you want to go back to him so bad! Then go! Leave!" She yelled

Kevin grabbed her; "Victoria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, You want to go to Nico. You're always gonna pick Nico anyway..." She looked down

"What are you talking about?"

She pulled his hand of her; "It's obvious that you like him! I bet if you weren't mad at him you would have abandon me"

Kevin was confused; "Are you... Jealous?"

She started laughing, but it wasn't her normal laugh; "Ha! Classic Kevin, thinks everyone's in love with him!"

"Victoria!..." Kevin said painfully

Victoria blinked and gasped; "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Kevin! I don't- I don't know what came over me" She turned away

Kevin held the torch to see her face, she was ashamed.

"Maybe... it's this cave?" Kevin tried to comfort her

"I don't know... This whole quest is freaking me out" She said

"Why? Why is it so important to you?" He asked

Victoria sighed; "You have to keep I a secret... Promise?"

"Promise!"

She looked down; "My father talked to me before the quest. The stag wasn't stolen, it was lost"

"What?" Kevin said flatly

"I mean, he said he borrowed it from Artemis, without her knowing... And one day it wasn't where he left it. It didn't just leave he said it had to be someone else's intervention but then what would he say to Artemis? She doesn't even know it's missing. He was afraid of her finding out if he asked other gods for help, that's why he sent us." Victoria said

Kevin blinked; "Are you kidding! We're going through all this trouble because of your dad!?"

"Yes. He told me it had to me, if we don't get the stag it could mean horrible things, Artemis' wrath for one thing" Victoria stood against the wall; "That's why it's so important, not just because I want to be a hero, but because it concerns everyone."

"So who ever took it, brought it here?" Kevin gestured the cave

She nodded; "Who ever it is, has a horrible sense of humor"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked

"Taking the stag underground, it's probably unhappy but Gods would have a hard time following them" She pointed out

Kevin smiled; "But we can!" he sounded proud.

"Kevin? Did you even bring a weapon?" Victoria asked

Kevin pulled his backpack; "I brought this!" Kevin held out a thin sword. It must have been a foot and half at most.

"That's... a short sword" Victoria said, taking it out of Kevin's hands. It was thinner and triangle shaped, he might have worked better with a dagger.

"Who cares if it's short?" Kevin crossed his arms, still holding the torch

Victoria shrugged; "There's nothing wrong with it per say. It's just unusual, did a child make it?"

"Maybe..."

She smiled; "Has it got a name?"

"A name?" Kevin thought about his camera collection, and how sometimes he named them.

"You don't have to think of one now. I hope you know how to use it" She held it out

Kevin took it back; "I may not be as good as you or Nico but I think I can handle it"

"Good." She said; "Let's keep going"

"Yeah"

Kevin looked back.

* * *

Through his clouded mind, full of jumbled thoughts, a voice somehow reached him.

_"Nico..."_

He looked up, something was calling him again.

It was a whisper far in the cave, past what Nico could see. He stood up and grabbed his torch, luckily it hadn't gone out yet. He walked forward, trying to stay focus on that voice and where it came from. If Nico let his guard down for a second, his thoughts would go back to thinking of him. Nico shook his head, now was not the time to think about Kevin, no matter how bad he felt.

The further he went the smaller the cave seemed to get. The walls almost touched him, like he was barely able to fit and eventually to even stand in the tunnel. But he kept walking, it was just a weird cave, right?

Nico came at what looked like a dead end. The cave had a crack in it, too small for most people but if Nico tried hard enough, he could probably squeeze through.

_"Nico..."_

He was determined to push forward, he started to the step through the crack when he dropped his torch. It suddenly went out and now the cave was covered in darkness. Nico took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the wall. He looked around, and was surprised to the fact he could still see fine in the dark. The walls looked the same as before.

Then he noticed a light in the distance.

"Hello?" Nico called out.

The light stood out among the rest of the cave. Nico couldn't help run to it, he stopped in his tracks when he could see the light clearly.

It was a woman. The woman was sitting on the floor, she was glowing the ghostly green light, She wore a silk black dress with a veil covering her face and flowers on her head.

"Nico..." She said, Nico could see the a smile past the veil but that was the only thing he could see on her.

He took a few steps forward, cautiously; "Who are you?"

She laughed softly; "It's not polite to ask a name before giving your name, Nico"

"But you know my name..." Nico walked in front of her, looking down; "Do I..." He stared at her; "Have we met?"

There was something about her, Nico couldn't understand, she was familiar.

"Maybe in a dream?" She said.

He frowned; "Are you a Goddess?"

"Perhaps" She grinned again.

Nico was growing impatient; "If you're done being cryptic, Will you tell me why you're here?!"

She stood up; "I'm here to see you"

"Me?"

"Yes, I've been watching you from a long time." She placed her fingertips under his chin "You remind me of Hades"

"My father? I get that a lot" Nico moved his head; "People say I resemble him"

"Hm..." She touched his fingers together; "Not only in appearances do you remind me of him. You remind me of the tale of Hades and Persephone"

"What?" Nico asked as she walked around him.

"Hades was a lot like you when he was young, dark, handsome and full of so much pain and anger." She laughed; "He too desired love"

Nico looked down, his eyebrows met in the middle of his face; "I fail to see what this has to do with anything"

She walked down the cave; "He wanted love so much that he kidnapped Persephone to be his queen. He tricked her into eating those seeds that forced her to be chained to him... It's not the most romantic story but Hades got what he wanted"

"And?" Nico was angry now

"And?" She scoffed; "You are the same! Lonely and in love with a little pretty thing that I bet you're dying to be with"

Nico looked away; "You don't know what you're talking about..."

She was standing in front of him now; "You would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"I- I don't"

She was yelling now; "Will you follow in your father's foot steps!? Force and trap him to be with you forever?"

"What! No! I would never-"

"So desperate for love, wanting to love and be loved" She laughed; "For a being half god you sure act mortal"

"Shut up!" Nico shouted

"Such a shame, the only thing a Son of Hades can do is cause death to the ones he loves" She said lowly

"I said Shut up!" Nico pulled his sword out

She looked at it and smiled; "Ungrateful child, I am only trying to help you"

"And how are you doing that!?" Nico held his sword out

The women smiled; "I am warning you about the death of the one you care for, he will die because of you. Just as like everyone always does"

"Alright! I'm done listening to you" Nico charged at her but when he swiped his sword, she was gone. He fell to the floor.

_"His death will be on your hands" _It was like before, a whisper in his ear.

"You're wrong!" He said, she had to be...

A new voice spoke; "What a nuisance" it pierced through Nico like a knife, he looked up and saw his sister in the black dress. It had been years since Nico had seen her image, since before she chose rebirth;

"You are a plague Nico, a _curse_. You let all those you love die." Nico couldn't believe it, how could Bianca be here?; "You will be the worst thing to ever happen to him"

His voice was shaking "No Bianca, that's not true" He was on his knees, looking up at her; "Please"

"How pathetic" Maria di Angelo suddenly was there instead of Bianca;

Nico was confused; "Mother?"

"You are nothing but a disappointment. A mistake that killed me"

"No! I didn't! I couldn't-" His voice cracked

Nico looked at the floor, his heart was hurting again. How many years did he blame others and than himself for Bianca? He hardly remembered his mom, he was so young when she was taken away. But he remembered her smile and she never regretted him or his sister.

_No, this was a trick._

"You're not my mother or Bianca... My mother loved Hades and he loved her-" He was cut off

The women grabbed him and held him up by the neck.

"Love? You think Hades actually loved her more than his own wife!?" She was squeezing his throat.

He coughed; "I don't know who you are- but you're wrong about them and me-" He tried grabbing at her arm, she was strong enough to hold him up in the air with one arm.

She held him close to her face; "I cannot kill you, I want to, but my master forbade it"

"Master? What master"

"That is no concern of yours" It was so easy for her to crush him, he needed to trick him to let him go.

Nico smirked; " If this was a fair fight, I would beat you"

She dropped him on the floor; "A fair fight? As if you can best me with a sword?"

Nico grabbed his sword; "Maybe I'll just kill you"

When he looked up he saw her run away.

_What? Why is she running?_

Nico chose not question it further and ran after her.

* * *

Kevin and Victoria stood in the same spot for about ten minutes. The two of them stood in another fork in the road, except this time they had ten tunnels to choose from.

"So.. Any ideas?" Kevin asked

"I- I don't know" Victoria twirled around looking at all the caves

Kevin walked up to them; "I thought you could sense the way"

"Before I could! But now the light has gone away... We're very far from the Corycian Cave" Victoria sighed; "What if Nico was right? What if all I've done is get us lost!? I can't feel anything besides..."

"Besides?"

Victoria frowned; "Some of the caves feel like the cave that Nico went through... It's like it absorbs shadows or something"

Kevin looked, he couldn't tell the difference; "Um... Which ones?"

"That one and the one over there" She pointed at two caves.

Kevin looked at them thoughtfully, he stared at the closest one.

"_Kevin..."_

"I think I should take this one" Kevin blinked; "And you should go to the other one?"

Victoria looked at him; "Splitting up? Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah!" Kevin gripped his sword; "Of course"

"If you think you're ready"

"If anything goes wrong, I'll just sing!" He smiled

Victoria laughed; "Well, I promised that I'd protect you"

"Maybe I don't need protecting!" He said

She rolled her eyes; "You're torch is almost out, what are you gonna do for light?"

He put down his sword, Kevin pulled out a lighter from his pocket; "Ta-da!"

"Why do you have that?"

"Let's just say, it was very easy lighting fires while in boys scouts with it" He smiled

She nodded; "I suppose having some survival skills is useful for quests"

"You bet!" Kevin smiled; "I'm not so useless now?"

"I never said you were useless" She said

Kevin frowned; "I know..."

She groaned; "Are you a hundred percent sure you wanna go alone?"

"We'll cover more ground this way!" Kevin nodded

Victoria turned and walked toward the dark cave, she looked back but Kevin had already gone down his tunnel.

* * *

Nico tried to swing at the veiled woman, but she dodged it.

Her voice sounded like Bianca's; "What's the matter brother, getting soft?"

Nico yelled out and charged at her again, she vanished. He couldn't think, he was too angry, not realizing that he was getting clumsy and only tiring himself out. He wouldn't care anyway, he wanted her dead.

He could hear her laugh from a different tunnel and followed it.

* * *

Victoria walked alone, she used her power to light the dark, it worked quite well and she was satisfied with herself.

This place was very open and larger then Victoria was expecting, the tunnel eventually led her to a lard open area, she was standing on a cliff looking down, she couldn't see the bottom. There was a small path that led to the bottom of the abyss, at least that's what she hoped for, she just had to keep walking.

In truth, she didn't know why she let Kevin go, she tried so hard to protect him and tell him it was a bad idea. She should have just admitted that she didn't want to travel alone. She was strong but not as strong as Nico di Angelo or even Clarisse La Rue.

She took a deep breath, no matter what she had to succeed, everyone was counting on her.

Victoria smiled when she reached the bottom of the cavern, it wasn't that deep and she could see other tunnels connecting to it. Maybe if she picked the right one she would reunite with Kevin or Nico! There were a few caves that were too high for her to walk into.

She took a step forward and noticed a carving on the floor. She bent over and felt it, it almost looked like a claw mark. She looked around and realized the walls were covered in them.

"Oh no" She grabbed her bow and an arrow.

_What could be strong enough to carve into rock!?_

Victoria heard a screech that sent a shiver down her spine.

A red bird suddenly flew from a larger tunnel, it was a Stymphalian bird, it was gigantic with a metal beak and claws. It flew around the ceiling of the cave, screeching constantly.

Victoria was shaking, no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to hit one when these birds attacked Camp Half-Blood all those years ago, she never forgot it and seeing one now, in this place...

She bit down and aimed the arrow, she took the shot but the bird was too fast. She reached for another arrow but the bird started flying toward her with it's claws ready to pick her up.

She turned herself to dodge the bird but it grabbed onto her backpack and her arrow carrier, it twirled her around until she fell down as it flew away. Victoria's bow had fallen to the other side of the room and all she had now to arm herself was the one arrow in her hand.

The Bird was circling above her, it then charged at her again and pushed her with it's body.

Victoria screamed out as it tried to peck her and ripped at her shirt with it's claws. She could feel her chest was bleeding but she gripped the arrow and started stabbing at the bird. She kept taking steps backward, the bird was too fast, she would die here unless she could kill it first.

The bird used it's beak to grab Victoria's shoulder, she cried out in pain but used this as the moment to strike while it wasn't moving as much. She stabbed the bird in the head with the arrow.

She didn't even notice the hole behind her, when the bird fell it pushed her back, Victoria was too wounded to process that fact she was falling and too tired to glow anymore.

She closed her eyes and surrendered to shadows.

* * *

Kevin had a weird feeling again.

This cave kept gave him the shivers and not too mention every tunnel looked the same! But this feeling hurt, like something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what. He looked around, maybe this was all a mistake...

Kevin sighed, he was just about ready to start singing when Nico suddenly ran out of one of the tunnels.

"Nico! Man am I glad to see you!" Kevin said; "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier-"

Nico was panting, he didn't have his backpack anymore and he was gripping his sword tightly.

"Nico... What's wrong?" Kevin asked, Nico probably hadn't noticed him yet.

Nico turned his head sharply, something was wrong, Nico's eyes weren't their dark brown like usual, they were a light grey.

"You can't keep running" Nico said deeply; "Fight me you coward!"

Kevin held his free hand up; "I'm not- I can't fight you"

Nico held his sword and pointed it at Kevin; "You're going to die!"

"I- I know we're not getting along right now, but Nico-"

Nico swung his sword at Kevin, Kevin jumped back and pulled his sword out.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kevin yelled.

"You call that a weapon!?" Nico barked back; "You're the pathetic one! We fight now"

Kevin held the sword, he was only able to use one hand and Nico wasn't in the light. Kevin literally had all the disadvantages against Nico, not even a month's worth of sword training.

Those weird grey eyes were shining in the dark like a cats, Kevin gulped.

Nico ran at him and when their blades met, Nico knocked the sword out of Kevin's hand.

"Fuck that!" Kevin shouted and began to run down a random cave

"You won't get away!" Nico was chasing him now

Kevin always could run fast but Nico was gaining on him. Nico was right behind him in less than a minute.

"Man those little legs can run!" Kevin kept looking back; "Nico! Seriously, this isn't funny!"

Nico pushed him from behind against a wall, Kevin's face hit it first, he accidentally bit his lip and his head was hurting. He blinked and saw Nico was about to stab at him, Kevin ducked and pushed Nico back as hard as he could. Nico's sword was stuck in the wall, and while Nico was on the floor he ran off.

"I'm sorry!" Kevin yelled back, there were so many tunnels, maybe he could lose him.

He stopped to catch his breath when he couldn't see Nico, He touched his lip that was cut and his forehead that was bleeding down his face; _Why was this happening?!_ Kevin wasn't sure, but he thought he heard laughter, he turned around and ran to it.

"Hello! Who is that?" Kevin was running frantically, then he tripped over something.

He dropped his torch and looked back, in his path was a bow. He recognized it instantly;

"Victoria? Victoria!" He yelled looking forward, where was she? Why didn't she have her bow!?

That's when Nico tackled him.

* * *

_A/N: And you all thought the last chapter was harsh. It feels like it was just yesterday I was debating whether to even write this story_

_Thank you to all that reviewed last time, they really help :)_


	11. Alone Together

_A/N: I'm very sorry at this late update! It's summer and my time has gotten away from me._

_ I have a new story (Well a few technically) coming out soon, it's just a little tricky..._

_Also! Warning, this will have violence and mentions of blood_

* * *

**Alone Together**

Kevin's had bad days before, some of them much sadder or angering than today. But today was the most painful, yep, this definitely can be on his worst days of his life list.

Kevin was pretty sure Nico jumped to tackle him to the floor, he felt a blunt force hit him in the ribs, he wasn't sure if Nico punched him or not. He tried to roll Nico off him but he was stronger than he looked.

It felt like a nightmare, being attacked right now by the guy your crushing on, Kevin should have known something like this would happen. Still Nico wasn't himself, if it even is Nico. Kevin tried his hardest to fight back but he didn't stand a chance.

Nico was on top of Kevin now, sitting on his chest and swinging his sword

"Nico! It's me, Kevin!" He yelled, he could barely see him with the torch so far away.

Nico yelled out and stabbed at Kevin's head. He missed and hit the ground, Kevin sat up and grabbed Nico's shoulders

"Nico stop! Please!" He begged

Nico pulled his sword out and pushed Kevin back down, holding down on his wrist. Kevin couldn't even kick him off, he thought maybe he punched Nico but it was too late. Nico swung his sword at Kevin to kill.

Kevin had no choice but to stop the sword, he caught it in mid-swing.

He yelled out as it cut into his palm. Nico didn't even bat an eyelash, if anything he tried to push sword down, cutting deeper into Kevin's hand. Kevin cried out in pain, but kept his grip on the sword.

Nico finally drew his sword away, probably to swing again.

Kevin's arm went limp. He wasn't going to stop it this time...

Nico raised his arm.

It took all his force of will to grab Nico again, it was the only thing he could think of, Kevin didn't know what to call it, but there was only one power he had. Kevin just wanted Nico to come back, he crashed his lips together with Nico's.

_Please work..._

* * *

_"Stop!"_ A voice in Nico's head suddenly screamed

Warning bells went off in his mind, suddenly his head was hurting and his whole body shifted. The taste of blood or metal was in his mouth now, there was pressure against his face, was someone holding him? He then felt the hold was released.

Nico blinked, one minute he was fighting the veiled women, the next his vision went white. When the world started to slowly fade back he realized it wasn't her who he was on top of.

Kevin was under him, Nico was holding down one of his arms. Nico looked at his raised arm and then his sword;

It had blood on it.

Nico looked at Kevin's hand, it was covered blood and it had a large carving across it. Who knew how deep that cut was. Nico touched his lips, their was blood there too, and his face, but it wasn't his? He wasn't bleeding.

Kevin was breathing heavily, his eyes were squeezed shut; "Please, Please, Please" He kept whispering

Nico released his arm; "Kevin..." was all that came out

Kevin didn't open his eyes, he just kept mumbling.

"Kevin, It's me!..." Nico realized he did this to him; "I'm sorry..."

Kevin put his uninjured hand on his face.

Nico shook his head; "Kevin, I'm so sorry"

The silence was scaring him, the only noise Nico could hear was Kevin loud breaths, it echoed in the cave. Nico's thought to reach out but his hand was shaking, he just want to say sorry over and over.

"Please say something..."

Kevin bit his lip.

"... Anything..."

Kevin shook his head.

It was like being struck. Nico looked away.

"Yo- "

Nico looked back; "What?"

"You're sitting on me" Kevin said lowly

"Oh, oh!" Nico felt flustered and almost fell over when trying to get off

Kevin sighed; "Please tell me you have some ambrosia..."

Nico looked around; "No, I lost my backpack while chasing... that woman"

Kevin snorted and then started laughing, it scared Nico, he sat up; "So much for you being the prepared one" Kevin moved his hands off his face, he was still bruised and bleeding but at least he was smiling.

"I'm sorry..." Nico repeated himself

"It's okay!" Kevin used his good hand to push himself to sit up; "Fuck, that hurts"

Nico almost apologized again, but he just looked down.

Kevin was panting; "So... a woman? Is she the reason you decided to kick my ass?"

Nico turned his head; "I... yeah, I thought you were her" Nico palmed his face; "I'm so stupid, I knew she could shape shift but I didn't think she could make other people different too..."

"Do you know who she was?" Kevin asked

Nico shook his head; "No, but it felt like she had a personal vendetta against me. She also knew me very well..." the thought of Bianca and his mom came to mind.

Kevin wiped his chin; "Very weird"

"I'm just glad I stopped before killing you... Barely..." Nico said, ashamed.

Kevin laughed again; "I know! It wasn't easy but I seem to have some kind of magic when it comes to a kiss"

Nico remembered the taste of iron in his mouth; "What do you mean?"

Kevin thought it be best to just spit it out; "I had to kiss you for you to come to your senses"

"You kissed me!?" Nico yelled, his face red but from what? Anger? Embarrassment?

"It worked, right?" Kevin was trying to think about it logically, it's not like he got to enjoy it.

Nico was looking down; "I know! But you had no right!"

Kevin had no idea what Nico thought of him but there wasn't time to be hung up right now; "I had to! It's not a big deal! It's not like it was your first kiss-"

Nico gritted his teeth.

"Oh my god- That was your first kiss!?" Kevin said; "Aren't you like, eighteen!?"

"I never got the chance!" Nico yelled out

Kevin blinked, maybe this was why Nico didn't kiss him earlier; "Then... It doesn't count... I mean I kissed you but that doesn't mean it was real, I did it to get you to wake up... So doesn't count! Okay?"

"It's not like I remember it anyway" Nico crossed his arms

It's not like Nico had shown any interest in Kevin, as far as Kevin knew, he was in a dead end relationship. Nico didn't feel the same way and that was enough for Kevin to try to move on. But a part of him always had a sense for things, maybe Nico did like him and was just being difficult about it. Either way, Kevin knew he can't force Nico to do anything, what happens from now on is up to Nico.

"See? You'll be fine..." Kevin looked at his carved hand;

Nico scooted closer; "Whatever, let's just drop it. Besides, we need to get that to stop bleeding" Nico's eyes were drawn to Kevin's forehead

Kevin groaned, he hard time taking off his backpack, he managed to throw it next to him.

"Do you mind?" Kevin asked

Nico grabbed the bag and searched it.

Kevin breathed; "There should be a medical kit inside, it's a white box"

Nico pulled out a small box, barely the size of his hand; "This is... really small"

"Excuse me, but I didn't even think I would need it... But I'm glad I did" Kevin was annoyed

Nico opened it up and brought out bandages and what look like a small bottle.

"It disinfectant... I mean it's used to clean cuts-" Kevin shook his head; "-But I don't think I need it!"

Nico raised an eyebrow; "What are you talking about? This is exactly what you need"

"I know, it's just that stuff stings" Kevin smiled, it obviously fake

Nico was sitting directly next to him; "How do I use it?"

Kevin took a deep breath; "You're suppose to put it on the wound with-"

Nico just poured it on the cut.

Kevin yelled out in agony, he fell back; "Don't just empty it on my hand!"

"Oh, sorry?" Nico looked at the bottle

"Mm..." Kevin gritted his teeth, wondering if Nico did that on purpose.

Nico looked around; "Um... What now?"

"I don't know! We need a piece of cloth and try not waste the supplies..." Kevin was breathing heavily

Nico grabbed his sword and ripped a piece of the bottom of his shirt.

Kevin blinked; "Not what I meant but okay..." He sat back up

Nico grabbed the hand, he started by rubbing the wound, trying to clean off the blood. He heard Kevin yell out again.

"I'm sorry..." Kevin said; "It just hurts like hell"

"_Basta respirare_" Nico said, remembering what Bianca used to say whenever he fell or something

"What?"

_"Niente"_

"Speaking Italian, huh? Well I can speak another language too- _Fils de salope_!" Kevin yelled because of another surge of pain.

"That's not Italian?" Nico was confused

"It's French!" Kevin said, his whole body was twitching;_ "C'est des conneries!"_

_Damn it..._ Nico tried again, this time slowly and more gently.

Kevin's breathing calmed down.

Nico looked up at Kevin, Kevin was staring at his hand, Nico's eyes darted back before Kevin could notice. It wasn't until now Nico realized how warm Kevin's hand was, it didn't make him uncomfortable, in fact it was weird how nice it felt. It was just the two them in this cave, the rest of the world didn't matter while Nico and Kevin were here.

"You know I've gotten into fights before, none ever ended like this" Kevin finally said

Nico frowned; "What? You wanna talk? Now?"

"Yeah, it would probably help" Kevin said

"Fine, talk, it's not like I'm focusing on something important here" Nico pressed the cloth down on the cut

Kevin yelped; "Okay! Point taken! But come on man..."

Nico sighed, Kevin was right, maybe talking would calm him down; "So, fights?"

"Mhm" Kevin nodded; "I've been in three- I guess four fights. I mean none as interesting or impressive as fighting monsters and titans... just normal teenage fights"

Nico looked up; "Isn't fighting... Bad? In schools I mean"

"It is"

Nico smirked; "Trouble maker, huh?"

Kevin looked away; "That's what everyone says"

Nico wasn't sure why, but Kevin was suddenly frowning, did he say something wrong?

"I... I'm not the calmest person, I mean try, Gods know how hard I try not to be angry all the time" Kevin said; "But sometimes I guess I couldn't hold back... So when a bunch of guys at school started picking on me, I pushed them back. One minute I'm getting trash talked, the next I'm in a fight three-to-one"

"That's not fair" Nico suddenly said

Kevin snorted; "Really? Well Believe it or not, I got out of there completely injure free"

Nico shrugged; "I believe that, you're a strong guy"

"Apparently not strong enough to defend myself against you..." Kevin realized maybe throwing it in Nico's face wasn't the best thing to say

"I'm sorry" Nico said again

"Dude, seriously, You don't need to say sorry, I know you were being hypnotized" Kevin said

"It was a mistake..." Nico sounded like the one in pain now

Kevin's hand was mostly cleaned, but still bleeding, Nico took the bandages. He started wrapping the wound, the closeness wasn't something Nico was used to, but with Kevin, he didn't mind it.

"So the three guys decide it's time to teach me 'a little lesson' but little did any of us know, I'm a demigod, fighting in a way is in my blood. Mortals didn't stand a chance so when of the three guys threw a punch at me, I punched it down and broke one of their arms. The other I punched in the face and knocked him out cold!" Kevin smiled proudly

Nico nodded.

"Last guy, the one who started the fight, He tried to grab me but I was faster, I dodged him and punched the back of his head, he fell over so hard that he broke his front teeth!"

"I bet they were all shocked" Nico replied

Kevin chucked; "Yeah, And crying... So bad that everyone thought _I_ was the bully, I got suspended"

"What! Why?" Nico asked

Kevin shrugged; "No one believed me, it was three against one again, their word against mine. I might have won the fight but in the end I was the one who lost"

Nico frowned; "That isn't fair..."

"It's just life, sometimes the whole world is against you... Mortals just do what they think is best"

"At least you don't have to worry about that anymore" Nico stated

"What do you mean?"

"You're a demigod now, you don't have to ever go back to the mortal world." Nico said

Kevin blinked; "I... Listen Nico, I know I have a lot of good things going for me right now and I can even see myself building a life here or Camp Jupiter, but..."

"But?"

Kevin didn't want Nico to see his face; "I can't- I can't never go back... I want to go back"

"Why? I thought you hated it there?" Nico looked confused

"I do, I mean I kinda do... But there are so many things I haven't done yet! I haven't traveled! I haven't finished High School" Kevin said

Nico shook his head; "But you can travel with quests? You can finish school at Camp Half-Blood-"

"What about my family?"

Kevin's words struck a chord, Nico's heart was aching again; "What are you talking about? You have family at the camp, brothers and sisters-"

"And their great! I'm not saying I don't love them..." Kevin took a deep breath, he wiped the blood off his chin; "But I already have a sister... We don't have the same parents, but I was raised with her and her mother and I... I want to tell her- I want to say I'm sorry"

Nico sat there, his big dark eyes darting back in forth.

Kevin stared; "I mean... I'm not leaving now... Maybe I'll never leave, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow..."

To Kevin, Nico didn't look any different, he didn't frown or smile, his face remained blank, frozen. His eyes were looking down, making Kevin look at those eyes lashes again, Nico always looked so calm and collected. Kevin had no idea of the turmoil and relief Nico literally just experienced internally.

Kevin stared at him, he wanted to say; _'You know you're beautiful, right?'_

Why couldn't Kevin just ask Nico how he felt?

Why couldn't he say that he liked him?

_Why was this so hard?_

"You're still bleeding" Nico said

"I am?"

Nico moved to clean Kevin's forehead, he must have made a face or winced because Kevin said; "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks"

Nico didn't respond, instead he leaned over Kevin to reach the other side of his face to wipe it.

Nico was just wiping Kevin's head and then his face, When Nico could smell something good, what was it? Nico realized it must have been whatever Kevin washed his hair with, he didn't want to get distracted but it was oddly making Nico feel content. Nico's eyes wandered around Kevin's face, then he was staring at the little dots on Kevin's jawline. Little moles that Nico never noticed before, but then again he had never observed Kevin's face like this before.

Nico forced his eyes to look else where when he noticed Kevin was grinning, Kevin's eyes were also half lidded. Like he was in a daze. But it was a warm, sweet smile, those eyes of his that shined a brilliant gold. Nico didn't even realize that Kevin's face wasn't very far, last time he was this close Nico thought he was going to kiss him. Not that he thought about that moment a lot...

"What are you smiling about?" Nico asked as cold as he could make his voice

"Hm? I was smiling?" Kevin blinked

Nico rolled his eyes. "Should I bandage your head too?"

"Knock yourself out" Kevin said

The injuries weren't going to be able to heal correctly, not tied down like this, but it was better then Kevin getting infection.

"Maybe Victoria has some nectar" Nico said thoughtfully

Kevin's eyes widened; "Victoria!" He stood up as fast as he could; "Victoria!" He yelled again without thinking

Nico stood too, watching Kevin run around; "Hey! Calm down! She's not here"

"She is here!" Kevin ran up to the bow he tripped on early; "She was here and she left this!"

Nico didn't look convinced; "How do you know it's hers?"

"She's my best friend!" Kevin yelled; "I watched her use this for weeks! It's hers!" the determination in his voice was what shut Nico up.

Kevin took out his lighter and took a look around. Suddenly he was very aware of all the markings on the floor, they were half moon shaped, carvings all over the walls.

"Kevin..." Nico called out

"I think there's something in here" Kevin turned around; "Nico, what if it has Victoria?!"

Nico was on the other side of the room, holding the dim torch. "I think you should see this"

Kevin ran over to Nico, who was standing over what looked like a cliff into a giant hole in the ground.

"What the hell?" Kevin looked around the rim of the abyss, he mistakenly looked over at the bottomless pit, his stomach started hurting.

"I think she fell in" Nico stated

"What makes you think that?" Kevin took a few steps back

Nico pointed the torch to the edge, there were shoe marks on the floor and some of the dirt has slid into the hole. "She either jumped or fell... Either way she's down there"

Kevin looked back and forth; "What- What do we do?"

"If we want Victoria back, we have to go" He didn't have to be specific for Kevin to understand

"Sure... Um! Can't you control the earth? Maybe make us a stairway?" Kevin asked nervously

Nico noticed it but said; "Yes, I'm not sure if I can do that but maybe something similar" He took a deep breath and focused on the ground.

"Nothings happening"

"I know, give it a minute"

"Nothings still happening"

Nico frowned; "I don't understand... My powers aren't working"

"Why?" Kevin was standing even further back then before

"I don't know, I think it's this place" Nico looked around, Kevin wasn't by his side; "We're gonna have to climb down"

"What!? Why?" Kevin asked, he was now back where he started.

"Because we have to find Victoria! What is your problem? Don't you want to save her!?" Nico yelled, he walked up to Kevin

"Of course, I just-"

"Just what?" Nico's voice was harsh

Kevin scratched his bandage on his head; "I don't like climbing things"

"What?" Nico asked flatly

"I know! I can't swim and I hate heights okay! I can't do anything... I can't do this..." Kevin turned around

Nico looked down; "Listen, everyone has fears... You should see Annabeth around spiders"

Kevin shook his head; "I know, everyone says that... But I'm not like you, I'm weak... I'm not a hero"

Nico realized how upset Kevin suddenly looked; "Hey, that's not what being a hero is about"

Kevin rolled his eyes; "Yeah right"

"No" Nico grabbed Kevin's arm; "I mean being a hero isn't about being fearless, it's about being strong enough to face your fears"

Kevin looked him in the eye; "What if I can't? What if I fail?"

"Then deal with it" Nico narrowed his eyes; "But don't give up, if you want to be the hero then you have to do things you don't want to"

Kevin didn't reply.

Nico looked him in the eye, pulling him closer; "And you are_ not_ weak"

Kevin looked away.

He thought about Victoria, how she was afraid of the dark and no matter where she walked she always ended up to these caves, these dark evil caves. How Kevin was able his whole life to avoid water and now he had to face that fear and this one.

"What are you afraid of?" He suddenly asked

Nico blinked; "What?"

"What are you afraid of? This cave has already brought one of my fears to life, and if we run into "The banks of Night" then that will be two of my fears" Kevin said; "Victoria hated the dark, what if whatever took her was something she also was scared of?" Kevin looked around, the claw marks only got bigger the higher up the wall they were.

Nico let Kevin's arm go.

"Nothing..."

Kevin stared; "Don't lie, you can tell me"

Nico thought of the women in black, how she taunted him with things she shouldn't have known.

"I've been through Tartarus, that kind of destroys conventional ways of thinking of fear" Nico said; "Besides, if this place really can bring fears, then I should be fine. Fear is just an illusion" He turned around to look down the hole

"Like the illusion that made you attack me" Kevin said bitterly

Nico turned around; "That's different-"

"It's not"

Kevin walked up to Nico; "You can't pretend that this place isn't effecting you like us, clearly your fear, whatever it is, is also going to mess with you"

Nico frowned, _'it already has...'_

* * *

Kevin started tying rope around a rock and then tied rope together.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked

Kevin through the rope over the side; "If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do this my way" Kevin grabbed the rope and then yelled out.

"What? What's wrong?" Nico ran up next to him

"My hand, I can't get a grip of the rope like this" Kevin stared at his bandaged hand, it had already bled through

Nico stared it; "You can't do this then"

"But Victoria!" Kevin protested

"You can't climb with only one hand" Nico said

"I can and I will" Kevin said, he reached in his bag and pulled out two pairs of archery gloves. "This should help with not getting rope burns"

Nico watched Kevin walk up to him, still holding the torch in one hand; "Which pair do you want?"

"I'll take the black ones" Nico said; "Why do you have these?"

"Oh, Just in case Victoria needed them or wanted me to practice... She wants me to be an archer like her" Kevin looked at his pair thoughtfully

Nico stared at them and back at Kevin; "Do you want to be an archer?"

"I really don't know what I want right anymore" Kevin looked at Nico directly; "Everything's kinda weird right now"

Nico nodded and started stepping over the edge while holding the rope; "I'll go first"

Kevin watched Nico as he tied the rope around his waist, Kevin's eyes suddenly hurt, he started rubbing them, it felt like dirt was clouding his vision;

_Suddenly he was in a equally dark place, but the smell of ash filled the air. Embers flew all around him, was there a fire?_

_Where Nico was standing was another person, they were taller, their hair was shorter and they were wearing a black coat. But they had Nico's dark eyes, his black hair even his face._

_"Nico?" Kevin asked_

_It was Nico, his short hair was moving with the embers, he held on to a rope that was inside the empty elevator shaft._

_"Kevin..." Nico's voice was soft; "I need you to tell me it's going to be okay, say everything's going to be alright"_

_Kevin took a few steps back; "I don't- I don't know"_

_Nico's face trembled; "Please. I need to know you're going to be okay- I need to know you're not going-"_

_"Why?" Kevin asked; "I don't understand"_

_"I know, I'm just-" Nico looked away for a moment, when he turned back his face looked defeated; "Kevin, Son-"_

_"What?" Kevin couldn't hear over the sound of flames burning around them._

"What?" Nico said

"What did you say!?" Kevin yelled

Nico's eyes widened; "I didn't say anything! You've been staring at me for a few minutes!"

Kevin took a few breaths; "I keep having this dream, but right now it felt like it was happening right now..."

Nico put a hand on Kevin's shoulder; "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so..." Kevin rubbed his eyes one more time, when he opened his eyes he was still next to Nico in this gods forsaken cave.

"If you think so, then we should move on" Nico said, Kevin knew what he meant.

He stared down the abyss, he had to go now, ready or not.

* * *

**_A/N: Indeed._**

**_Reviews help so much._**


	12. What are we Made and Afraid of?

_A/N: Thank you for your patience, I'm sorry for these late updates._

* * *

**What are we Made and Afraid of?**

When Kevin was young, around seven give or take, he was already curious about his mother but every question was avoided or ignored.

"I have to write about my mom for class Aunt Dora" Kevin stood in the kitchen next to her.

She was standing over the kitchen sink washing dishes; "Oh..."

"Can I write about you and say your my mom?" He asked lowly

"Kevin, I don't think you're suppose to lie, Can't you write about your father? Bring in one his cameras to class! I'm sure he won't mind" She smiled

Kevin was chubby back then, his hair was long and messy too, he was also clumsy. Almost always covered in Band-Aids; "I can't... It's for mothers day"

Eudora wasn't looking at him; "Oh, and you need to talk about her..."

"Where's she's from, what's her job" Kevin said; "But dad won't talk about mom"

She put down the dishes and sat down on the floor; "It's because it's hard for him, he loved her very much"

"He's says she's gone" Kevin's mouth was trembling; "Is mom dead?"

"What? No!" Eudora shook her head; "She's fine! Your father says she just doesn't like living in one place! She's probably just traveling"

"Does mom not like me? Or dad?" He asked

Eudora stroked his head; "No baby, no. "

Kevin shook his head; "It's not fair!"

"I know, I know" She tried to hug him but he turned his body away.

She frowned, holding him from the side; "I don't know where she is... But I promise you'll meet her one day, I just know it."

"How?" Kevin asked; "How do you know she loves us?"

Eudora sighed; "Your dad said she was a lot things, above all else he said she was loving. Your mother loves you she just has a different way of showing it"

"I don't understand"

"You will one day"

Kevin didn't believe her.

"I'll call your teacher tomorrow, okay?"

He was silent.

"Okay?"

Eudora tried to turn him around for a proper hug but Kevin kept pulling away; "Kevin, stop"

He closed his eyes and tried walking.

She grabbed him; "Hey, look at me"

He shook his head.

"Kevin, look at me"

* * *

"Kevin! Look at me!" Nico's voice awoke him from his thoughts.

Nico was holding the lighter to his face; "Open your eyes, come on Kevin!"

Kevin blinked, he was sitting on the floor against a wall; "Hey... How long was I out?"

"Only for a couple minutes, you need to stay awake" Nico said, clearly annoyed

Kevin looked around; "I'm sorry, I'm just tired"

"Well you can't sleep here" Nico stood up, he didn't look at Kevin; "Get up"

Kevin took it and got his feet; "I know, I just think that a little nap wouldn't kill us"

"It might kill Victoria" Nico said coldly; "We need to keep moving"

Kevin frowned; "Fine, help me up"

Kevin looked up and the walls, it must taken over an hour to climb down from where they started. Sadly Victoria wasn't at the bottom, instead him and Nico found more caves. The two them set out after Kevin started walking.

"I've been thinking"

"Really?" Nico asked

"We're just assuming Victoria lost the battle but she's like the toughest girl I know, she might have won. Also, how do we know we're even going the right way?" Kevin said

Nico rolled his eyes; "We don't"

Victoria wasn't like most people Kevin or even most demigods, she was strong, smart and just overall awesome. Kevin didn't know what Nico thought of her but Kevin felt better thinking about how capable she was.

This whole ordeal was nothing but stressful and making him feel useless again. But if Victoria were here she would probably say something nice or positive. Something like;_ "It's okay Kevin! Try your best! You should consider eating healthier__"_

Kevin looked at Nico, before today Kevin wouldn't have pegged him as the encouraging type and yet Nico not long ago told him not be fearless but to be brave and keep moving forward. Nico gave him strength when he thought he didn't have any.

Kevin bit his lip, this wasn't the time to fawning over some guy, even if Nico was making him feel good that was just as friends. The goal now was to maintain friendship with him.

When they were climbing early, it was in silence, Kevin hated it so he decided that this walk wouldn't be the same;

"So that means- What I mean that is- Victoria's probably okay!" Kevin tried to keeping talking, it felt awkward, not knowing how to continue a conversation

Nico kept taking steps forward; "I don't know, it's not exactly wise to assume the best Kevin"

"I know" He looked down

Nico turned his head back; "But... I guess there's nothing wrong with keeping hope alive."

Kevin's smile returned.

"You... You're really close to that Victoria aren't you?" Nico asked

Kevin wasn't expecting that question; "Oh! Yeah, we get along great. She's like the big sister I never had"

Nico nodded; "That's nice..."

"I mean, I have an abundance of sisters right now but Victoria's not like any of them" Kevin said; "How about you? I know you have a sister, right?"

"My Sister?" Nico repeated; "Hazel? She's great, one the best people you could ever meet. She's at Jupiter right now."

"Camp Jupiter? isn't that like your guys college? I hear you get tattoo going there" Kevin said

"Not exactly, it's also a camp for young demigods. It doubles as a community and college. And yeah, a symbol of how many years you attend and a symbol of your parent" Nico said

Kevin walked beside him; "You have a tattoo?"

Nico smirked; "Me? No, but I've thought about getting one... Not a roman one just something else... Cool?"

"Like a skull or cross bones?" Kevin smiled back

Nico scoffed; "Too Hades theme, maybe something black..." Nico almost looked relaxed; "What about you? Want a Jupiter Tattoo?"

"No way" Kevin replied

Nico nodded; "Not into the Aphrodite thing? Don't want hearts and doves?"

"No"

It was unusual for Kevin to be so short with his answers, Nico was used to hear him explain everything and talking for hours; "Um, Are you okay?"

Kevin crossed his arms; "Besides slowly bleeding to death. I'm fine" He said dryly

Nico watch Kevin start walking again; "... Do you not like Aphrodite?"

"Let's not get into that now"

Nico's curiosity got the better of him; "Why not?"

Kevin sighed; "It's not that I don't like her... I've just never met her and frankly I don't care to"

"Why?" Nico asked

"Because!" Kevin said frustratedly

"That's pretty vague"

Kevin ran a hand in his hair; "It's just something I've always felt, since I was a kid"

"Hey, It's not like I was excited to meet Hades when I first started off but... Why wouldn't you want to meet your mom?"

"She sure doesn't act like my mom" He rubbed his bandages; "I just- A mother Is suppose to care for you and love you and I never got any of that. Why should I treat Aphrodite like a mom if she doesn't treat me like a son?"

It wasn't like Nico didn't understand, he grew up not knowing Hades but at the same time what little he remembered of his mom were mostly good memories. She was kind and honest. A mortal mother was better than nothing.

"There are rules Kevin, she can't just see you whenever she wants" Nico said

Kevin threw his hands up in the air; "I know! Everyone is so quick to defend her... But there were so many times I could have used a mom or dad and it's not right that dad forced me on his younger sister-" Kevin clenched his fist; "If she doesn't want me I don't want her"

"You don't know that" Nico said

"Just drop it" Kevin said; "I don't want to talk about it anymore" Kevin leaned against the wall

"I'm sorry" Nico walked beside him.

"No, I'm sorry..." Kevin looked away; "I'm so fricking tired"

Nico sighed; "This isn't how the quest was suppose to go"

"Suppose to go? Nico I've heard your other quests and it sounds like they never go entirely according to plan"

"True" Nico nodded

"I used to think she was just a girl... I mean lady who didn't like staying in one place at a time. Dora always made it sound like she wasn't entirely to blame... No ones perfect right? But My mom turns out to be fricking Aphrodite! She's not normal, flawed, she doesn't have any excuses." Kevin said lowly

"Gods aren't perfect either. In fact there more human than you'd expect" Nico said

Kevin mimicked a laugh; "You know what the stupidest thing is? I used to want to meet her, I used to cry out to the sky and beg for her to take me away..." Kevin frowned; "I never thought there was possibly of her hearing me... Now I know who she is and her power... And she still didn't answer my prayers... But she can give Karina a fricking pony!"

Nico didn't know how respond but tried anyway "My dad used to tell me how worthless I was compared to my sister Bianca. Godly parents just suck sometimes"

Kevin looked at Nico for the first time since they started talking like this; "I'm so sorry" Kevin remembered how Victoria didn't like Apollo, how she was embarrassed every time he visited. He probably didn't know anything about her.

"Don't be" Nico said; "We're better now. That's after I had a long talk with him. Might not be a bad idea for you?"

Kevin looked down; "I don't do well with talks about her... I don't know even know what I'd be like _talking_ to her"

Nico sighed; "You can't just not try"

"I know man. It's just... I don't know how talk to her or what to say" Kevin said; "I've cursed her so many times... How can we be a family? I've been a pretty rotten son so far in my life."

Nico sighed; "I don't know about being a family per say. But I guess the best you could do is learn how to forgive-"

"Aphrodite?" Kevin interrupted

"I was gonna say _'you',_ we've all done stupid stuff. No need to linger on it" Nico looked at Kevin; "I seriously think the two of you should work things out"

Kevin made a small smile; "I'll try"

"Good." Nico nodded; "_After_ the quest"

Kevin saluted; "Yes sir"

Kevin couldn't look away from Nico; "I know it sounds dumb, but I used to dream about her a lot as a kid. That the two of us lived in that old beach house her and dad lived in. Like I'd play on the beach and she would pick me up... It's so stupid saying out loud"

"No... It's Cute" Nico said

Kevin blinked. "Did you just call me _cute_?"

"What? No" Nico stuttered.

"You think I'm cute!" Kevin laughed; "Oh my gods! I should call the papers"

Nico turned away to walk, hiding his face; "Shut up!"

Kevin walked beside him, clearly showing off his big grin; "So... People call you the Ghost King right?"

"Sometimes"

Kevin smiled; "Then you probably have met lots of cool and funny ghosts right?"

"Sure" Nico said sarcastically, he'd say anything to change the topic

Kevin coughed; "Well, Wanna hear a ghost joke?"

"Not really"

"That's the spirit!" Kevin smiled.

Nico stopped walking, it took him a moment to realize what Kevin had just said; "You did not just make a joke, now of all times"

Kevin smirked; "I'm pretty funny, huh?"

Nico rolled his eyes; "Maybe in your dreams"

"I love it when you sweet talk me" Kevin just stood in front of him

Nico turned to walk away but then Kevin just took a step to be in front again.

"Can you move out the way?" Nico asked

"Why don't you make me" Kevin said smiling

Nico wasn't in the mood; "Move."

"Seriously? I'm just kidding with you"

"Then move"

Kevin nodded; "I could. But only after you tell me what this is?" Kevin waved a hand between them

"Air?"

"You know what I mean"

Nico grunted; "Actually I don't. Enlighten me"

Kevin slapped his forehead; "Come on, man. You can't tell me that you haven't been sending me mixed signals since we met"

"Mixed what?" Nico raised his eyebrows

Kevin took a step forward; "Signals, like when you tell me I'm cute, when you glare at Victoria every time we're together. Oh yeah, I've noticed. And like when you dance with me and I try to kiss you and you push me away. There are things you do with friends that we've done. But those other things are not friendly"

"We're on a quest- we don't have time-"

"We can walk and talk. I'm only asking cause you're driving me crazy! I can be just friends with you I get it." Kevin said; "I just want to know how you feel about this"

Nico was speechless, he looked around, he felt corned but maybe Kevin was right? Maybe he was being unfair but Nico himself didn't know what to call whatever this was.

"This is new to me" He began; "I don't know why, but I think I might l-"

"Wait." Kevin stopped him, he looked away.

Nico could hear what sounded like sobbing, he took a step forward a slightly tripped and dropped the lighter.

a girl was crying somewhere in the cave.

all Nico could do is hear Kevin say; "Victoria?" Kevin suddenly ran away toward the sound.

Nico dropped to his knees and tried grabbing the lighter; "Kevin! Don't just run blindly into the ca-"

Kevin was long gone.

"Damn it" Nico felt around the floor, his face burning with embarrassment

When he found it he ran where Kevin was, bumping into him; "Did you find Victoria?"

Kevin looked at him, Nico saw past him and saw a fire burning in to middle of an open area. A girl stood against a wall, her hair was in braids and she looked no older than nine. "It's not her" Kevin said lowly.

"I see that" Nico took a few steps away from him.

"Um, Hey there" Kevin put on his best smile

The girl squeaked and ran behind a large rock.

Nico pulled out his sword; "Wait Kevin, what if she's the goddess I saw earlier?"

"Oh come on, she's a little girl" Kevin said, walking closer to her

"Kevin, I'm being serious" Nico walked next to him, sword ready to attack

"Put that down! You're scaring her!" Kevin waved his hand; "Hi, I'm Kevin and- hey that's my sword" He picked up his short sword that was placed next to fire

She stayed hidden.

"We don't have time for this" Nico stated

Kevin stood back up; "Chill dude, I'll take care of this. Hey you, um... Thanks for finding my sword"

The girl peaked from behind the boulder; "I found that in the cave, I was looking for my sister..."

"Your sister?" Kevin asked; "So you're not alone?"

She nodded; "She told me to wait for her but I started walking" The girl started crying again; "And now I can't find her, I'm lost!"

Kevin took a knee down; "It's okay, we're looking for our friend, she's lost too"

The girl wiped her tears; "She is?"

"Yes, My name is Kevin and this is Nico." Kevin gestured at him.

The girl looked at him nervously.

Nico glaring at her didn't help.

Kevin laughed; "He's not as scary as he looks" Kevin held a hand up to his mouth to talk lowly; "He's actually a hero"

"A hero" She looked back at Nico, he lowered his sword but was still frowning.

Kevin smiled; "So, want to tell me your name?"

"And why you're here" Nico said.

Kevin turned his head sharply at Nico; "Yes. That would be nice" He said, annoyed.

She blinked; "I'm Sara"

Kevin interrupted; "That's a very pretty name"

Sara smiled; "Thank you"

Nico rolled his eyes; "Ugh"

"I came here with my sister, she said that our mom would be here but I don't know where she went" Sara started tearing up again; "I found this fire and I was gonna wait for her but she's still gone"

"You found this fire?" Kevin stood up, he looked toward Nico; "I wonder if that means Victoria was here?"

"Maybe" Nico said with his eyebrows furrowed; "We should continue searching"

"Good idea but we can't leave this girl alone..." Kevin said

Nico crossed his arms; "Why not? We don't know why she's here"

Kevin stood up and held his hand out; "Sara... My friend is missing, Why don't you come with us and we look for your sister too"

Sara whipped her face and nodded.

* * *

Nico walked ahead, his hands in his pockets. Something wasn't right here, this cave was doing but messing with them and maybe this girl was just a distraction. He looked back to see Kevin holding Sara's hands, the two exchanged smiles, her mood improved greatly over the last ten minutes.

Nico slowed his pace to whisper at Kevin; "Why are you holding onto to her?"

"What? Kids like holding hands... Chloe used to hold my hand everywhere, Come one Nico, despite what you believe you were a kid once."

Nico grunted; "Still. You haven't even question her? What are tow girls doing in an ancient Greek cave?"

Kevin looked down and back at Nico; "Maybe her sister knows?..."

"You're too trusting" Nico said; "You don't know anything about her"

"You didn't know anything about me when we first went after the Taraxippus. Now we're friends going on adventures together. Funny how the world works" Kevin smirked

"You know what I mean" He said lowly, hoping the girl didn't hear him.

Kevin quickly glanced at Sara and back at Nico; "Oh I know what you mean. She looks like the kind of kid who starts crying when left alone... Come on Nico, can't we have one day without you questioning me? Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you" Nico said annoyed

"You sure don't act like it"

"What happened to your face?" Sara suddenly asked

"A bad guy beat me up" Kevin smiled

Nico gasped; "Hey!"

"I didn't say _you_" Kevin whispered; "It's not very heroic and she's already scared of you"

She frowned; "Mimi said something about bad guys being in the cave..."

"Mimi? Is that your sister?" Kevin asked

Sara nodded; "She's like you. Older"

"Ha!" Kevin smiled; "Me? Old? I wish"

Nico walked ahead. He started kicking a rock as he took steps forward, trying to kick it farther and farther. He could hear Sara laughing, Kevin said something loudly probably trying to get Nico's attention. Nico just closed his eyes and kept walking and ignoring the rock too. He didn't want to think about Sara and Kevin right now, he wished he was anywhere but here.

He breathed lowly, the last day was taking a toll on him too, whether he admitted or not. His powers still didn't return to him, or rather he wasn't going to test them, that girl made him nervous. He thought about how the lady in black could change her appearance. His mind suddenly targeted Kevin's words and the oracles, about trust. If Kevin trusted the girl then Nico wouldn't be that untrusting.

"Nico!" Kevin's voice was panicked, he grabbed Nico and pulled him back

Nico opened his eyes and fell back into Kevin's arms; "What? What?"

"You almost fell over" Sara was standing next to them, she pointed to where Nico was standing. it almost looked like a cliff but when Nico looked over he saw that a few yards down there was a river flowing.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Kevin asked, his voiced sounded more shaky than usual. Kevin's hands held onto the sleeves of Nico's jacket. Nico looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry- I just" Nico blinked, _what would Kevin do if you fell? He couldn't help you, he can't swim! Idiot!_ Nico thought; "I'm sorry. I didn't think there would be a river here..."

Kevin sighed in relief; "I can't believe you didn't hear it"

"The banks of Night" Sara said, her voice sounded older

Nico felt Kevin's grip tighten; "What did you say?" Kevin asked

"This place" Sara looked at him, her voice sounding normal; "It's called the Cave of Night? These are it's banks..."

_"A Pearl shall fall into the banks of Night."_

No one said it but both Kevin and Nico were thinking it. Nico looked at him, Kevin was breathing lowly, his eyes looking down. He released Nico and walked over to the ledge. It wasn't a high fall, in fact most people would feel it was perfect jumping off length.

Nico took a step forward; "I know Victoria said she would be here for you, but she's-"

"I know" Kevin said calmly, he looked over toward Nico; "It's okay, _I'm_ okay"

"You sure?"

Kevin nodded "Yeah..." He looked up; "Hey, are those scratch marks?"

Nico the light up; "I think so"

"Like from before..."

Sara grabbed Kevin's hands; "Monsters" she said

"Monsters?" Kevin looked at her; "Have you seen monsters here"

"I- I don't know" Sara stuttered

"You don't know? Sounds like you do" Nico walked in front of her; "Hey, I'm talking to you"

"Nico, she's just a little girl!" Kevin said, Sara hid behind Kevin.

Nico shook his head; "She know something." He pulled out his sword

"I- I don't!" Sara said

"Nico, seriously, stop!" Kevin looked at him

Nico's eyebrows furrowed; "You always tell me to trust you but I have a bad feeling about her, why don't you trust me for once!?"

Kevin released Sara and held his hands up; "You're right, I'm sorry. But freaking out a little girl isn't going to help. Even if she's lying"

"What if she's not a little girl?" Nico asked

"What if she is?" Kevin nodded; "What if you're wrong?"

"What if we're out of time because we're just running around! What if she's seen Victoria, don't you want to save her more than anything!?" Nico said

Kevin sighed; "Nico-"

Nico looked at Sara and pointed his sword; "You're gonna talk"

Sara started crying again.

* * *

Sara cried out when the three of them heard a loud screech. The sound of wind was echoing throughout the caves, it started like that but it then started having a beat. Like wings flapping.

"Monster!" Sara yelled

Kevin grabbed his sword; "What is it?"

Nico walked over to him; "A bird? Here?"

"Mimi!" Sara started yelling; "Daddy!"

"Sara-" Kevin looked at her when a giant red bird flew in from one of the dark caves.

Nico's eyes widened; "That's a Stymphalian Bird... But those are-"

"Sara come back!" Kevin yelled when she started running the other way.

"Kevin don't-!" Nico said, but Kevin went after the girl, Nico decided to run to the bird.

It flew in circles before staying in place to flap it's wings at Nico. The wind pressure knocked him down and his sword flew across the cave.

Sara was running with tears in her eyes, she tripped over a rock when the bird screeched again and stopped, it then started to fly toward Sara with it's metallic talons aimed at her. Nico cursed and tried to follow it.

Kevin ran in front of her; "Sara, Come back! We can protect you"

"But-" She looked up and screamed in horror when the bird grabbed Kevin by his shoulders.

Kevin yelled out in pain. The bird held him as it start flying upward. He tried stabbing at it but the red bird's feet was metal, Kevin threw his sword at the bird's stomach. It missed but the bird was scared or annoyed enough to release Kevin.

Kevin fell from twenty feet in the air, it looked like he was going to fall into the river but he fell close enough to a cliff to grab on. Kevin tried climbing out but his grip wasn't tight enough and he fell downward and held onto a different rock.

He could barely feel his legs and his shoulders now had scratch marks, Kevin tried breathing slowly and think about what to do next. Should he try climbing up or maybe down?

_"A Pearl shall fall into the banks of Night."_

Down. The only thing down was the roaring river, it's sound rang in Kevin's ear like it didn't want him to forget the prophecy.

He started breathing heavily again, the darkness around him made it almost impossible to see. But the cave seemed more lit up then the rest of the cave of Night. Kevin could see the cliff's edge where if he were stronger or not as tired he might have been able to reach safety.

Kevin was going to fall, he knew that now, nothing he could do to stop it and if there was a chance he might die then it would be without regrets. He chose to follow Loukas, he chose this quest and to protect Sara.

_No regrets..._ Kevin closed his eyes, he would release himself before his arms gave out. _Well... Maybe just one..._

"Kevin!" Nico shouted for his attention

Kevin looked up; "Nico..."

Nico threw his hand out; "Come on"

"I can't"

"Yes you can!" Nico spat; "Take my hand now!"

Kevin's vision began to fail him, his body ached and felt as if it were begging him to give up; "The bird-"

"Don't worry about it" Nico pushed himself to reach lower; "Take it"

Kevin stayed put.

Nico used his sword to stab at the rocks and lower his whole body down, with one hand he was able to barely touch Kevin's.

"Please" Nico said, Kevin let him grab his hand.

Just then Kevin could hear Sara screaming above him, he couldn't see her but he could hear the bird's wings flapping.

"You left her alone?" Kevin asked

Nico ignored the question; "I can't pull you up with one arm. I need you to try to climb up, okay?"

Kevin shook his head; "You should be saving Sara-"

"No!" Nico yelled; "I'm going to save you! Let me save you!"

Kevin released his hands but Nico was still holding onto one of his wrist.

"Kevin!" Nico yelled; "Trust, I promise I can save you both! I'll help her when I'm done with you"

"I'm suppose to fall Nico, you can't stop it" Kevin felt his voice waver; "No one can"

"Victoria was suppose to protect you, that's all I want to do" Nico's grip tightened, he looked so worn out; "I'm not letting you fall- not again"

Again? Kevin sighed; "I know you're not..." He closed his eyes; "_Let me go_"

"What? No!"

"_Let me go_. Do you hear me? I have power over words, I say_ Let me go_" Kevin remembered the power only a few Aphrodite children had. Now was good as any to try.

Nico grunted; "You can't charm speak me!"

Kevin looked him in the eye; "I can! _Let me go! Save Sara_!_ Let go of my hand!"_

Nico's grip loosened; "Kevin, Don't-"

"_Nico Let me go_!" Kevin yelled and Nico's hand went limp.

Both gasped, Kevin took in a breath before hitting the water. Nico stared in disbelief at the water, he couldn't even remember releasing Kevin. Now he was just staring at the river moving.

"Damn it!" Nico curse taking his sword out of the rock and running after the Stymphalian Bird

* * *

_**A/N: Guess who started school and got super sick in the same month (hint: It's me) I'm still sick and I got homework on top of that. I don't mean to whine, I'm just having a hard time right now.**_

_**Ugh, but I want you guys to know your kind words always help me out. And even if I take a whole month to write a chapter please know that I still care very much for this story.**_

_**I promise to keep going.**_


	13. Light Surfaces

_A/N: I'm super excited for Blood Of Olympus (I'm also intimidated by the rumors I hear of Nico getting a love interest)_

_I know I keep saying I'm going to write another fanfic, but I really am! My next one is a oneshot and I'm 50% done with it. Keep an eye out._

* * *

**Light Surfaces**

The room wasn't lit up at all, the light was too dim and it made the furniture all appear to be different colors of gray. It was a small house with things all homes have, a table with plates set, paintings hung on the walls and curtains covering all the windows keeping any light from coming in.

Kevin opened his eyes slowly, a haze was over his mind, a tired feeling like he hadn't slept in days. At this point it was almost true, but Kevin lazily looked around the room, it was strangely familiar. He sat up when he realized despite the familiarity he had no idea where he was.

"Hello?" Kevin asked, he was on a couch, it was a pearl color. He rubbed his eyes, Kevin tried remembering the last thing he saw. It Nico's face when he was forced to let Kevin fall into the Banks of Night. Kevin blinked when he realized he wasn't wearing bandages on his head or hand.

"What-" Kevin stared at his hands, it was weird, it's like his vision was blurred but he felt like he couldn't look directly at his hands or anything in the room. Like he knew everything was where it was but Kevin couldn't study them or fixate on anything exactly.

He stood up, walking around trying to figure out what this house was; "Nico? Sara?" He called out; "... Victoria?" he thought he at least could try but there was no answer.

He ran his hand against the couch as he walked past it, the room was almost dark, but it made Kevin notice long curtains that draped over a sliding door, the wind from the outside was softly pushing them and allowing the smallest of sunlight to creep in.

Kevin still couldn't tell what color anything was, he stared at the curtains, unable to focus on anything else. The vagueness and lack of detail remained Kevin of the vision he kept having, of the hallway that smelled of Ash and Nico standing against the edge of fire and smoke.

"This is a dream" Kevin breathed.

He took a step forward, something was telling him to walk toward the light, despite what his own senses told him. He carefully pulled on the curtain and allowed the sun's rays into the room and momentarily blinded him.

When his eyes adjusted he realized exactly where he was. In front him was vast ocean, a small beach that led right into the blue sea and a small patio was the only thing keeping him from the sand below. The sun lightly sparkled on the ocean's surface, the sound of the wind and tides echoed all around Kevin.

"This is-" Kevin choked on his words, he had only seen this place in pictures; "Dad's beach house"

"It is lovely isn't it?" A sweet sounding woman's voice said

The voice made Kevin's skin feel like ice, he turned his head and realized a woman was standing next to him, she was leaning against the small fence of the patio.

The woman was smiling, she was the most beautiful woman Kevin had ever seen, Her hair was long, down to her waist and her eyes were gold along with her honey colored hair. She was wearing a elegant white short dress. She had such a simple face, lightly tan skin covered in freckles. Her smile was oddly both intimidating and yet somehow also being comforting. It the woman in the picture Kevin had grown up staring at.

"You're her" Kevin's voice was low; "Aphrodite..."

The Goddess nodded; "I am deary"

Kevin frowned and looked away; "I- " Kevin shook his head, so many things he wanted to say, most were suppose to be insults but now looking her in the eye changed everything; He took a deep breath and turned back around; "Why are you here Aphrodite?" was all he could muster up.

"Most of my Children call me 'mother' or 'mom'." She said calmly but when Kevin didn't respond she spoke again; "But then again, you are not like most of my children. In fact, you remind me of me in a way" She did a double take her outfit; "Interesting, you have a very exact image of me"

"And others don't?" Kevin asked

The Goddess smiled again; "Most do not know what they like and everyone has a different idea of beauty. But you know exactly what you wanted me to look like. This is your idea of what I should look like" She looked at her dress; "It's quite cute"

"I don't care what you look like-" Kevin said; "You can look however you want"

"It's not about what I want, it's always about what people want when they see me" She said and suddenly her hair changed from blond to black and her skin lost their freckles.

"I still don't understand why you're here- why we're here... Dad sold this place when I was a kid, I never got to really come here" Kevin admitted

"That isn't true" Aphrodite said; "My dear, this was the place I brought you after your birth. Your father lived here many years, and I visited him here as well." She looked at the fence thoughtfully; "Even if it's just a memory I've always cared for this house."

"You?" Kevin was surprised; "So you can come back here whenever you want?"

"We always have" The Goddess said; "You and I have spent many times here"

Kevin blushed suddenly at the memory of his mother taking him to the beach as a child; "But that was dream... They all were"

"So is this" The Goddess said

Kevin frowned, he took a moment to step back. There was mix of emotions going through him, confusion, anger and embarrassment; "I always thought you hated me. I mean- Since you never came back"

She sighed; "Yes, you and all the demigod children of the world suffer the absence of a parent." She walked toward the sand; "But I know it must have been twice as hard for you, I never imagined your father would also be gone for so long. I'm sorry my dear"

Kevin wanted to be angry, to yell that she didn't know him and he didn't need her pity.

"I can't believe this" Kevin shook his head; "Why didn't you claim me sooner!?" Kevin yelled; "Why did you leave me alone for so long if you knew I needed you!?"

The wind blew Aphrodite's hair, it started to shorten suddenly; "As I've said before, dearest Kevin, you are so different and yet so similar to me. So loving and passionate, but sometimes a great love can very easily turn into hate. How many times did you beg for me compared to how many times you cursed me?" She said, it felt an echo.

"I know- I just-" Kevin said

"I am sorry but I cannot undo the past, I simply tried to make you as happy as I could even if that meant you not wanting me, and that's why you were not claimed or even strong enough presence to be considered to be a demigod" The Goddess took some steps forward, her hand softly touched Kevin's cheek.

Kevin sighed; "I'm sorry too... You're right, I couldn't decide if I hated you or not"

She smiled; "You need not to apologize."

"But I need time... to adjust to all of this" Kevin sighed, he almost hated how natural this felt

"Of course" She laughed; "I'm surprised how handsome you are, despite looking like your father"

Kevin shrugged; "Guess it's an Aphrodite thing..."

"Indeed" Aphrodite said, her smile disappeared; "My dear you need to be more careful on this quest you are on"

"Wait." Kevin blinked; "I'm still on it?"

"Yes, you are only sleeping." She said; "In a deep sleep so that I could speak to you"

Kevin rubbed his head; "Phew, I almost thought I was dead for a second"

"No, but I have come to warn you to be more careful. You're enemy is a mysterious one"

"My enemy? Do you know who it is?" Kevin asked

Aphrodite frowned; "No, whoever they are, they are working from behind the shadows."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Kevin said; "Not that I'm ungrateful"

She took a few steps; "In truth, I only came to speak to you. And to give you a gift"

"A gift?" Kevin remembered her blessing when she claimed him; "Oh no, no no! The last gift didn't go away" He pointed at his hair; "It's still standing up!"

"I only want my children to look their best" She said; "At this moment you are covered in wounds, I was going to give you a gift to heal you and any scars you would have gotten"

Kevin thought about it; "Thanks, but no. I think I could like having some battle scars, but maybe I could get something different from you?"

"What is it you want?" Aphrodite asked

"A weapon, or something to help me on quests, I don't need you altering my appearance again" said Kevin

"My children aren't usually warriors, but when they are they can become some of the greatest in history." The Goddess pondered for a moment; "Then I shall find something suitable for you, but wouldn't you rather have help with your love life?"

Kevin blushed again; "No, I'm good"

She laughed; "You are an interesting one my son"

"Thanks... " Kevin wasn't comfortable calling her mom yet. The beach and sunlight began to dim and slowly fade.

Aphrodite stood on the sand now; "It is time for you to wake my dear, I will see you again"

"Oh... Um, Bye I guess" Kevin said before he could hear Aphrodite's reply the dream faded to black.

* * *

Kevin gasped for air, like he was still drowning. He kept coughing, he could breeze on his face, he was still slightly wet.

"He's waking up!" a voice shouted

Kevin blinked, he was still on the ground but he was looking up at the stars; _I'm outside?_

He realized he was covered in something, a blanket? No it was too small, it was only on his chest and arms. He tried sitting up and noticed a fire near him and bunch of trees surrounding them. Were they in the forest again? Kevin couldn't really think, he had no way to process what was going on. He felt his head and realized his bandages were gone and it didn't hurt anymore. He looked down at his hand, the wound wasn't bleeding but a carving was there. Kevin was staring at it before someone sat next to him and hugged him.

"Kevin!" A girl's voice rang in his ears.

Kevin realized Sara was holding him with her little arms; "I thought you were dead!"

"Me?" Kevin pulled her off him; "No, I mean I don't think I am"

He looked at the fire; "Where are we?"

"Outside the cave-" Sara began when Kevin heard something running from the woods. Nico suddenly appeared by the fire, he was breathing heavily from running. He had a couple cuts on his face and was missing his aviator jacket.

Kevin couldn't help but smile; "Nico..." he breathed, everything worked out.

Nico stood across the fire, staring silently, it made Kevin almost uncomfortable. Then Kevin realized he was glaring again,_ he's mad._

Kevin forced himself to stand, it wasn't until now he realized that the thing that was covering him was Nico's jacket. Kevin laughed nervously and walked toward him with the jacket in his hand; "Hey... I'm so glad you guys are alright"

Nico clenched his fists.

Kevin noticed and tried not breaking eye contact, but Nico was scary when he was angry. Kevin forced himself to speak; "Um, Thanks for your jacket... I assume you want it back-"

"How could you be so stupid!?" Nico suddenly yelled

Kevin took a step back; "What?"

"That stunt you pulled! Who do you think you are!?" Nico walked forward

"Nico, come on man... I was just trying to help-" Kevin kept walking backwards

Nico shook his head; "Do you realize what you even did? The danger you put yourself in! You know how hard I tried saving you!"

Kevin backed into a tree; "I- I know-"

"No, You don't." Nico's eye brows had never been together; "You tried to be the hero and almost got yourself killed! You were so eager to jump off that cliff that you didn't care about what we had to say"

Kevin shook his head; "It was going to happen anyway!" Kevin tried to raise his voice; "We both know that! I just thought you're time would be better spent saving someone who's fate wasn't sealed!"

"What help are you if you're dead?!" Nico's voice didn't waver

Kevin knew Nico was right, his face burned with embarrassment; "I just- I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough! You did something very stupid! And what's worse you made me watch!" Nico's voice suddenly lowered; "How could you do that? Do know how horrible I would have felt if you died... Did you even think about me at all?"

Kevin looked at Nico, his expression softened, it reminded Kevin of Eudora. Those eyes deep with disappointment; "I didn't think-"

"No." Nico shook his head; "Because you're selfish"

"Enough" a third voice said.

Kevin looked toward the fire, in the light he could see a young woman who he was familiar with it.

"Victoria!?" Kevin yelled in surprise. Here she was, her hair was a mess and her clothes looked slightly ripped but still intact. This wasn't a dream, Victoria was alive. Kevin couldn't have been happier

She smiled and ran to him, it almost like she leaped into his arms. Kevin held her tightly, he sighed in relief.

"You're okay?" Kevin asked

"I'm okay" She breathed, holding him just as strongly

Kevin could feel his body tremble; "I was afraid you were dead..."

Victoria's eyes widened, she pulled slightly to look at Kevin with her arms around him still; "Me? What about you!?" Her voice had a hint of bitterness; "I jumped in the river to save you- you were still breathing- But you wouldn't wake up" Her voice cracked; "You wouldn't open your eyes... I was so scared..." Victoria hugged him again

"You!? You saved me?" Kevin asked

She nodded; "Yeah... I mean I tried to help everyone but Nico managed without me"

"Nico?" Kevin repeated, he looked at him but Victoria broke the hug and turned her head toward him.

"He's awake now" She said coldly; "I guess that means you didn't get him killed"

"Victoria?" Kevin asked surprised

Nico said nothing, he just stood there with his face was red with anger.

"Hey- Hey! What's going on?" Kevin shook her shoulder

"What?" Victoria asked; "Nico told me everything. How he hurt you-" Victoria stated

Nico took a step forward; "I told you it was an accident-"

She interrupted him; "That's as far as you can come" She stood in front of Kevin

Nico stopped and was glaring again.

Kevin felt his head and remembered he wasn't injured; "He's right! I mean it doesn't matter anymore, I'm all better-"

"I know." Victoria said; "I healed you myself"

"Then why are you mad?" Kevin back away from her a little.

Victoria looked directly at Nico; "Because. Nico was suppose to be watching you not almost killing you"

"Kevin doesn't need you protecting him" Nico finally said; "He can take care of himself"

Victoria clenched her fist; "Clearly! That's why I found him half drowned and bleeding to death!" she yelled

"Victoria! I chose to fall into the river- I forced him let me go to save Sara!" Kevin stood between them; "Why are you guys always fighting?"

Nico crossed his arms; "Because we don't trust each other"

"What?" Kevin looked at the both of them

"It's true" Victoria said; "I didn't grow up with you Nico, you are not a Camper and you are not my friend."

"Stop it" Kevin said; "Seriously, this isn't right"

"What's not right is him beating you up" Victoria said to Kevin

"I didn't mean to!" Nico said

Sara stayed sitting; "You're a bad guy..."

"Sara!" Kevin ran his hands on his head; "Stop it! All of you- This is so messed up!"

Victoria nodded; "This whole quest has been messed up. At this rate we'll never complete it"

"You're the one who insisted on taking a short cut to the outside!" Nico said; "I'm sick of this" He said, before stomping off

Kevin looked at Victoria before running after him, he grabbed his wrist; "Nico-"

Nico pulled away; "Get away from me!" he didn't even look back while walking through the woods.

* * *

"When I woke up the bird was gone. I wandered around the caves for hours. I followed the river and saw light at the end of one tunnel" Victoria nodded; "That's how I found this little spot. I'm not even sure if we're still in Florida anymore" Victoria said

Kevin sighed; "I'm glad. I mean I kinda felt that you were fine. But still..."

Victoria had a hint of smile; "I like to think I'm capable"

There was moment where neither knew what to say, Kevin looked at his hand; "So... The scar-"

"The wound was to deep. I'm sorry there's only so much my healing can do" Victoria said

"No, it's cool." Kevin nodded; "I kinda like scars"

Her eyes widened; "Then you'll love the one on your face"

"My face?" Kevin asked, feeling his forehead; "Where is it?"

"Right-" She pointed as his right eyebrow; "-Here"

Kevin rubbed the spot right above his eye, it was also cut through his eyebrow and left a small gap; "Whoa..."

Victoria frowned; "Yeah, sorry. It's not fair to be so hurt on your first quest"

"You're wrong about him" Kevin said; "I didn't expect you of all people to not accept him... You half-bloods are all the same"

Victoria sat around the fire, Sara was leaning on her; "I know- I'm sorry, I didn't mean all those things. He just makes me so mad"

"Why?" Kevin sat next to her

"Like I said, I don't know him. Not really and I feel like every time I say something he says the opposite. I was there at the battle of Olympus, I fought beside my brothers and sisters all those years ago... I know he's the Son of Hades and famous but I feel like since you've met him you've had nothing but blind faith for him... Like what I say doesn't matter and you're always going to take his side." She stared the flames

"That's not true" Kevin looked at her; "You're both my friends, it's hard choosing a side-"

"You like him, don't you?" Victoria suddenly asked; "I see the way he looks at you and the way you do..."

Kevin looked down at Sara, her eyes were closed; "Um... Mayb- y- I don't know... But even so, that has nothing to do with how I think of you. You're still as smart and badass as ever to me and now I owe you my life. I promise I don't always take his side, it won't happen again"

"Thank you." Victoria smiled; "And I promise to apologize when he comes back. He should know that I do respect him"

"That's even if he comes back..." Kevin looked down

Victoria shrugged; "If he comes back. So have you told him how you feel yet?"

Kevin shook his head; "Pfft, No. I feel like it's almost a lost cause now." He looked up at the stars; "He's complicated one"

"Maybe he just needs you to clear things up" Victoria said

Kevin finally looked at her, he found his eyes drawn to Sara; "Is she asleep?"

"Her? Yeah." Victoria looked at her; "She didn't want to rest until you woke up... It's kinda weird"

"What?" Kevin said

Victoria whispered; "That you found a little girl in an Ancient Greek Cave."

"Nico said that too" Kevin whispered his reply.

"Not to mention she could see the Stymphalian Bird- if she's mortal she shouldn't been to know what it is" Victoria stated

"She what!?" Kevin said a little too loud, Sara made a noise but her eyes were still closed. Kevin went back to talking lower; "What we do?"

"I don't know. But I'm keeping an eye on her" Victoria said

Kevin smiled; "You and Nico keep fighting but you guys are more alike than you think"

She rolled her eyes; "Yeah yeah, if you like him so much you should go talk to him."

"Now? He looked like he was about to rip my head off" Kevin nodded; "I think I should let him cool off"

She smirked; "You're courageous enough to jump off a cliff but you can't talk to one angry guy?"

"Have you seen this guy when he's angry? He literally moves the earth-" Kevin smiled back

Victoria almost laughed; "I guess the whole 'ground feels like it's falling feeling' is applies to you two"

"Shut up" Kevin crossed his arms

She stopped smiling; "It's up to you. If I was mad at a guy I would want him to say sorry"

"Even though you told him to stay away?" Kevin asked

"Yep" Victoria nodded; "Love makes you say stupid stuff"

Kevin groaned.

"No one's making you" She said

Kevin stood up; "I'll be back"

* * *

**_A/N: So the story is a little long (I have a lot of ideas) So right now, I'm debating writing one long story or breaking up into 'parts'. Hm._**


	14. That Sinking Feeling

_A/N: So this chapter was originally suppose to be part of Ch.13 but then it got to big and I had to split it. (This chapter is so big I almost split it again)_

_I haven't read Blood of Olympus but when I do I hope to work it in to my story slightly_

* * *

**That Sinking Feeling**

_"Nico Let me go!"_

It was as fast as a blink. One second Nico was holding onto to Kevin's hand, and the second later Kevin disappeared into the Banks of Night. Nico couldn't even remember the moment Kevin's convinced him to release him but it happen, he did it, Kevin actually charm spoke him. Forced Nico to do something he didn't want to.

"Damn it!" Nico yelled, He jumped to his feet and ran the other way, Sara had been screaming and running around while the bird seemed to enjoying chasing her. Nico had no choice but to charge at the bird, he didn't care that the bird's beak and talons were made of metal for the faster he killed it the faster he could go back and rescue Kevin.

Sara spotted Nico and decided to run to him, Nico stood in front of her when the bird flew to him. He raised his sword and in one fell swoop the bird was in ashes, Nico didn't have time to think. He just ran for the banks, but the river was ever moving, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Kevin!" Nico called out, but there was no answer.

"Where's Kevin?" Sara asked, running up beside him.

"I don't- He's missing" Nico answered, he started running down river, where the current seemed to be flowing. He ran as fast as he could, not caring if Sara could keep up or not.

_Be okay, be okay, please be okay_

Nico stopped suddenly when he saw a girl sitting on the floor next to the river, she was wearing a bright orange T-shirt that only Camp-Half Bloods campers wore, her short blond hair was dripping wet, when she turned her head Nico realized her eyes were red. Like she hadn't slept or worse, like she had been crying.

The fact she was alive was enough to make Nico pause; "Victoria?"

"Nico..." Her voice was trembling

Nico noticed in front of her was Kevin's body laying on the floor, his head was in her lap.

"You found him!" Nico yelled, for a moment he smiled, it was in relief but when he sat down next to Kevin he noticed his eyes were closed.

Victoria wiped her face; "He won't wake up-"

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" Nico asked, his voice became harsh

Victoria's eyebrows furrowed; "Exactly what I said! I saw him in the water- I sang to him to heal his wounds but even after he stopped bleeding- He's still like this" She wasn't speaking clearly; "Nico, what if I was too late? Oh gods, I killed Kevin-"

Nico's eyes widened; "No- He can't be-"

"Look at him!" She looked down as fresh tears fell out of her eyes; "He's so cold- I've tried everything but he won't come back"

Nico touched Kevin's arm, just as Victoria said, the skin was too cold. There was a moment when Nico couldn't think, everything was spinning, the very idea that Nico failed and allowed Kevin to charm speak him, allowed him to fall and now if he was dead. What would he do now?

"I should have been there- I could have done something" Victoria said, Nico didn't listen.

Nico thought about what would happen next, Would Kevin get Elysium for dying for the sake of Sara? would he summon Kevin to apologize? Did Nico deserve forgiveness?

_"His death will be on your hands" _

"No" Nico suddenly said

Victoria looked up, surprised; "What?"

Nico's eyes darted back and forth. Oddly enough it was those words that reminded Nico that if Kevin were to truly die than Nico would have sensed in someway. He could have even felt Kevin's soul being judged in the Underworld.

Nico moved closer; "Kevin is not dead"

"H- How can you be sure" Victoria asked

Nico closed his eyes, his powers had been acting up before but now he needed them more than ever, he could feel the underworld like a sixth sense. Anyone he had ever known he could feel where they ended up. Kevin wasn't there.

He opened his eyes back up, Nico realized how foolish he had been, to allow his feeling cloud his judgment. He didn't like the idea that someone had so much power over him, the power to forget who he was and what he could do, Kevin could even make him do whatever he wanted with his charm speak. It only angered Nico more thinking about it.

Nico stood up, "Because I am the Son of Hades, the Ghost King, and Ambassador of Pluto._ When_ Kevin dies, I'll be the first to know"

For the first time since he met her, Victoria actually looked stunned, she blinked and suddenly gasped; "So Kevin's okay!?"

Nico nodded; "My guess is he's in a deep sleep of some sorts"

Victoria smiled; "Thank the gods..." She held Kevin closely

Nico took a knee down and took his jacket off and handed to Victoria; "Here... Since he's cold"

"He's practically freezing!" Victoria wrapped it around Kevin; "Hey! I have an idea!"

"What?" Nico looked away

Victoria pulled one of Kevin's arms around her shoulder and stood them both up, it shocked Nico how strong she was; "There's a cave that leads to the outside! We should go out there. We can make a fire and maybe get a goodnight's rest while waiting for Kevin to wake up"

_"You let all those you love die"_

Thoughts were still haunting him, Nico rubbed his face; "Um... Yeah, that sounds good"

"Nico!" A girl's voice called out, Sara ran up to them; "Kevin!? He's okay!"

Victoria's eyes widened and she looked over at Nico; "Who is that?"

"It's a long story" Nico grumbled

Victoria shook her head; "Tell me everything. Now"

* * *

Kevin walked slowly through the woods, the noise of animals and the wind only seemed to grow louder the farther he walked from the campfire. Luckily, the moon shined bright enough for him to see in front of him. Kevin had walked for while, he began to wonder if her was walking in circles.

He heard noise coming from a tree.

"Hello? Nico?" He shouted

An owl hooted above that made him jump.

"Nico, come on!" Kevin walked faster now, Kevin wasn't in an hurry to speak to Nico. The last thing in the world he wanted was to talk to Nico about feelings, the least he could was talk about what happened and maybe salvage the little friendship they had. Kevin knew what he did was wrong but he didn't Nico would be so angry about it, even Victoria wasn't that hard on him.

There was no trail, it was literally just Kevin walking in random directions, he started to wonder if he was lost but then he looked up and saw smoke in the night sky. Kevin nodded; _I haven't gone to far, at least I know how to make my way back._

Kevin faced forward, he might as well keep going. He walked past trees and bushed when he spotted a clearing, at first he assumed it was field but Kevin noticed the moonlight reflecting off the water of what looked like a pond. Kevin walked slowly while staring at it, when he looked up he noticed Nico sitting on a log on the other side of the pond.

Nico hadn't noticed Kevin, he sat there with his face in his hands. Kevin stopped and considered calling out to him, but there was something about the way Nico was sitting that made Kevin think twice. If he didn't know better, Kevin would have guessed that Nico was upset, but not the angry kind.

He looked miserable, maybe Nico was pushing Kevin away because he was in pain? More pain than Kevin was. It never even occur to Kevin that maybe the reason Nico was denying the connection between them was because Nico himself hadn't accepted it or maybe it scared him.

There could be hundreds of reasons why Nico didn't want Kevin the way he wanted him, and Kevin would have to deal with whatever it was. Kevin's heart sank; _It's okay... I've been rejected before Nico, I'm a big boy. I can handle it..._

Kevin took a deep breath, he walked backwards and took the time to walk around the pond where Nico couldn't see him to walk behind where Nico was sitting.

"Hey Nico" He said calmly

Nico raised his head and turned sharply; "Kevin? What're you doing here? I thought I told you stay away from me."

Kevin nodded; "I know. I just-"

"You just thought you could do whatever you want. As usual. Typical" Nico stood up

Kevin rolled his eyes; "Come on, I came here to have a mature conversation with you. Like adults"

Nico walked past him; "You're not an adult." He yanked his jacket out of Kevin's grip and pulled it back on.

"Well- You're not acting like one! You're acting like a kid! An angry little kid" Kevin accidently raised his voice

Nico turned around; "Shut up, You don't know anything!"

"I already said I was sorry! What else can I do?" Kevin asked

"Sorry? You think sorry would have gotten me anywhere if you had died? Can you even imagine what it was like for us when you were barely breathing!?" Nico asked.

Kevin shook his head; "I can't..."

Nico scoffed; "Exactly. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking- I was jus trying to be like you..." Kevin lowered his voice; "I know it was stupid but it was going to happen, Rachel said it herself. I just thought- I just wanted to brave... You made me think I could be something more than I was- I didn't realize how it would hurt you and Victoria... I can't say sorry enough. Please, you have to believe me when I say I regret it" Kevin walked forward in front of Nico

"That doesn't excuse yourself" Nico frowned; "You're not off the hook that easily"

"I-" Kevin looked around, rubbing his head; "Why are you so mad at me personally? I know I've done stupid things but now it seems you don't want to forgive me"

Nico crossed his arms; "I can be mad as long as I want"

"But why? Why are you so mad? I'm alive, aren't I?" Kevin asked

"But you might have died!" Nico shouted

Kevin yelled; "But I didn't! Admit it! You're mad at me because- because of something else!"

"Something else? I don't know what you're talking about" Nico looked down

"Say why you're mad at me" Kevin demanded

Nico scoffed; "Or what? You're gonna charm speak me again?"

Kevin frowned; "No... I'll never do that to you again- "

"I don't believe you" Nico said; "I don't want to give you the chance-"

Kevin rolled his eyes; "Why can't you just admit how you feel? Why you've been dodging me? Why you can't look me in the eye"

"That's not-"

Kevin grabbed Nico's shoulders; "Here, I'll go first- I like you Nico"

"I- You what?" Nico was starting to trip on his words

Kevin softened his grip; "I like you... I think I've always have. And I think you like me too you're just too scared to admit it."

Nico narrowed his eyes; "Don't talk like you understand me"

Kevin pulled away; "Fine! Then this all was in my head! I give up! If you don't want admit it then I'll just leave right now"

"You want to know how I feel?" Nico gritted between his teeth; "I hate you, Okay?"

Kevin took a step back; "You- what?"

Nico pointed his a finger at Kevin; "I hate all the stupid things you've done! Like that stunt you pulled with the Taraxippus! I really hate how you always push me! It's like you like pissing me off!"

"Geez... What else?" Kevin asked, at least Nico was talking, right?

Nico started walking in circles; "And another thing! I hate how arrogant you are. I hate how you never leave anything alone! Now is a good example! I hate how young you are, what's worst is how young you act. I hate how angry you can make me."

Kevin tried keeping up, silently.

Nico stopped and turned around; "I hate how irresponsible and inconsiderate you are! But- I hate how bad it feels when you're upset. I hate the way you smile. I hate how fricking good it feels when I hear you laugh-" Nico's voice cracked; "I hate how much I care about what you think- I hate how many nights I've stayed awake thinking about you-"

"Nico, I'm so-" Kevin was surprised when Nico grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt. Despite Nico being shorter, he was able to pull Kevin down push their lips together. But it was clumsy and too rushed, Nico and Kevin's noses hit each other. Kevin grabbed Nico's face and shifted it for the kiss to become more comfortable. Moving his lips against Nico's, for the first time Kevin didn't feel so confident.

It was so different from the first time they almost kissed, that kiss would have been slow and caring. This kiss had just as much thought put into it but there was passion here that couldn't have been replicated earlier or even later. It wasn't like before for either one, Kevin realized this kiss was on Nico's terms.

He felt Nico's hands on his shoulders, squeezing at Kevin's shirt. He moved his head up, crushing his lips harder against Kevin, pulling him as close as he could. If Kevin didn't know better, he would have said that this kiss felt almost desperate, like Nico needed to make sure Kevin existed and that he was here with him.

Even with his mixed feelings, Kevin wrapped his arms around Nico, the closeness between wasn't usual for them but Kevin had take any moment he could. Kevin's face was hot against Nico's touch, it actually made Kevin blush at the idea he was getting nervous.

"Wait" Kevin pulled his mouth away, still just as close to feel Nico's forehead against his; "Do you do this to everyone you hate?"

Nico was breathing heavily; "Stop talking"

Kevin's blush deepened; "Sorry"

Nico grabbed his face back for another kiss. It was just as determined as before, maybe even more eager but Kevin didn't complain.

* * *

Sara yawned, she then smiled widely while starring into the fire.

"Sleep well?" Victoria asked

Sara sat up; "Yep!"

"Good dreams?" Victoria was poking the fire logs with a stick.

Sara giggled; "I dreamt of my sister!"

"Your sister? Mimi, right?" Victoria looked at Sara thoughtfully; "Listen, I've been meaning to ask you... About yourself?"

"About me?" Sara looked confused

Victoria frowned; "Yeah, listen, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. But we don't know anything about you"

"I'm Sara, I'm nine years old- my daddy's name is Don and My sister is Mi-"

"I know that" Victoria cut her off; "But why are you here? Why these caves?"

Sara sat there for a while, she was staring at the ground; "Mimi is my big sister. She's always nice to me and she protects me"

"Protects you from what?" Victoria asked

"Monsters" Sara said, but she didn't say anything more.

Victoria looked at Sara directly; "So you can see them- Are you- What are you?"

Sara smiled; "Mimi says were special. Not like other girls"

"Special in what way?" Victoria was growing impatient

Sara shrugged; "I don't know, she just says we are. Maybe it has to with our mommy"

"Your mother?" Victoria moved closer to Sara; "Listen to me Sara, I need you to answer me truthfully. Who is your mother?"

Sara blinked; "My mommy is my mommy"

"I know" Victoria had keep herself from yelling; "What is her name?"

"I forget"

Victoria stood up and took a few steps away; _Damn it!_

Sara spoke; "But Mimi knows! You can ask her!"

Victoria rolled her eyes; "How Sara? Mimi is lost in the caves... How in the world are gonna find her..."

"We don't have to" Sara smiled again; "She's going to find us!"

"What do you mean?" Victoria turned around to look at Sara.

Sara laughed; "I just talked to her! In my dream! She said he knows exactly where we are and is coming now!"

* * *

Kevin pushed Nico against a tree, Nico's eyes widened for a moment before Kevin pressed himself against Nico, continuing what they had just started.

It was the first time Nico really had felt a pair of warm lips against, he had always thought people were immature for how much they desired things like this. He never imagined why but maybe he never considered that maybe it was about who rather than why. And then Kevin's mouth started moving, his lips opened and closed against Nico's, he tried to copy the motion but it only made his face feel hotter.

Nico's hands couldn't stop moving, he couldn't remember what you're suppose to do when kissing someone. Kevin held the sides of Nico's face tightly, he didn't stop for a minute. His soft lips kept brushing on Nico's while Nico kept alternating between having his hands on Kevin's head or his shoulder, then Nico put his hands on Kevin's hips but he quickly withdrew them tried putting them on Kevin's arms.

His heart pounded so hard, more than Nico could ever remember. He tried to breathe as much he could but even with that he was having difficulty doing. Everything about this scared him, but it also made him so good he couldn't explain it, he didn't want this feeling to stop. Nico moved his hands to Kevin's hair, but even there his hands were restless and still shaking.

Kevin pulled back for a second and grabbed Nico's wrists and pinned them against the tree. Kevin found himself smiling, it felt like he was seeing stars while kissing Nico, his head was going crazy with each touch. His body was instinctively leaning forward, as was his face until Kevin suddenly hit his head against the tree and fell to the floor.

When he looked up no one was there.

"Nico?" It was a whisper, Kevin couldn't believe it, Nico disappeared!

He stood up and looked around in disbelief; "Nico? Where'd you go-" He felt the tree that they literally were just on a minute ago.

When Kevin looked to his left he saw a shadow move and Nico emerge from it.

"Nico! You're okay!" Kevin smiled in relief

Nico was holding onto his arm, his face was a light shade of red; "Um... Yeah"

Kevin blinked; "Wait. Did you shadow travel while I kissing you"

Nico looked down, enough for his hair to cover his eyes; "Yeah"

"Oh my god, that's- hilarious!" Kevin couldn't believe it

"No it's not!" Nico suddenly shouted

Nico felt more embarrassed than ever, He closed his eyes tightly, he was afraid that he was ruining everything.

Then he felt Kevin kiss his cheek. Nico opened his eyes and realized Kevin was looking him in the eye; "Hey, You okay?"

Nico let himself breathe, still blushing; "Yeah- Just nervous"

"What? Why?" Kevin blinked

Nico turned away; "Oh, I don't know! I feel stupid- this isn't what I'm used to"

Kevin smirked; "Don't be, everyone has to have their first kiss"

Nico tried to protest; "But- I don't want it to be bad for you-"

Kevin stopped him; "I've been through worse- One guy pushed me in pool cause he thought it would be romantic to kiss me in water"

Nico looked confused; "But you can't swim-"

"And! I had my Gameboy in my pocket." Kevin smiled; "That was thousand times worst than this"

"So this is bad" Nico had that look on his face, where his eyes were wide and his frown was wide. He couldn't help it, Nico felt dumb

Kevin hit Nico's shoulder; "Man, shut up. This is like the best day of my life right now"

"Seriously?"

Kevin smiled; "Yeah"

Nico rubbed his head; "So... What now?"

"What now?" Kevin repeated

"What happens now? With us?" Nico asked lowly

Kevin shrugged; "Whatever we want I guess... I mean you know how I feel about you- There's a number of ways we can go from here"

"What..." Nico sighed; "What do you want?"

Kevin started walking; "I don't know. I haven't known for awhile but I know..." he gestured between them; "I don't want to waste this"

"Well _this_" Nico copied the motion; "Confuses me...I don't know the protocol for people now a days"

Kevin snorted; "Protocol? Nico, we're just talking about feelings not battle plans"

"But I'm good battle plans" Nico said

Kevin walked to him, looking down; "I know" He put his hands on Nico's shoulders; "But what happens now is up to you... I'll be happy with whatever you want"

"You will?" Nico asked; "Even though I don't know how this is suppose to work?"

"Take your time." Kevin nodded; "You'll figure it out. We can date, we can be more casual if dating scares you. We can just be friends. But the way you kissed me I doubt that's what you want"

"_You_ kissed _me_" Nico said

Kevin raised an eyebrow; "Dude, you're the one who pulled me. All romantic like"

Nico walked by him; "You kissed me yesterday. I was only paying you back" he said so proudly

Kevin walked beside him; "So if I kiss you again, you'll return the favor?"

"Maybe" Nico looked away

"Awesome"

Nico stopped at the pond; "Hey, for real- don't ever do what you did again, okay?"

"Kiss on it?" Kevin smiled

"Seriously" Nico squinted at him

Kevin sighed; "I promise, never to jump to my almost death again" Kevin closed his eyes and leaned down; "Come on, you know you want to"

Nico put his hand past Kevin's face and pulled his plaid shirt over his head. Kevin fell over trying to fix it; "Hey!"

"You can kiss me if you catch me!" Nico started running through the woods

Kevin struggled to stand; "No shadow traveling!"

* * *

There were no words Victoria could think what to say, part of her wanted to find her bow but another part wanted to ignore this bad feeling she was having. She looked at Sara and tried to put her thoughts to words;

"Sara, how can you talk to your sister? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Sara shook her head; "No! Mimi and I have talked that way before! I told you we were special"

There was a loud sound, like a crash coming from the direction of the caves. Sara and Victoria looked that way and noticed a large light now coming that way as well. Suddenly Victoria could hear voices, several people, some were laughing.

Victoria searched for her bow among the things they brought back from the cave.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked

Victoria turned her head and pulled out the bow; "You said your sister was coming, why does it sound like more than one person?"

"Mimi has friends?" Sara looked as confused as ever.

A girl emerged from the woods into the campsite; "Sara?"

"Mimi!" Sara yelled out and ran toward her

The girl had long dark hair like Sara; it was in one braid, but her eyes looked black, she must have been sixteen or older. She wore almost all black and Victoria could see a sheathed sword hanging across her back. She had a weird vibe about her, like the darkness gravitated toward her and her smug grin wasn't helping.

Sara hugged her, the girl kneeled down; "Sara, I can't believe you ran off like that"

Sara looked shocked; "I didn't! You left me alone!"

The girl's smile didn't waver; "I only left you alone for a moment! I was so worried. I want you to promise me you'll never run away again"

"But I didn't run-" Sara tried to say

The girl's smile faded; "Promise."

"I- I promise" Sara said nervously

"Good" The girl stood back up and turned her gaze to Victoria; "Hello there, we haven't been formally introduced."

Victoria took a step back; "Yeah, I mean... I wasn't expecting to find anyone in these caves"

"Me neither" The girl walked forward; "Thank you so much for finding my sister, if something had happened to her I would have been devastated" The girl was talking so positively, that it creeped Victoria out

"No problem..." Victoria said, her bow in her hand.

The girl looked down; "There's no need for that. I'm here only to talk"

"Talk?" Victoria questioned; "Talk about what?"

The girl started walking around the fire, she shrugged; "Why don't we start with our names, who are you?"

"It's not polite to ask for my name before giving yours" Victoria started walking backwards around the fire, never taking her eye off the girl.

The girl giggled; "That's right, My name is Amelia, but Sara likes to call me Mimi. You can call me Amy"

"Amy?" Victoria repeated; "I'm Victoria"

Amy nodded; "And why are you here? In the caves I mean?"

Victoria tried to study Amy's face, she was smiling but it was expressionless. Not happy or anything really; "I like caves..."

Amy stopped and scoffed; "Come on now, you can tell me"

"I'm... looking for something" Victoria said, she knew nothing about this Amelia so she was trying to be cautious

Amy smiled; "Looking for something? In _my_ cave?"

"Those aren't-" Victoria began, she noticed a couple of teenagers hiding behind trees, she couldn't tell how many were there.

Amy was in front of Victoria now; "Pretty far from Camp Half-Blood aren't we?"

Victoria touched her T-shirt; "Do you know who I am?"

Amy walked past her; "I know a lot of things... About a lot of people. Especially Demigods, I guess you could say it's a hobby of mine. Ours, really."

"Let's stop playing games" Victoria drew an arrow and aimed it behind Amy's head; "How do you about us?"

Suddenly three teenagers ran out into the clearing, a boy and two girls. The boy was tall and lean, he pulled out a sword along with one of the other girls. Their swords were black and Victoria recognized them as Stygian iron. Then there was the second girl, she was wearing a black dress with flowers on the veil on her head. Victoria recognized that as the description of Nico's story.

"It's you" Victoria turned her attention back to Amy; "Alright, Who are you people!?"

Amy turned her head to reveal wicked smirk; "We are the same as you"

"The same?" Victoria could hear footsteps, she turned to see the teenagers had walked closer to her.

The one in the black dress also was smiling; "Yes. We are all just like you, Victoria Lambert, Daughter of Apollo"

She turned her whole body to aim at the dressed one; "How do you know me? Tell me right now!"

"Because we are Demigods, you stupid girl" The dressed one mocked

Victoria stood back; "That's- That's impossible!"

"Is it?" The girl laughed; "Last time I checked the gods were still having their way with humans. I'm just as much as a demigod as you"

Victoria shook her head; "No! That's not- Who's your God Parent then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" She smiled

"Stop messing around Maya" Amy said, her smile had disappeared again. "Now Victoria tell me, Where are your friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Victoria stated, her guard still up

Sara spoke; "Nico and Kevin went into the woods"

"Sara!" Victoria shouted but Sara didn't look like she did anything wrong.

Maya smiled; "Come on, I want to mess with Nico more-"

"No" Amy walked in front of her; "You had your fun, we need to start thinking about what we're doing now"

Maya protested; "You can't-"

Amy just stared at her directly; "You're staying here"

Maya crossed her arms; "Whatever"

"Daniel, Jane." Amy called the other two demigods; "I want you to find those boys-"

"If one is Nico di Angelo, shouldn't you come with us?" Daniel asked, he held his sword close

Amy turned to Jane; "Just knock him out quick, the other one can't be to difficult for you-"

"I won't let you!" Victoria yelled, she had the arrow pointed at Amy; "I'll will do it"

"You've never killed a person, have you?" Amy asked; "You won't start now"

"I-" Victoria began but Amy started walking away, she was so confused but she knew what she had to do. She fired an arrow at Amy's shoulder but it only grazed her, the other demigods stopped in their tracks and Victoria was sure she heard one gasp.

Victoria drew another arrow; "I won't miss this time!"

Maya walked between them and held her hand out, Victoria tried to speak but her mind suddenly felt fuzzy, she couldn't think and her arms went limp. The bow fell on the floor and Victoria's vision blurred. Maya was just staring with her hand now on Victoria; "Sleep" she said

"No..." Victoria tried to grab her wrist but Victoria's grip was weak and she fell to knees.

"We won't kill them. Not yet" Amy said

Victoria fell on her side, she watched the demigods walk into the woods, she tried to force her eyes to stay open but they only grew more and more heavy. Her body refused to move as she struggled trying to reach out. She could hear Sara's voice;

"What's going on Mimi?" She asked

* * *

Kevin sighed, he was staring into the pond, the light of the moon made the water have this weird purple color. He was sitting on the log, Nico was sitting next to him with his head against Kevin's arm. Their hands were intertwined, it was almost like a dream, being here with Nico like this.

"Hey" Kevin called out, Nico blinked.

"What?" He asked, his voice low

Kevin smiled; "You fell asleep again"

"Did not"

"If you're tired we can go back with the others" Kevin suggested

Nico yawned; "But I'm not tired"

Kevin laughed; "Are you for real?"

"Shut up- I haven't slept in almost two days" Nico grumbled

Kevin nodded; "All the more reason to go back and sleep around a warm fire"

"I'm not cold" Nico said; "That's what my jacket's for"

"I know but you need your sleep" Kevin stood up, pulling on Nico's hand; "Come on, I'll carry you if you want"

Nico stayed sitting; "I don't want to go back, not yet"

"Not yet?" Kevin sat back down; "What do you mean not yet?"

Nico shrugged; "I don't know, I just like being here with you. I can't explain it, I guess I just don't tonight to end"

"You're sweet" Kevin kissed Nico's cheek, which caused Nico to blush. Kevin smiled at him reassuringly; "We'll have plenty of nights like this one. I promise, but right now I think you need a nap"

"Five more minutes" Nico said

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes; "Okay, King Nico"

"That's_ Ghost King Nico_" He corrected Kevin

Kevin wrapped his arm around Nico; "Ghost King Nico, I should get a title. How about _'Kevin the Great'_!""

Nice snorted; "Or '_Kevin "Cliff-jumper" Holt"_

"Now, That's just rude." Kevin said

"Well it's not my fault you-" Nico stopped speaking and suddenly fell over.

"Nico?" Kevin stood up

Kevin turned but before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain on his head.

* * *

**_ Author's Note: Well I guess now it good any time to say 4 things. _**

**_First, I have a lot of plans for this story. I'm talking Arcs, characters and weird ways this story will shape that I hope you all enjoy._**

**_Second: I'm taking a little break. I know I just ended this chapter on a cliff hanger! I'm sorry! I need to distress on some things, read Blood of Olympus so I can make this truly a 'future fic', and Get my two other fan fics off the ground. This break will be at least 3 weeks and at most 5 weeks. I promise no later_**

**_Yep. (Sidenote: I'm going to kinda rewrite this story not change big details but maybe reword some things. Fix errors)_**

**_Third: Again, I'm so so sorry. But I was thinking of taking this time to ask you guys for a little help! I would really like a beta reader or someone to help talk about ideas. _**

**_Fourth: Also, if you guys have any questions, now's the time to ask. The gap between the next chapter can be boring so I thought why not answer some things if any of you are curious._**

**_I love you guys, see ya._**


End file.
